Searching
by his4evergirl
Summary: This takes place before any of the Marvel movies and is based off of what I know from the movies and from my own imagination. Loki had a childhood friend who was lost in an attack on Asgard. He goes on a search for her and finds her in Midgard, with no memory of who she really is. Can Loki help her recover her memories and perhaps find a love? I only own Ava.
1. Chapter 1

"I will find you." A young Loki called through the halls, a smile on his face. He then looked over and saw a tapestry moving on one of the walls. He instantly went towards it. He lifted the tapestry only to find nothing there. "That's not very nice." He called, knowing that he had been tricked.

A giggle sounded from behind him. Loki turned and ran back down the hall. He turned to the right and quickly found an empty flower pot that was large enough for her to hide in. He slowly crept his way to the pot and then looked inside. "Found you, Ava." He said, but she wasn't in there. He heard her giggle once again and looked up the hall.

She stood there smiling at him her green eyes sparkling with mischief that rivaled his own. "You may have found me, but now you have to catch me, Loki!" She then took off to the left.

Loki ran after her. He decided to use his magic and block all of her possible paths. He created three copies of himself. One he had directly in front of her and the other two were on the halls to her left and right. "I believe I have caught you." He said.

Ava came to a stop and turned to face the real Loki. "Only because you cheated."

"You used your powers first." He replied.

She grinned. "I guess fair is fair then." She replied. She then lifted a hand and tossed one of the copies out of her way and ran down that hall.

Loki ran after her, creating more copies to throw block her way. She kept using her own power to toss his copies out of the way. In a last ditch effort to win the game, Loki created twenty copies of himself and used them to surround her. He ran to enter the center of the circle. "Do you surrender yet?" He asked.

"It looks like I have no choice. If I don't, I imagine you will tickle me." Ava replied.

"You are right…I might tickle you anyway." Loki replied, grinning mischievously, as he slowly stalked towards her, hands lifted.

Just then, a great tremor shook the palace. They heard the sound of something crashing and a wall crumbling. The two children looked back to see warriors, not of Asgard, heading down the hall. Loki looked over at Ava, who was frozen in fear, all traces of the playfulness and innocence of their game gone. Loki quickly grabbed her hand and started running in the opposite direction, pulling her along with him.

"What's happening, Loki?" Ava asked, once she had found her voice.

"I'm not sure." He answered. He took her to a place he knew of that would be perfect for hiding the two of them. They slipped into a narrow opening in the wall behind a tapestry and hid there. Ava hugged herself close to her friend, needing the reassurance that he was indeed there. They stayed silent, listening to the sounds of battle that were just outside.

They could see the enemy's feet at the bottom of the tapestry. Then there was something that knocked the enemy back and then Loki heard his father speaking. "It's alright now, Ava." He whispered to her. "Father is here."

Ava watched the bottom of the tapestry and she could see the feet of the King walking by. "You children may come out now." He said. "It is safe for you."

Loki led Ava out of their hiding place. Ava stayed behind Loki, still feeling afraid for some reason. "Are they gone Father?" Loki asked.

"From this part of the palace, they are." Odin answered. "Go. Take Ava to your mother. Stay there until I say otherwise."

Loki nodded and started pulling Ava down the hall. As they ran something crashed into the wall alongside them. Loki pulled Ava quickly away, avoiding being hit. The floor beneath their feet quickly began to crumble and fall away.

Ava looked back behind them. "It's...some kind of...vortex." She said, her eyes wide.

"We have to keep running." Loki said, pulling her faster.

Ava ran, still hanging onto Loki, but it wasn't fast enough. She let out a scream as the ground beneath her feet disappeared and she began to fall.

Loki held onto her hand. "Don't let go of my hand." He told her, bracing himself to the little bit of floor, as best as he could.

"I'm trying." Ava replied, tears stinging her eyes. She looked down and saw the vortex swirling beneath her. She then felt her grip on Loki's hand slipping. Fear instantly filled her heart.

"Look at me, Ava." Loki called to her.

She turned back to him. For the first time that she could ever recall, she saw fear in his eyes.

"You have to hold on." He told her, trying to tighten his grip on her hand.

Ava saw that he was having a hard time hanging onto not only her, but also keeping himself braced. She knew that there were two choices. _Either we both fall into this vortex or one of us does._ She thought. She then looked up at Loki. "I...I can't." She said and let go.

Loki watched as his friend fell into the swirling vortex and disappeared. "No!" He cried in fear and anguish. "Ava!"

_Several years later..._

Loki stood out on the terrace staring out over the peaceful night in Asgard. "What are you doing, Brother?" Thor asked, coming up behind him and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Just thinking." Loki replied.

"You still think of her?" he asked, speaking of Ava.

"Yes." Loki answered. "I cannot forget her."

"No one ever said that you should." Thor replied. "But you can't let her loss rule your life."

"I can't help but to think, that perhaps, she's alive somewhere." Loki replied. "I need to search for her, Brother."

"But where would you begin?" Thor asked.

"I can always start in the dungeon." Loki answered.

"Why would you start there?" Thor inquired.

"The creators of that vortex are there." Loki answered. "Perhaps they know where it took her." He then headed towards the prison just below the palace. He soon found himself standing outside of the cell of the man he now hated.

"This must be a special occasion for a Prince of Asgard to be gracing me, a lowly prisoner with his presence." The man replied.

"That vortex you and your warriors created, where did it lead?" Loki asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"That is none of your concern." Loki answered. "Just tell me where it led."

The man laughed. "I would if I could."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, young Prince, I do not even know. None of us know." He answered. "Whomever you are looking for, could be anywhere in the nine realms


	2. Chapter 2

Ava sighed as she walked into her small apartment and turned the lights on. She tossed her keys in the bowl on the table and slid her shoes and jacket off. She walked through her apartment, pulling off her gray sweater, revealing the white tank top underneath. She walked into her bathroom, sliding out of the rest of her clothes.

She took her hair out of the sloppy bun it had been in and combed it out. She hopped in the shower and turned the water on. She let the warm water wash over her body and relax her muscles. She felt tired from her shift at the pub.

Ava washed herself and climbed out of the shower. She stretched and slid into her favorite green flannel pajamas and walked to her couch. She sat down, and pulled the faded afghan she had draped over the back of her lumpy couch. She picked up the book from her end table and opened to where she left off.

The book was a supernatural romance. It was about a young woman who fell in love with an angel. He was sent to be her guardian, but little did she know, she too was an angel. The angel she was in love with had been her mate. He had come to find her and help her remember their life together.

_Lily felt Luke's hot lips on hers. His hands rested on her hips, holding her close to him. Lily knew that she could never love or need someone as much as she did Luke. She could feel through his kiss that he felt the same. She wanted him and he wanted her just as much. A fire built up between them, threatening to consume them._

_Luke broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. "I love you, Lily." __He whispered, his cool breath gently blowing across her face, seeming to caress her flesh._

_A shiver of pleasure raced down her spine. "And I love you." She replied. _

Ava read further before falling asleep. She dreamed of running through the halls of a great golden palace. She was a young girl and she was laughing. She looked back behind her and saw a young boy chasing after her. He had dark hair and wore a strange outfit of green and gold. She looked down at her own outfit and saw that she wore a strange dress.

"I will get you, Ava." The boy chasing after her called.

A giggle bubbled up and escaped her lips. "Catch me if you can, Loki!" she found herself calling back to him.

Ava awoke, finding herself back in her little apartment. "I don't remember dreaming about that before." She spoke aloud to herself. "It was also the first time, I've dreamed of myself as a child."

Ava sat there for a while, pondering this. She wondered if that could have been from a different time. She knew that she had watched a couple of centuries pass, but she didn't know exactly how long she had lived. She also couldn't remember ever being a child. She only remembered walking through time as an adult, but she never remembered anything before that.

"What could this mean?" She spoke to herself. "I have got to get some friends to talk to. Talking to myself is not a good thing. But then again, who would listen? I mean they would think I was insane and I'd be locked up for the rest of my incredibly long life." She sighed and fell back on the couch.

_Loki..._

Loki stood in his chambers, reading over books about the nine realms. "Which one could she have survived in for so long?" He spoke aloud.

"Brother, you shouldn't be talking to yourself." Thor said, entering the room.

"And you should knock before entering my chambers." Loki countered.

"Just what are you doing?" Thor inquired.

"I'm trying to figure out which realm Ava could have survived in all of this time." He answered.

"How do you know that she has?" Thor queried further.

Loki sighed. "I just know."

"Loki, where do you plan on looking?"

"Just leave me alone, Brother." Loki replied.

"Come on, Brother. We have celebrating to do." Thor said. "There are parties being thrown in our honor for the battles we have won."

"You go." Loki said. "I'll join you later."

Thor sighed. "Alright Brother." He turned and left.

Loki looked over his research. "Midgard. That is the best place for her to have survived." He spoke to himself. "That is where my search will begin."


	3. Chapter 3

"Heimdall."

"Yes, Loki?"

"I have reason to believe that Lady Ava is still alive and well on Earth." Loki replied.

"Your reason is correct." Heimdall replied. "I have also been searching the nine realms for her. She was the only casualty of that day and that was the first time anyone had ever escaped my watch."

"Have you found her?" Loki asked, hopeful.

"I have." Heimdall answered. "She is indeed on Earth."

"Why haven't you brought her back?"

"She has no memory of her life on Asgard." He explained. "She believes that she is human, but an abnormal one."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows that she has already lived longer than the humans do...centuries longer. She has watched the time change. She knows she is different, but she doesn't remember."

"You must send me to her." Loki said.

"I would, but..." Heimdall began to protest.

"Heimdall, you must send me to her. I can help her remember and bring her back." Loki said, practically begging. "If you do not, I will find my own way to her."

Heimdall nodded. "I will send you. Just be careful. If you deliver the news in the wrong way, she may never return with you."

Loki nodded. "I will be gone as long as it takes. I will bring her back."

Heimdall opened the bi-frost and Loki was transported to Earth. He looked around him and saw that there was snow falling from the sky and slowly beginning to cover the ground and the trees surrounding him. He began walking through the forest and soon came to a road.

"Humans have come a ways since I was last here." Loki observed. He then noticed lights that he figured would lead him to a small town. "That must be where I'll find her." He started walking towards the town, as he came closer he saw what the people were wearing and knew that he would need to change his appearance.

Loki used his magic to change into a suit and tie. He had a long jacket over the suit and a green scarf around his neck. He made his way to the center of town. "Grizzly's Pub." He read the sign above the door and then walked inside.

_Ava..._

Ava walked through the pub, carrying a tray of drinks. She stopped at a the proper table and delivered the drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"Nothing right now, sweetheart." One of the men at the table replied.

Ava nodded and then turned to check the other tables in her section. She went over to clear off a table where some others had left. She took the dirty dishes to the back and disposed of the trash. She washed her hands and returned to the floor. She was surprised to find the table she had just cleared to have now a single occupant.

She walked over to the table. "Hello my name is Ava and I'll be your server." She greeted. "What can I start you off with?"

The man looked up at her and gave her a smile. "I'll have an ale." He answered, his voice accented.

His smile seemed to warm her and his voice seemed to wash over her like crushed velvet. A genuine smile came to her face. "I'll be right back with that."

"Thank you." He replied.

Ava left and walked up to the bar to order the ale. The bar tender brought her the ale and she carried it back over to the table. "Anything else for you?" She asked, setting the ale down in front of him.

He looked up from the menu in his hand. "What would you recommend?" He inquired.

"Well, the wings are good." Ava answered. "And so are the fries."

"I'll have that then." He answered.

Ava smiled as she took the menu from him. She looked into his eyes, and found something familiar about them. "I'll...be right back."

"Thank you."

Ava placed the order at the kitchen and found herself having a hard time concentrating on her job. She knew she had to take care of the other customers, but she just couldn't stop glancing over at the stranger with the dark hair and blue eyes. There was something that seemed so familiar about him.

The cook called for her, the order was ready. Ava was having a hard time not running over to the table. She set the food down in front of him. "Is there anything else I can get for you? A refill on your ale perhaps?"

"No, thank you. One is enough." He replied.

"Alright. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you. I will."

Ava walked off, to wait on her other tables. Over the next few hours, people came in and out of the pub. Ava waited on several different people. The familiar stranger stayed at the table the entire night. She couldn't help but to keep looking over at him and she was pretty sure that he was looking at her, too.

A new group of guys arrived at a table in Ava's section. She walked over. "Hello, my name is Ava. I'll be your server, how can I help you?" She greeted them.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" One of the men greeted.

Ava did her best to ignore the comment. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"We'll all have a round of beer, baby." The man answered.

"I'll bring those right out." Ava replied, turning to head to the bar. She got their drinks and brought them back to the table. "Anything for you boys?" She asked.

"Yeah, your phone number." One of the men answered.

"Or a date?" Another said.

"No." Ava answered, turning and heading for the bar.

"Oh now, come on sweet cheeks." One of the men said, grabbing her by the arm. "We're only havin' a little fun."

"I believe the lady said no." The stranger with the smooth velvety voice spoke, standing behind the rowdy patron.

"Hey buddy, stay out of this."

"Unhand her." The stranger said.

"Just back off. This has nothing to do with you."

"You really don't have to do this." Ava found herself speaking up, worried for the stranger's safety.

"Yeah, listen to the girl. You're gonna regret it, if you don't."

The stranger grabbed the man's arm. "Let her go."

The man glared at the stranger. He let go of Ava and lifted his other hand in a fist and swung at the stranger. The stranger nimbly dodged the punch. The other three men at the table got up to join the fight. The stranger easily dodged every punch they threw at him. Two of the men came at him at once, both ready to pound him into the ground. The stranger kept a calm look on his face the entire time. He timed it just right and dodged out of the way, causing the two men to knock each other out.

"You little..." One of the men said, charging at the stranger.

The stranger smiled and dodged easily. The man ended up running into a wall and knocking himself out. Finally all that was left was the one man that had grabbed Ava. "You're gonna pay for this." He said.

The stranger smiled. "I believe you're the one who is going to pay."

The man let his anger get the better of him and ran after the stranger. The stranger moved out of the way and placed his foot out and tripped the man. The bar tender came and threw the men out of the bar. He then turned to the stranger. "Thank you for standing up for one of my girls. For that your meal and drink are on the house."

"It was nothing." The stranger replied.

"You're welcome here any time. Your meals will always be on the house."

"Thank you, but I just did what anyone with good manners would do."

The bar tender nodded and then turned to Ava. "You can take the rest of the night off with pay."

"Thank you." She told him. Once thee bar tender walked away, Ava turned to the stranger. "Thank you for that. You really didn't have to."

He smiled at her. "Oh, but I did."

"I...I don't even know your name." Ava replied.

"Lawrence." He answered.

Ava smiled. "Thank you, Lawrence. I...don't really know how to thank you."

"Would you perhaps consider joining me for dinner?" He asked.

Ava knew that she really should say no, but he had just helped her out. Plus there was just something so familiar about him. She felt that she could trust him. "Alright. I know this great little diner just up the street."

"That sounds perfect." Lawrence answered.

"I'll just grab my coat."

"I'll be waiting."

Ava went to the back room and threw on her coat. She walked back out and found Lawrence waiting for her by the door. "Are you ready?" He asked, offering her his arm.

Ava smiled as she looped her arm through his. "Yeah."

They walked out of the pub and into the cold night. The wind whipped at them, causing a shiver to run down Ava's spine. She shivered and without thinking, got closer to Lawrence. They soon reached the diner and walked inside. They grabbed a booth and a waitress came. "What can I get you two?" She asked.

"I'll have a coffee." Ava answered.

"I'll have the same." Lawrence said.

"I'll be right back with that." She said and then walked off.

Ava looked at the man sitting across from her. "So, when did you get into town?"

"Just a few hours ago." He answered. "Have you lived here long?"

"A few years." Ava answered, not used to talking about herself.

The waitress then returned with two coffee mugs and a pot full of coffee. She set the cups down in front of them and poured the coffee. She then took their orders and walked off.

"What brings you to town?" Ava asked.

"Oh, just needed to get away for a while." Lawrence answered. "I thought the cool mountain air would be good for me."

"It is refreshing." Ava replied. "Are you from Britain?"

"Oh...uhm what gave you that idea?"

"Your accent, it's British, isn't it?"

"Why yes." Lawrence answered.

The waitress returned with their food "If you need anything else just let me know."

"Thank you." Lawrence replied.

Ava and Lawrence sat and ate and talked for a while. Ava found herself laughing, something she hadn't done in a long time. They stayed till the diner closed. They stood out on the side walk. "Allow me to walk you home?" Lawrence asked.

"Sure." Ava replied with a smile.

Lawrence offered Ava is arm once again and she looped her arm through his. Something about it felt so familiar to her. They talked more on their way. They soon walked into the lobby of Ava's apartment building. Lawrence walked with her all the way to her door.

"Thank you again for tonight." Ava told him.

"It was nothing." Lawrence replied.

"You made those guys look like fools."

"Oh, no. I'm pretty sure they did that all on their own."

Ava let out a small laugh. "Either way, you really didn't have to step in...and I had a good time tonight."

"I did as well." Lawrence replied. "I would like to see you again."

"I would like that, too." Ava replied.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes." Ava answered.

"Shall I come by in the afternoon?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Ava answered.

"Well then, I guess this is good night." He said, reaching a hand out and took Ava's right hand in his. "Good night, my lady." He said, placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Ava felt her cheeks reddening at the strange and yet familiar gesture. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then." He said, turning and walking away.

Part of Ava wanted to have him stay, but she knew that that was crazy. She walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes for a moment and she was in the golden palace once again. This time she wasn't running or playing. She was there for something different, something more serious.

"It'll all be over soon, then we can play again."

Ava looked over to her side, there stood the boy from her previous dream. He was smiling at her, mischief making his blue eyes sparkle. She smiled back at him. "I hate these parties, Loki. I hate having to behave properly. I just want to run and play."

"I know." Loki replied. "But we all just have to make an appearance and then we can leave."

Ava opened her eyes and she was back in her apartment. She shook her head. "This is just too weird."

_Loki..._

Loki walked out of Ava's apartment building and headed down the street. He made his way to a hotel and checked in. He sat on the bed of the room and looked through brochures of tourist attractions in the area.

"It has to be something fun." He said, looking over the items. "She and I have always had fun together. I hope that will help bring back the good memories."


	4. Chapter 4

Ava woke at around four in the morning to the sound of her home phone ringing. She groaned as she walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ava? Oh thank goodness you're alright." came the familiar voice of Jenny, the only person Ava considered a friend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ava asked.

"I know James let you leave early and that you left with some strange guy. I've been trying to call you all night."

"Sorry, I forgot to turn my cell on. You know I leave it off at work."

"Yeah, but you should have turned it on when you left to go out with that guy." Jenny countered.

"I was perfectly safe with him. He protected me from a group of rowdy guys at the pub. I took him to the diner to say thanks." Ava replied, feeling extremely tired.

Jenny sighed. "Well, at least you're safe and you got your thanks out of the way. Now you don't ever have to see him again."

"But I am." Ava replied.

"What? Why? You don't know him."

"Jenny, I promise you I'm safe with him."

"Ava, how do you know? You've just met him."

"Trust me." Ava replied. "I'm not sure how I know, but I know I can trust him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some z's to finish catching." Ava then hung up the phone not sure why she felt so angry. She knew Jenny only cared about her safety, but she also knew that she could trust Lawrence.

She slammed the phone back down and returned to her bed. She quickly fell back to sleep, her wonderful dreams drifting to her. Once again she was a girl. This time she was walking through the golden palace...and she was the one searching.

"Loki! I'm coming for you!" She called, her voice filled with such joy and childish innocence.

Just then the boy from her previous dreams appeared down the hall in front of her. "Then get me." He called back.

Ava ran towards him, her little hand outstretched. However when she reached him, he disappeared. "Loki!" She called.

She heard his laughter ringing in the hall to her left. He appeared at the end of that hall. "You can't get me." He taunted.

Ava ran after him once again and once again he disappeared on her. "This isn't very nice, Loki!"

"But it's fun." Loki called from the end of another hall.

Ava glared at him and ran at him once again, hoping that this time she could catch him before he disappeared. Just as she was about to reach him he disappeared. Ava tried to stop herself, but she just ended up tripping over her own feet and falling. She instinctively put her arms out in front of her. That turned out to be a mistake because the instant her left hand made contact with the ground, a sharp pain shot through her wrist. She moved so that she was sitting on her bottom and pulled her injured wrist to her, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, appearing at her side and kneeling down next to her.

"I hurt my wrist." She answered.

Loki stood and offered Ava his hand. "Come on. I'll take you to the healing room."

Ava took his hand with her good arm and allowed him to lead her to the healing room. The dream changed then. Ava was now in a smaller building and it wasn't nearly as grand, but it was still beautiful. "Did you have fun playing with Loki at the palace?" a woman with green eyes similar to Ava's asked her.

"Yes, Mother." Ava found herself answering.

Her mother smiled. "Good. Now it's time to get ready for bed."

"But I don't want to." Ava protested.

"Come on, my little one, it is bed time."

"Listen to your mother." a man said, entering the room. "It's your bed time. You need to rest so that you can have plenty of energy for tomorrow, my little one."

"Okay." Ava agreed reluctantly. Her mother picked her up and carried her into a bedroom that must have been her own. Ava was tucked into bed by her mother and the man, who must have been her father. They each hugged and kissed her.

"Good night, little one." They each told her.

"Good night." Ava replied before letting out a yawn. Her parents walked out of the room and Ava closed her eyes.

Ava opened her eyes to her present adult life. She then looked over at the clock on her night stand and saw that it was almost noon. "I need to hurry it up. Lawrence should be here soon." She said, jumping up out of the bed. "And I really have got to stop talking to myself."

_Loki..._

Loki stepped outside in the chilly air of the afternoon. He walked up the street. He soon entered Ava's apartment building and made his way up to the third floor where her apartment was located. He easily found her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Ava called from inside. A few moments later, Ava was opening the door and stepping out. She smiled up at him. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hello." Loki replied, smiling back. "Did you rest well?"

"Yeah." Ava answered.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was thinking perhaps we could do a little ice skating today?"

"That sounds like fun." Ava replied.

"I was hoping you would say that." Loki replied. He then offered Ava his arm. "Shall we?"

She smiled as she looped her arm through his. They walked the few blocks together to the outdoor ice skating rink. They changed into ice skates and were soon out, gliding on the ice. "You know, I forgot to ask you something last night." Ava said, looking over at Loki.

"What would that be?" Loki asked, curious as to what she would be thinking.

"What do you do for a living?"

Loki was surprised that that had been her question, but he was also prepared for it. "I'm a magician." He answered.

"Really? Can you show me a trick?" She asked.

Loki grinned. That was one thing he'd always loved about spending time with Ava. She loved his tricks. "Of course." He then lifted a hand and made a few flourishes and produced a yellow tulip. "For you."

Ava took the flower and put it to her nose. She smelled it and smiled. "How did you do that?" She asked.

Loki grinned mischievously at her. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Ava laughed. "I love yellow tulips."

Loki smiled. He had a hard time keeping from saying "I know." Instead he settled for, "I was hoping so."

Ava felt her cheeks redden slightly. She looked away from him and smelled the flower again. She wasn't paying that close attention and ended up falling flat on her butt.

Loki stopped and looked at her. Her cheeks were bright red. He smiled and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "That shade of red is very becoming." He told her.

This only caused her to blush further. "Thank you." She replied.

Loki chuckled lightly. He then looked at the time on the watch he had added to his clothing that morning. "We had better hurry or we'll miss the other surprise I had planned."

Ava looked at him. "Surprise? What is it you have planned?"

"You'll see." He answered. "I can't give you the chance to back out."

"Back out of what?" She asked.

Loki looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then just go with it."

Ava seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she nodded. "Alright."

Loki led her out of the skating rink. They changed back into regular shoes and then headed up the street and over a few blocks. They arrived at a small log cabin that had a couple of buses parked in front of it. One of the buses was loading people on it at that very moment. Loki pulled two tickets out of his pocket as he gently pulled Ava to the bus. He handed them to the attendant before he and Ava stepped on the bus.

They walked back and found a seat in the middle of the bus. Loki made sure Ava took the window seat. She looked over at him. "Just what are we doing?"

"You'll see." Loki answered, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I trust you, but it's that look on your face that I don't trust." She told him.

Loki laughed. He then took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I promise you, you'll enjoy it."

A few moments later and the bus was in motion. The bus headed towards the mountains that were just outside of the small town. "What are we doing?" Ava asked him again.

"Zip lining." He answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava stood in line at the platform with Lawrence right behind her. "I don't think I can do this." She said, looking back at him.

"Of course you can." Lawrence replied, his voice of velvet washing over her.

"No. I don't think I can."

He smiled gently at her. "If you want we could go together." He suggested.

"You can do that on a zip line?" She asked.

Lawrence chuckled. "Yes. All we have to do is ask."

They got up to the platform and Ava debated for a moment before she asked the attendant if she and Lawrence could go together. The attendant agreed and then hooked them up together with a special harness and clips. They now stood on the platform together, Ava clinging closely to Lawrence.

_This is ridiculous. _She internally scolded herself. _It's a perfectly safe activity and you barely know this guy and yet you're clinging to him like fool._

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

One minute they were on the platform and then the next they were flying through the air. Ava let out a scream that was a mixture of fear and delight. She looked out at the scenery around her. There was no denying that it was beautiful. The snow made everything sparkle.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Lawrence asked her, his velvet voice in her ear.

"Yes." She admitted grinning at him. "It's beautiful out here."

"Yes it is." He replied.

Ava couldn't help but to notice that he wasn't looking at the beautiful snow covered landscape around them, but at her. She felt her cheeks warming at that thought. The ride came to an end and they were landing on another platform. There were three more lines that they rode the rest of the way down the mountain. Once they finished the last line, they ended up back at the log cabin where they had boarded the bus.

They got out of the harness and headed for the inside of the cabin, where hot chocolate, cookies, and a warm fire awaited them. They grabbed the hot chocolate and a couple of cookies and sat down by the fire. Ava sipped at the chocolate and nibbled at her cookie.

"Thank you, for today." She told Lawrence.

"It was my pleasure." He replied.

They sat and talked for a couple of hours. Ava found herself laughing so much, and it felt so wonderful. As night fell, they began the walk back to Ava's apartment. They were soon standing outside of her apartment, saying goodnight. "Thank you, so much." She told him. "I had more fun than I've had in a long time."

Lawrence smiled at her. "I told you before, it was my pleasure."

Ava grinned. The way he said that made her feel…just wonderful. He made her feel so alive and special.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"I work tomorrow." She answered.

"Perhaps I will find myself wandering into the Pub, then." He replied.

Ava smiled. "Well, since you do get everything on the house…I don't see why you wouldn't."

Lawrence lifted his hand and made a few flourishes and this time produced two yellow tulips. "Two lovely flowers for a lovely lady."

Ava smiled as she took the flowers. "You're too kind."

Lawrence then took her other hand. "Until we meet again." He said and then placed a kiss on the back of her hand just as he had the night before.

"Until then." Ava replied, still smiling. "Good night."

"Good night."

Ava walked inside her apartment and shut the door behind her. She pressed the flowers to her nose and sniffed their sweet fragrance. She walked back to her bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. She turned on the water of her shower and stepped inside. She let the warm water wash over her body and relax all of her muscles.

Once she had finished with the shower, she turned her water off and stepped out, grabbing her towel and drying herself off. She wiped the steam off of her mirror and looked at her reflection. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her green eyes sparkled with delight, her cheeks were rosy with happiness, and a grin seemed permanently etched on her lips.

"In the course of twenty-four hours, one man has changed me entirely." She spoke to her reflection. "And here I thought it could never be."

She slid into her pajamas and walked into her bedroom. For once she didn't feel the need to read to get herself to sleep. She was content and happy, as well as utterly exhausted from the adventurous day she'd had with Lawrence. She slid under the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Pleasant dreams drifted through her head that night. She was once again a child, either running through the golden palace with the young boy chasing her, or her chasing him, or she was running through the streets of the city, her mother calling for her to _come back this instant._ Overall the dreams had a tone of joy and peace.

Ava woke in the morning to the light streaming in through her window. She sprang from her bed, feeling rested and ready for the day. She ate her breakfast and then started cleaning up in her apartment. She had a while before her shift began. She finished her cleaning and still had a couple of hours until work. So, she decided to read more in her book.

Reading made the time pass quickly and before she knew it, she was pulling on her green sweater and jeans. She pulled her hair back in a simple pony tail and then put on some light make-up. She hoped that Lawrence would show up. She wanted to see him again.

Ava walked into the pub. There were still a couple hours till it opened, but there was plenty of work to be done. "There you are!" Jenny said, her voice sounding slightly ticked.

Ava smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry about hanging up on you the other night. I know you were just worried."

"Damn right, I was worried." Jenny replied. "You taking off with some stranger after your shift and then finding out you were spending the next day with him. I mean come on."

"I'm sorry, but I swear to you, I'm perfectly safe with him."

Jenny then looked Ava up and down. Her anger quickly melted. "Your cheeks are glowing and your eyes are sparkling. He's making you happy isn't he?"

Ava smiled at her friend. "That obvious, huh?"

"Well, we'll see just how happy he's made you. Maybe you'll join in our pre-shift fun?" Jenny asked.

Ava knew exactly what that meant. She also couldn't help, but to think that she wouldn't be able to stand still during this fun. "I think I just might."

"Alright, Jules! Hit number five on the juke box because Ava finally has a new attitude!" Jenny called back to one of the other waitresses.

Ava laughed and picked up a mop. Jules punched in the numbers on the juke box and then she and Jenny and the other girls all grabbed mops and brooms.

"You're taking the lead." Jenny told Ava.

The music began to play and the girls all stood in different places of the pub. They all began to move to the music. Ava couldn't hold back the smile on her face. Then the words started and she had to open her mouth and sing.

_Runnin' hot, runnin' cold  
I was runnin' into overload, it was extreme  
I took it so high, so low  
So low, there was nowhere to go like a bad dream_

The other girls joined in on the chorus.

_Somehow the wires uncrossed, my tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn_

_I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do  
I tidied it up my point of view  
I got a new attitude!_

_I'm in control, my worries are few  
'Cause I've got love like I never knew  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
I got a new attitude!_

_Loki..._

Loki walked through the streets of the small Earth town. He made his way to the pub where Ava worked. It still had yet to open, but he hoped he'd be able to get inside early. He wanted to see Ava before her shift started.

He was in luck, the owner of the pub was outside taking out some trash. He looked up as Loki approached. "Oh, Lawrence, isn't it?"

"Yes." Loki replied. "James, correct?"

"Yes. You wanna come in?" James offered. "A man who stands up for my girls and puts a smile on any of their faces, especially Ava's is welcome here any time."

"Thank you. I would like that." Loki replied.

"I will warn you, though, the girls are doing their little pre-shift song and dance. This is also the first time Ava's joined in in it." James told him. "If we sneak in, we might be able to surprise them."

Loki smiled. He liked the idea of catching Ava off guard. Plus being sneaky was one of his favorite past times. "Sneaky is my middle name." He replied.

They quietly made their way inside. Loki was instantly greeted by the sight of Ava holding a mop and dancing and singing. The other waitresses of the pub were as well, but he paid them not attention, he could only see Ava. Her back was to him, so she hadn't yet spotted him.

_Somehow the wires uncrossed, my tables were turned_

_Never knew I had such a lesson to learn_

_I'm feeling good from my head to my shoes_

_Know where I'm going and know what to do_

_I tidied it up, my point of view_

_I got a new attitude_

_I'm in control my worries are few_

At that moment Ava and the other girls turned and she instantly stopped singing as she caught sight of Loki. Her cheeks became bright red and her eyes widened as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. _I remember that look whenever her parents or mine would catch us sneaking into places we weren't allowed._ Loki thought with a smile.

"Ooh, we've been caught." A woman standing not far from Ava said. The woman had short blond hair and brown eyes.

Ava turned her head to the other woman. "You may be my friend, but I am not above hurting you." she said.

"Awe come on Ava, I've got to have a little fun. I mean how often have I been able to tease you about this kind of thing?"

Ava picked up a damp towel from the table next to her and tossed it at the other woman. "I think that table over there needs wiped off. The one in the far corner, way over there." Ava told her.

The other woman grinned and stuck her tongue out before walking away.

Ava turned back to Loki, still having that embarrassed look on her face. "I see you found yourself wandering in here." She told him.

Loki smiled at her and walked closer. "Well, this pub does have a wonderful atmosphere and a splendid staff." He told her, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Especially the waitresses."

Ava found herself blushing even deeper. He seemed to know exactly what to say to get her to turn fifty shades of red.

"James!" The woman with the short brown hair called to the owner.

"What?" He asked.

"I think we can save a ton on electricity tonight. We won't have to turn the lights on. We'll just work by the glow from Ava's face!"

Ava turned to her friend and glared. "You're really pushing it tonight, Jenny!"

Jenny just grinned at her. "You know you love me." She then returned to wiping down the tables.

Loki grinned at Ava as she turned back to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Loki told her. "It's rather adorable."

"You have got to stop that." she told him, her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Well, how about I do something else instead?" He asked.

"What would that be?" Ava asked, her curiosity piqued.

Loki smiled and once again made a few flourishes with his hands. He then produced a small wooden carving of a horse. "For you."

Ava took the carving and looked at it. Loki watched as she blinked, obviously remembering something.

"I hope you like it." He said.

"I do." Ava replied. "I...I just..." She shook her head and looked up at him smiling. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He replied. He felt a mixture of disappointment and hope. He knew that some part of her had recognized the carving. He had given her one just like it when they were children. She had been upset when her father had been severely wounded in battle. He had given her the carving to cheer her up. His tricks had always cheered her up.

_Later that night..._

After her shift, Ava walked home with her arm looped through Lawrence's. As he did every night he walked her to her door and bid her good night with a kiss on the back of her hand. Once inside, Ava showered and dressed for bed. She put the carved horse on her night stand before climbing in bed and falling asleep. She was instantly greeted by another dream of herself as a child.

She was sitting in a dark room, one she hadn't been in in any of her other dreams. She hugged her knees to her chest and tears were spilling out of them. "Ava?" The familiar voice of the boy came to her.

"What?" She asked, through sobs.

"I came to see you. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She lied. "Father is the one I am worried about."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Loki said, coming to sit down next to her. "The healers are the best."

"I know." Ava replied. "But still..."

Loki sat next to her, thinking for a moment. "I've got a new trick to show you."

This piqued Ava's interest. She turned her head to look at him. "What?"

Loki lifted a hand and mad a few moments and soon a perfectly carved wooden horse rested in his hand. "For you."

Ava reached over and took the horse from him. She looked at it, turning it this way and that. Then she looked at Loki briefly before throwing her arms around him and hugging him. "Thank you." She told him.

"Any time."


	6. Chapter 6

"Father, I've been looking all over for Loki and I cannot find him." Thor said, entering his father's chambers.

"That is because he is on Earth and has been for a few days." Odin replied.

"Why has he gone there?"

"Heimdall found Ava there." Odin replied. "Loki went to bring her back."

"Then why hasn't he?" Thor inquired. "That should only take one day."

"Ava has no memories of her life here." Odin answered his son. "Loki is trying to help her remember before he brings her back."

"How long will he be gone?"

"As long as it takes."

"And you're okay with this?"

"It matters not. He has already gone and there is nothing that I can do." Odin replied.

_On Earth..._

Three weeks had come to pass. Ava and Loki had been spending time together daily. Every night, he walked her home and bid her good night with a kiss on her hand. Ava was beginning to wish he would kiss more than just her hand, but she also wasn't brave enough to kiss him herself.

Every night, Ava also had more and more dreams of being a child. Most of her dreams, she was playing in the palace with the young boy, but a few she was home with her parents. Her favorite dreams were the ones where she was playing with the boy. Those were the happiest dreams.

On this particular night, Ava sat curled up on her couch. She had a cup of hot cocoa beside her and her book in hand. It was getting really good and she knew she wanted to finish it.

_Lily woke from a series of strange dreams. In each dream, she had been in a different time period and Luke was by her side in every dream. They were together and happy. A few times they did battle with evil for the greater good, but most of the time, they were just together. "That was weird." She spoke aloud._

"_What was, my love?" Luke asked her._

"_I just had some very...strange dreams." She answered, looking over at the angel lying beside her._

_He smiled at her. "Tell me about them."_

_Lily explained the dreams, describing the details of the time periods and the events that had happened. "In one dream, you and I were battling demons together that fought for control of mankind during the Civil War. In another we were dancing at a disco in the seventies."_

"_It is finally coming back to you." Luke replied._

"_What is?"_

"_Your memory." Luke answered._

"_You're telling me...that those things really happened?" Lily asked, in disbelief._

_Luke took her hand and pressed his lips to her finger tips. "Yes, my love."_

"_But how? How is that even possible?"_

"_I, my love, am not the only angel in this room."_

Just then Ava's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and had it not been the hotel where Lawrence was staying, she would not have answered. She hit the talk button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Hello." Lawrence's voice drifted to her through the phone and washed over her, bringing a warmth to her body that she could only experience from him.

_Oh good grief! Even over the phone he sounds so smooth and seductive!_ She thought. "How are you doing?" Ava asked.

"Fine." Lawrence answered. "I was hoping that I could see you tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Ava asked, looking forward to any chance she could to spend time with him.

"I thought we could walk through the park and look at the lights they have put up."

"That sounds wonderful." Ava replied.

"I'll come to your place in twenty minutes, if that is alright?"

"I can be ready in twenty minutes." Ava replied.

"Alright, I will see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Ava hung up the phone and quickly headed to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a green sweater. Green had always been her favorite color and she really wasn't sure why. She quickly pulled the clothes on and then went into he bathroom. She brushed out her long red hair and put some light make-up on.

Ava walked into the living room and pulled on her knee-high black boots and her black leather coat. She wrapped a green scarf around her neck and put on the matching hat and grabbed the gloves from her pocket. She opened the door and stepped out, just as Lawrence was coming up the hall.

"I take it that you're ready to go?" He asked, smiling.

She couldn't help but to smile back at him. "Yeah."

Lawrence offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Ava giggled as she linked her arm with his. "Yes."

They walked out from the apartment building to the small park just a few blocks away. Lawrence kept Ava entertained with a few tricks. They soon arrived at the park and walked along the path that was strung up with Christmas lights in various patterns.

Ava smiled and leaned her head against his arm. "It's beautiful out here."

Lawrence looked at her and smiled. "Truly, it is." Then without a thought, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Ava's cheeks reddened and her smile grew. She hugged herself closer to him, not really sure what else to do. She really wasn't very good at these things. _Of course that's because I have zero experience with these things._ She thought.

As Loki walked through the park with Ava, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful and even though she didn't remember their childhood together just yet, she was still the same Ava he had known then. He had enjoyed making her face turn red by kissing her head.

After they finished the trail of lights, there was a small booth set up that was giving out free hot chocolate and cookies. They each took a cup of cocoa and a cookie. Ava seemed to have a smile permanently etched on her face. _And it's a beautiful smile._ Loki thought as he gazed at her. He was then overcome by the sudden desire to pulled her to him and kiss her lips. He debated internally with himself for several moments.

"What are you thinking about?" Ava asked him, as she pulled him towards a secluded spot away from everyone else.

Loki looked at her. Her petal pink lips looked plump and inviting. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and life. In that moment, the decision was made for him. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek. His thumb gently traced her lower lip. "Just about...how much I want to kiss you right now." He answered.

Ava's breathing seemed to slow a bit and her lips parted slightly. Her heart picked up its pace. "Then...why don't you?" She asked breathlessly.

Loki took her on her invitation. He slowly dipped his head down and closed the gap between them. His lips were on hers.

A charge of electricity seemed to surge between the two of them as their lips connected. Ava felt a whirl of emotions going through her at that moment. She felt it so strongly that she could swear that it was a physical presence around her. That was when she opened her eyes. The snow around them swirled, but it was only around them and it was coming up from the ground. That was when Ava remembered why she hadn't gotten close to anyone. Why she hadn't let herself. Why she had built walls and kept them up over her long life.

Panic surged through her and she broke the kiss. "I have to go." She said. "I'm sorry."

The snow was still swirling around them and Loki saw it. He was opening his mouth to say something, but Ava wouldn't let him.

"it's probably best if we don't see each other again." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. She then turned and ran off towards her apartment.

"Ava! Wait!" Loki called.

"I can't Lawrence! I'm sorry!" She called back over her shoulder as she ran.

"Dammit. That is not how this was supposed to go." Loki muttered. Then he took off running after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava ran to her apartment, tears stinging her eyes. She got inside and shut and locked the door. She pressed her back to the door and slowly slid down the floor as the tears began to fall freely. "I should have...known." She scolded herself. "I can't have a relationship like that. What was I even thinking?"

Ava let the sobs overtake her. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. "It's better this way." She told herself. "He would grow old and die and I would go on centuries still living and missing him."

She cried harder then. No matter what, she knew she would miss him. She had fallen in love with him. She had thought of having a life with him, but in that one kiss, when her emotions had taken over, and unleashed the power she worked so hard to keep hidden, she was reminded why she wasn't normal. She was reminded why having a relationship was impossible.

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Ava, let me in." Lawrence's voice spilled through the door and washed over her.

It was like another stab to her heart. She couldn't even think of holding back her tears. "No." She managed before her voice was completely lost to sobs.

"Ava, please." Lawrence pleaded. "I have to talk to you."

"There's...nothing...to...talk...about." She managed between sobs.

"Yes, there is, Ava." Lawrence protested. "If you do not let me in, I will find my own way in. I promise you this is important."

Ava took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She rose on shaky legs, using the table for support. She unlocked and opened the door just a crack. "I can't do this." She told him.

"Please, just give me five minutes?" Lawrence begged.

Ava stepped back and opened the door the rest of the way. Lawrence walked inside and she shut the door behind him. "What is it?" She asked.

Lawrence turned to face her. He put a hand to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears. "I don't want you to cry."

"Is that it?" Ava asked. "After you saw what I could do?"

"Ava, you don't have to hide who you are from me." He told her. "You don't have to hide your gift from me."

"How can you call it a gift?" Ava asked. "And why?"

Loki did the only thing he could think of. "Because, Ava..."

"I have my own gift." A copy of him finished, standing behind him.

"A few of them actually." Another copy said, sitting on the couch.

Ava looked between the three of them and watched as more and more appeared. She blinked a few times to assure herself that she really was seeing this. During one blink, she was brought back to the golden palace and the young boy standing in front of her, taunting her to come after him. Then several more of him appeared and she couldn't figure out which was the real Loki.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Lawrence. "You're him...the boy from my dreams...Loki."

"The one and only." Loki said, making his copies disappear. "And I have spent the last few centuries missing you like mad."

"But..how is this even possible, Loki?" Ava asked. "What are we?"

Loki took Ava's hands and brought her over to the couch to sit down. "We are not of this world, Ava." Loki began.

"Then where are we from?" She asked.

"A place called Asgard, the realm eternal." Loki answered. "Many years ago, humans accepted the fact that they were not alone in the universe and we were once worshiped as gods by some of the primitive cultures of Earth."

"That...would explain a lot." Ava said. "But...how did I end up on Earth...and without any memory of who I am?"

"When we were children...you used to come to the palace and play with me all the time." Loki explained. "There was an attack...and you and I were running through the halls. There was a vortex created..."

"And I had fallen...you were trying to keep me from falling in...but..." Ava said.

"But you let go of my hand and fell in." Loki finished. "You remember?"

"Yes." Ava replied.

"Do you...remember why you let go of my hand?" Loki asked.

"Because...I thought that the vortex would lead to certain death...and I knew that if you had continued to try and save me...that we both would have been lost." Ava answered. "I didn't want that for you."

Loki lifted a hand to cup her cheek. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You always did care so much about others more than yourself."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ava asked.

"Would you have believed me if I'd have told you we were gods?" He asked.

"Probably not." She replied, with a laugh.

Loki smiled. "I love the sound of your laughter. It is a sound that I have missed."

Ava smiled back. "I missed you without even knowing it."

Loki leaned in and pressed his lips to Ava's. Items around the room began spinning in the air around them. However, this time when Ava tried to break the, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He wasn't about to let her go.

Ava thought about fighting him for a moment, but she didn't really want to. She just let herself fall into the kiss and let the items in her room fly around and around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers in his hair.

After several intense moments, Loki finally released her. They stared at each other, both breathing hard. The items in the apartment were still flying around in a giant circle around them. "I have to learn to control that." Ava said, looking pointedly at the flying items.

Loki chuckled. "I don't mind."

Ava smiled. "You've always known how to make me feel better about anything."

"You have the most beautiful smile and a laugh that is music to my ears." Loki replied. "And now that you remember everything, I can take you back home."

"Home." Ava said, feeling the word on her lips. "During my time here on Earth, that word has become so foreign, but now...now it sounds wonderful...no longer an unattainable dream, but a reality."

Loki smiled. "When do you think you'll have everything ready here?" He asked, knowing that she would need to get things squared away. "I know a few other people who would also like to see you again."

"It should only take a couple of days." Ava answered. "A week at most."

Loki pulled her back to him for another kiss. He was glad that she remembered and she was back. She had lost the control over her powers that she'd once had, but then it still hadn't been much. She would get it back soon and she would be back in their realm. He would have her home soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ava walked into the pub. James looked up at her from behind the bar. "You're supposed to be off today." James said.

"Yeah…I know…I need to talk to you about that." Ava replied, feeling nervous. She'd lived and worked there for the last three years.

"What's going on, Ava?" James asked.

"I'm leaving town." Ava answered.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Jenny asked, rounding the corner. "You're leaving?"

Ava had hoped that Jenny wouldn't be working and she would be able to talk to her alone, but it didn't look like that was happening. She turned to James. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow. So, I'm quitting."

"We'll miss you." James said. "But I hope that you're happy."

Jenny was instantly at Ava's side, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the back. "Why are you leaving? Does this have anything to do with Lawrence?"

Ava sighed. "Yes. I'm leaving with him tomorrow."

"Why? Where are you going?" Jenny questioned.

"London." Ava lied. "It's his home."

"You've only known the guy for three weeks and you're running off with him?" Jenny asked. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Ava grabbed her friend by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I know that this sounds completely crazy, but…I belong with Lawrence."

"After three weeks you can say that? It's only been three weeks for crying out loud!"

Ava looked at her friend. "You know me. I wouldn't do something like this if I weren't absolutely sure."

"You've never even given any of the guys, that have been after you since you came here, the time of day. Now a magician comes from Britain and you're ready to run off with him?"

Ava fought back a laugh. _If only you knew the truth._ She thought. "Jenny, that should be more proof to you then. You know I've been waiting for the right guy, for everything to click…and it just does with Lawrence. I belong with him."

Jenny looked back at Ava. "You really are happy with him, aren't you?"

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"You had better write me, and call as often as you can, and come back and visit sometimes." Jenny told her.

Ava felt guilty instantly. She should have never have let herself get close to Jenny. She should have never let her become a friend. It made this entire thing that much harder. "As much as I can." She replied.

Jenny threw her arms around Ava and hugged her close. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Ava replied, fighting back tears. But she knew she belonged on Asgard.

_Loki…_

Loki walked to the bi-frost sight in the forest. "Heimdall, bring me home." He called, looking up at the sky.

In an instant Loki was transported back to Asgard. "You will be bringing Lady Ava back tomorrow night." Heimdall stated.

Loki nodded. "I must inform her parents."

Heimdall nodded.

Loki walked out of the room and headed for the home of Ava's parents. He knocked on the door and a servant opened the door for him. Ava's mother sat by the fire place, holding one of Ava's old toys. It was something she had done since the night Ava had first disappeared. She looked up at him. "What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, standing up and curtsying to him.

"Lady Gail, I have news for you." Loki answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Ava is alive and well." Loki answered. "She has been on Earth all of this time."

Lady Gail dropped the toy to the floor. "My…my daughter is alive?"

Loki nodded. "I've spent the last three weeks with her on Earth…she had no memory of her life here on Asgard. She just remembered everything last night."

"Is she here?" Lady Gail asked.

"I will be returning with her tomorrow evening." Loki answered. "She has a few things to take care of on Earth, before she can leave."

Just then, Ava's father, Hagar entered the house. "Prince Loki, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Before Loki could answer Lady Gail was rushing to her husband's side. "Ava…she is alive! He is bringing her home to us tomorrow evening!"

Hagar looked over at Loki. "This is true?"

Loki nodded. "She has been on Earth, living amongst the mortals. She finally remembered her life here last night."

"That is wonderful!" Hagar said, picking up his wife and swinging her around.

"I must return to Earth." Loki said. "I will be back with her tomorrow evening, if you will meet us in the palace."

"Of course." Lady Gail said. She then bowed Loki. "Thank you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Ava was hugging Jenny. "You have to call and write and visit when you can." Jenny said, making her feel guilty all over again.

"I will do my best." Ava replied.

Loki stood off to the side, awaiting the good byes to be over.

Jenny pulled back and looked at Ava. "You be careful. Take care of yourself."

"I will." Ava said.

Jenny then looked away from Ava and turned her attention to Loki. "You had better take care of her. Keep her safe and happy." She warned.

Loki wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulders. "I will." He promised.

Jenny nodded. "Good."

James shook Ava's hand. "You're welcome back any time."

"Thanks." She replied, knowing full well she wouldn't be back.

The other waitresses said their good byes to her. "Of course you leave, just when you start to be fun." Jules told her.

Ava smiled. "Bye." Then she and Loki left the pub. They walked outside to a cab that was awaiting them. They made it to the edge of town before Loki made the cab and every other part of the ruse disappear. They walked hand-in-hand through the forest, Loki leading the way. They arrived at the bi-frost sight.

Loki looked over at Ava. "Are you ready, my love?" He asked.

Ava's heart did a little flutter at him calling her that. "Yes." She answered, a mixture of nervousness and excitement in her voice.

Loki smiled as he squeezed her hand. He looked up at the sky. "Heimdall, bring us home."

A flash of light and soon Ava was standing on the bridge with Loki. "Welcome back to Asgard." Heimdall greeted them.

"Thank you." Ava replied.

Loki turned to her. He lifted his arm and offered it to her. "Shall we?" He asked.

Ava looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead the way. As they walked, she couldn't help but to look everywhere. She knew that she had grown up here and even remembered it, but it was as if she were seeing the city for the first time. It was grand and beautiful. It seemed even more grand than in her memories.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" Loki asked, a playful smile on his face.

"It just feels so…grand…after being on Earth for so long." Ava replied.

Loki looked over at her. She was still dressed in the jeans and sweater from earth. He himself was still in the suit. He stopped their walk.

"What is it?" Ava asked, worried that something was wrong.

Loki smiled. "We are not properly dressed." He answered. He then with a wave of his hands changed their clothes. "That's better." He said. He then looked over at Ava. The dress he had selected for her, looked beautiful. "You look so beautiful."

Her cheeks reddened. "You don't look so bad yourself."

They walked a ways until they came to a pair of horses awaiting them. Ava's eyes widened. A flash of a memory came to her of riding horse back with Loki as children, but she couldn't quite remember how to ride a horse exactly. She froze right there.

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked, his tone concerned.

"Some things still haven't come back to me." She answered.

"Like how to ride a horse?" Loki asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Ava replied.

Loki laughed. "Then I guess you will just have to ride with me." He climbed on one of the horses and then held his hand out for Ava.

Ava accepted his hand and he helped her up in the saddle in front of him. He put his arms on either side of her as he picked up the reins.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were just faking to be closer to me." Loki teased as he tugged on the reins and the horse began to move.

Ava blushed and smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you know better."

Loki chucked and kissed the top of her head. "It will come back to you."

They soon arrived at the stables. Loki dismounted and turned back to Ava. He lifted his hands and placed them at her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and with his help, slid from the saddle. One of the attendants at the stable took the horse away. They stood there for a moment, still holding onto each other and looking into each other's eyes.

"There you are Brother!" Boomed the voice of Thor.

Thor's voice made Loki and Ava both jump and pull apart. "Hello Brother." Loki replied, really hating that his brother interrupted the moment he and Ava were having.

Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder. "I see your trip to Earth was a success. Well done." Thor congratulated Loki.

"Thank you." Loki replied, not knowing what else to really say.

Ava just stood staring at Thor, an incredulous look on her face. Loki was having a hard time not laughing at her expression.

Thor moved to stand in front of Ava. He took her right hand in his and looked at her. "Lady Ava, it is good to see you again." He said, placing a feather light kiss on the back of her hand.

Loki watched her expression closely. There was no blush as there usually was whenever he kissed her hand. Her expression was actually quite confused. "I'm sorry...who are you?" She asked. "My memory is still a little fuzzy."

This time Thor was the one who had the look of disbelief on his face. "I am Thor. You do not remember me?"

"Not particularly, no." Ava answered. "I'm sorry."

Loki was having to school his expression and keep from laughing. Ava and Thor had never really spent all that much time together as children, and here Thor was expecting her to remember him. Loki took control of himself and turned to Ava. "Come now. There are a couple of people waiting to see you. And they may have missed you more than I." He said, offering her his arm.

Ava took his arm once again after politely bowing to Thor. Loki led her away, leaving Thor standing there, trying to figure out why Ava had not remembered him. Once they were out of ear shot, Loki turned to Ava. "He seemed very disappointed that you did not remember him." He said, unable to contain his smile.

Ava grinned sheepishly. "Did I say I forgot him...because I remember him clearly...I remember all of the pranks you and I pulled on him at the very least. I just thought I might add another to the list."

Loki's smile turned into an ear to ear grin. "That's my Ava."

Ava grinned and giggled. "So, who missed me more than you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Your parents." Loki answered. "They should be just down the hall on the right and through the doors."

Ava stopped in her tracks. She suddenly felt very nervous and the room round her began to reflect that, the tapestries on the walls began to lift and flutter about.

"Are you feeling nervous my love?" Loki asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

Loki gestured to the tapestries moving. "That."

"Oh...that." She replied. "Maybe just a bit."

"There's no need to be nervous. They're your parents, Ava. They will be so happy to see you."

"I know...it's just...it's been so long...and I...I don't even know why I'm feeling this nervous."

Loki chuckled softly. "Just take a deep breath. Everything will be fine."

Ava nodded and took in a deep breath. The tapestries returned to their original positions and Ava felt a little calmer.

"Better?" Loki asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

They continued on to the hall to their right. At then end stood two large double doors. They walked to the doors and two guards opened them. The doors led into a large room and on the opposite side, Ava saw her parents standing there. Her father's arm was around her mother.

"Ava." Lady Gail cried as she caught sight of her daughter. She then picked up the hem of her gown and ran towards Ava.

Ava found herself removing her arm from Loki's and running towards her mother. The two women embraced. "Mom." Ava said, loving how wonderful it felt to say that word.

Gail pulled back and placed her hands on either side of Ava's face. Both women had tears of joy in their eyes. "My sweet little Ava." She said. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman."

Just then Hagar walked over to them and scooped them both into his arms. "My family is back together." He said. "I've got both of my girls again." He kissed the tops of both of their heads.

"And it is all thanks to you, Loki." Lady Gail said. "I owe you a great debt of gratitude."

"We all do." Hagar added, putting the two women down.

Loki smiled. "It was my pleasure." he replied. "Now go home and rejoice. I will see you all tomorrow at the party."

Gail and Hagar bowed respectfully to Loki and started walking out the doors that Ava and Loki ad entered through. Ava of course, threw her arms around Loki's neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly. "Thank you, for returning me to my family, Loki." she whispered to him.

Loki chuckled and placed his lips at her ear. "Trust me, my love, when I tell you this: my motives for bringing you home were entirely selfish ones." He whispered to her.

"I know." Ava whispered back with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Loki sat in his chambers, reading one of his favorite books. "Brother, why did you not join us for dinner?" Thor asked entering the room.

"And once again, why didn't you knock?" Loki asked.

"We are brothers. Who has need of knocking?" Thor inquired.

Loki shook his head. "It is a common courtesy. What do you want?"

"I already said, I came to find out why you did not join Mother, Father, and me for dinner."

"I just needed to think for a moment." Loki told his brother.

Thor walked over and sat down next to Loki. "What troubles you, Loki? Your journey to Midgard was successful. You found Ava and you brought her back. You reunited her with her family. You did a wonderful thing, Brother."

"Yes, but you see I may have reunited her with her parents, but I intend to take her away again." Loki replied.

"What do you mean, Loki?" Thor inquired.

"I love her, Thor." Loki answered. "I intend to make her my bride."

A huge smile spread across Thor's face. "That's wonderful, Brother!" He said, clapping Loki on the shoulder. He then looked at Loki and saw that he looked rather solemn. "Why the sullen look with such happy news?"

"I have to talk to Father...and then her father before I ask her." Loki answered. "As we have already covered in this conversation, she was just reunited with her family. I am sure they won't be so keen on giving her up just as soon as they got her back."

"Ah, but you are a son of Odin and the one who did the reuniting. It's a match no parent would refuse." Thor countered. "And I am sure Father will be pleased with the news. I'm sure Mother will be excited at the prospect of planning your wedding."

Loki smiled. "You do make it sound like nothing will go wrong."

"Because nothing will, Brother."

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Loki said.

Odin entered the room. "Both of my sons together. This is something a father loves to see." He said.

Loki looked over at Thor. "You see, he is our father and the king and yet he still knocks."

Thor laughed. "I shall leave so that you two can speak." He said, standing and leaving the room.

"What do we need to speak about?" Odin asked, walking over to sit down by Loki.

"It's nothing." Loki answered.

"Loki, my son, this was your first night home in weeks and you did not join your family for dinner. Why is that?"

"I just needed to think." Loki answered.

"About?"

"Father...I...I have fallen deeply in love with Ava and I intend to make her my bride." Loki confessed.

Odin smiled. "That is wonderful, my son. Every great man needs a woman to stand beside him."

"But will her parents readily agree to the match?" Loki inquired. "She was just reunited with them after centuries apart."

"I know, but you are my son, Loki." Odin said. "They will agree to it. Your mother will be happy to plan your wedding."

"That's what Thor said."

_The next night..._

Ava slipped into a pale blue and silver gown. Her hair was pulled part of the way back and curled. Flowers were placed in her hair. Light make-up adorned her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You look so beautiful." Gail told her daughter as she finished placing the last flower in her hair. "You will be the bell of the ball. All of the young men will be falling over themselves to have a dance with you."

Ava laughed. "There is only one I care about."

Gail smiled knowingly. "You love him don't you?"

Ava's cheeks flushed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to a woman who knows the look of love." Gail replied. She then kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now, you're all finished. I believe your father is waiting for us."

Ava and her mother left the room and found Hagar sitting by the fire. "Let's go to this party." He said, standing up.

The family left the house and headed for the palace. They arrived at the palace. The party was in full swing. People were eating, drinking, and dancing. Hagar and Gail walked ahead. Hagar heading to join a few of his fellow warriors and Gail to join some of the other ladies. Ava hung back. It had been a while since she had attended one of these parties and she felt nervous. She was also hoping to see Loki.

"Looking for me?" The familiar velvety voice asked, from behind her.

Ava turned with a surprised yet happy smile to see Loki. "You give yourself too much credit. I was just adjusting. It's been a few centuries since I've been around a crowd like this."

Loki lifted his hands and held them about his heart as if he had been hurt. A playful look came across his face. "Ouch, that one hurt."

Ava giggled. "Okay, maybe I was looking for you." She confessed. "But just a little bit."

Loki smiled at her. He then took her hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Ava giggled and blushed. "Yes."

Loki led her to the dance floor. Once they found a place, Loki held one of Ava's hands in his and placed his other at her waist. She placed her free arm on his shoulder. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress."

Ava blushed. "Thank you." She said, looking away from him.

Loki grinned. "I love that shade of red on you." He said, causing her to blush deeper. "And that shade as well."

Ava looked up at him. "You have to stop that."

"But it's such fun." Loki countered.

Ava nodded her head slightly. "I almost forgot for a second, I'm dealing with the god of mischief and magic."

"I do seem to remember you loving my mischief before." Loki replied.

"Yes...when it's directed at Thor or...anyone but me."

Loki laughed. "You mean like this?" He asked, lifting a hand towards Thor and turning the wine in his cup into snakes. This caused Thor to drop his cup.

Thor looked over at Loki. "That was a waste of good wine."

Loki and Ava just laughed. Loki waved his hand again and the snakes disappeared. He turned his attention back to Ava. "You're the only one who seems to appreciate my tricks."

"Perhaps that's because I appreciate you." She replied.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kiss you right now?" He asked her.

"That might not be a good idea." Ava replied. "I don't think everyone would like it if their food started flying around the room."

"Probably not, but it would be fun."

Frigga approached Gail. "It would appear that our children are just as close as they ever were." She observed, speaking to Gail.

"It would seem so." Gail replied. "Perhaps even closer than before."

"Perhaps we'll be planning a wedding together soon." Frigga said, having no idea of the conversation Loki had had with Thor and Odin.

"Perhaps." Gail agreed. "Remember being that young and falling in love like that?"

"Yes." Frigga answered. "I remember when I first saw Odin...how handsome he looked."

"It was at the same party where I met Hagar. I remember our families had gone together." Gail said. "You and I had gotten ready together, doing each other's hair and coordinating our dresses."

Frigga laughed. "And now here we are, at a party just as that vary one, and we are watching our children dance together. My son and your daughter."

"How soon do you think it will be before we are planning this wedding?" Gail asked, Frigga.

"I imagine as soon as Loki works up the nerve to speak with you and Hagar." Frigga answered.

"Do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Ava asked Loki.

Loki glanced over to see his mother and Ava's mother standing off to the side looking at them and talking. "I know a way to fix that. It would also solve our problem with me wanting to kiss you."

"And what is this solution?" Ava asked.

Loki stopped their dancing and let go of Ava, except her hand. "Follow me." He led her through the sea of people on the dance floor and took her down a hall. They took several turns down other halls until they were standing on a terrace in the cool night air.

"I should have known this would be your solution." Ava said.

"We can always go back to the party." Loki said.

Ava put herself directly in front of Loki, leaving just the tiniest gap between their bodies. "I didn't mean that. Besides, I think I remember you saying something about a kiss."

Loki lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. "I vaguely remember something about that." He said, slowly dipping his head closer to hers, his lips mere centimeters from hers.

Ava's lips parted slightly and her heart picked up. She wanted him to go ahead and close that short distance between their lips. Her entire being ached for him to just kiss her. "Are you going to kiss me or are you going to keep dragging this out?"

Loki chuckled. "Well, with an attitude like that, I might just drag it out a little longer."

Ava grinned. "You may be all for dragging it out, but I'm not." She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Loki smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Naturally, the few items that adorned the terrace began to fly around them, matching the swirl of emotions that were passing between the couple.

Just then a bolt of lightning passed right by them, causing them to break apart. Thor's laughter boomed through the air around them. Loki and Ava looked at Thor. Loki had a look of disdain on his face and Ava had a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and annoyance on her face.

"What? I thought you two enjoyed tricks." Thor said, laughing and taking a sip of his wine.

Ava narrowed her eyes and with her mind, caused Thor to spill the drink on himself. "Good work, Ava." Loki told her, smiling in approval.

"What is it with you two and wasting good wine?" Thor asked.

Loki and Ava just laughed. "You just don't know real fun, Brother." Loki told him. "Allow me to get that off of you." Loki waved his hand and the wine that had covered Thor, turned into snakes, crawling over him.

Thor quickly shook them off of him. Ava and Loki laughed at him. "Now that is a trick." Loki said to his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Ava went out with Sif, getting reacquainted with Asgard. Her parents were headed to the palace. Loki had requested an audience with them. "What do you suppose this is about?" Hagar asked his wife.

"I imagine that after these last few days, Loki has finally decided to ask us for our permission for Ava's hand." Gail answered.

"My baby girl...she's not ready for marriage." Hagar replied.

"She's not a baby anymore." Gail countered. "She is a grown woman."

"I know." Hagar replied. "But we just got her back."

"True, but it was by Loki's hand that we got her back." Gail replied. "And it's not like we would never see her. We could visit her in the palace and she could visit us."

"I know." Hagar replied.

"Plus, we will be rewarded with grandchildren." Gail said. "And we'll have the time with her up until the wedding."

"Grandchildren will be nice." Hagar admitted.

"And above all else, she does love him."

Hagar sighed. "I know."

They soon arrived in the palace. They walked through the halls until they arrived in a large room. Loki was standing looking out a window, his back to them. He turned around and smiled at them. "Welcome." He greeted them.

They bowed respectfully to him. "Thank you, Loki." Hagar replied. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Right to it then." Loki said, feeling a little nervous. "Can I offer you some wine?"

"No thank you." Hagar answered.

"Loki, what is this meeting about?" Gail asked, already knowing.

Loki looked at her. "Well, I'll just get it out then." He said. He then looked at both of them. "I am madly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with your daughter. If she'll have me, with your blessing, I wish to make her my bride."

"We would be honored to have you as our son-in-law." Gail answered.

"Yes." Hagar agreed.

Loki let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

_Ava..._

Ava and Sif walked the streets of Asgard together. "How does it feel to be back home?" Sif asked Ava.

"Quite wonderful." Ava answered. "I just wish that I could remember more."

"You don't remember everything?" Sif inquired.

Ava shook her head. "I remember most things, but every once in a while, I'll have a flash of a new memory. It's mostly just little things that I don't remember."

Sif nodded. Then she decided to change the subject. "What was it like? Living on Earth I mean?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it." Ava answered. "The time passed in one long and lonely blur."

"Lonely?" Sif asked.

"I learned early on not to get attached to people." Ava explained. "Since they all grew old and died and I didn't...at least not in the same short time span as the humans. So, I just stayed away from people for the most part...well except for the last three years."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a friend. I worked at a pub as a server and she did too. She decided she would be my friend whether I wanted her to be or not." Ava replied with a shrug. "The biggest thing about Earth is that everything is always changing. I come here and the only thing that has changed is everyone is older and several people have their own families."

"Is that something you wish for?" Sif asked.

"What?"

"A family."

"Oh...well maybe...someday." Ava answered, knowing full well that that was all she could think about. "If..."

"If Loki asks for your hand?" Sif finished for her.

Ava blushed. "Perhaps."

Sif smiled. "You are definitely waiting for Loki to ask." She teased. "Trust me, he will soon."

Ava looked at Sif. "What makes you so sure?"

"The way you two look at each other." Sif answered. "And the fact that he went to Earth to find you and spent weeks there until you got your memory back."

Ava and Sif spent the next few hours walking and talking. Eventually, Ava returned home. She found her mother sitting in front of the fire. She looked up at her and smiled. "We've been invited to dinner at the palace. You and I have to get ready." She then took Ava by the hand and led her into her room and pulled out two dresses. She handed one to Ava.

Gail helped her daughter get ready, doing her hair, similar to how she had done it the night of the party. This time she left out the flowers. She put light make-up on her daughter's face and was fighting back tears the entire time. "Mother, what's going on?"

"I just want to make sure you look your best for this dinner." Gail answered. "And you look absolutely beautiful."

Once they were ready, the family headed to the palace. They arrived and were escorted to a smaller dining hall than the usual one. "Welcome." Odin greeted them from the head of the table.

Ava and her parents bowed. "Thank you." They said, respectfully.

"Please sit down and enjoy yourselves." He offered.

Frigga was sitting to Odin's right. Thor and Loki were to his left. Hagar and Gail walked over to the table. Hagar pulled the chair out next to Frigga for Gail and then took the seat on her other side. Loki stood and offered Ava his hand. "Allow me."

Ava smiled as she took the offered hand. He led her to her seat, which was next to his and pulled her chair out for her. Once she was seated, Loki sat down in his seat. The group ate the meal that was set before them. They talked and laughed. Loki played a few tricks on Thor to make Ava laugh. Thor didn't fight back as much as he normally would have. He knew what a big night this was going to be for his brother and decided not to ruin it for him.

After the meal was over, Odin and Frigga invited Hagar and Gail to another room and they all left their children alone. Thor excused himself saying that he had something planned with Sif and the warriors three. "I guess that leaves you and me." Loki said, looking over at Ava and smiling.

"I guess so." She replied.

Loki rose from his chair and held out his hand to Ava. "Come with me."

Ava took his hand without a second thought and allowed him to lead her through the halls of the palace. "Where are we going, Loki?" She asked, as he took her to a place she didn't remember being before.

"You'll see." Loki replied. They soon arrived at a beautiful garden. "Do you remember this place yet?"

Ava looked around the garden. She suddenly had flashes of running through the garden, her and Loki chasing each other. "We used to play here all the time." She said.

Loki nodded. "We have so many happy memories here."

Ava looked at him. "Loki, what's going on?"

Loki stood in front of her, holding both of her hands in his. He kept the minimal amount of space between them. "Ava, I love you." He told her. "I love you more than I thought possible. And I lived too long without you and I never want to live without you again."

Ava looked into his eyes. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she just couldn't believe it. "What...what are you saying, Loki?"

Loki released her hands and got down on bended knee. "Ava, I come to you not as a god or a prince, but as a man who is madly and desperately in love with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ava felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her emotions stirring up inside her. "Yes." She answered.

Loki rose and wrapped his arms around Ava, pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers and plants began flying around the garden. It was then that they heard clapping and cheers from above them. They broke the kiss and looked up to see their parents and Thor.

"Congratulations, Brother." Thor boomed.

"It appears we have a wedding to plan, Gail." Frigga said.

"It appears that way." Gail agreed smiling.

Ava calmed herself and was able to get the plants to stop flying around and land in their proper places. She then looked at Loki. "I think they've been planning this wedding since our birth."

"Probably." He agreed, still smiling.

"No we haven't. We've only been planning it since the party." Gail and Frigga said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ava stood on a small pedestal while her mother and other seamstresses worked on her wedding gown. "This dress is going to be so beautiful once it's finished." Gail gushed. "And you're going to be the most beautiful bride Asgard has ever seen."

Ava smiled. She looked at herself in the mirror. From what she could see, the dress was indeed going to be beautiful. "Sometimes I can't believe it." She said.

"Believe what?" Gail asked, looking at her daughter.

"Well, just a few months ago, I was on earth with no memory of who I am. I was living alone...and now I'm with my family...and planning my wedding...well you and Queen Frigga are planning my wedding."

Gail laughed. She then put a hand on her daughter's cheek. "It is a joyous time."

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Gail slapped a smile on her face. "You're my baby...and you're getting married. It's a bitter sweet time for me."

Just then Frigga entered the room. "How is the dress coming along?" She asked. Then she looked up and saw it. "Oh, it's just beautiful."

"And it's not yet finished." Gail said.

"You're going to be such a beautiful bride." Frigga gushed. "I can't wait for you to become a part of my family."

"Yes, you didn't have any daughters and now I'm going to be sharing mine with you." Gail teased.

Frigga laughed. "The daughter I never had, shared with my childhood friend."

"Oh, now I know it. You two have been planning this before Loki and I were even born." Ava accused, a smile on her face.

The two mothers laughed. "You know we're going to have to be getting ready soon. It's almost time for your engagement party." Frigga announced.

"Then we must start getting you ready." Gail said. She, Frigga, and the seamstresses began helping Ava out of her wedding gown and into her dress for the party. They did her hair and make-up. Once she was ready, they escorted her to the palace. They took her to a small room and left her there to go and get ready themselves.

"You look so incredibly beautiful." Loki said, entering the room.

Ava walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you." She told him.

Loki smiled. "Our mothers have been keeping you busy with wedding plans."

"Wedding plans, fittings, oh my gosh the fittings." Ava replied. "And at every fitting my mother cries and I start crying. Then your mom comes in and she starts crying...and it's just a big mess."

Loki laughed. "After spending the day with you and your mother, my mother comes home and she looks at me and starts crying."

"I'm really glad that I'm getting better control over my power." She said. "Otherwise, this could be a disaster."

Loki laughed and kissed her forehead. "The good news is we are only a few weeks away from our wedding. We'll be married and our mothers won't be as mad."

"No, they'll still be mad...they'll just pick something else to go crazy over."

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"Telling us they want grandchildren."

"Yeah, they'll probably go there." Loki agreed.

Just then Frigga and Gail were entering the room. "Just look at them." Gail gushed.

"Oh, I know." Frigga agreed. "So sweet."

"Are you two gonna start crying again?" Ava asked. "Please don't start crying."

The two women laughed. "Not right now." Gail answered.

"But you two need to get ready." Frigga said. "It's almost time."

Loki gave Ava his arm and she looped hers through his and they began walking out. Frigga and Gail walked back out to the party. Loki looked over at Ava and could tell that she was nervous about this party. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Just breathe." He told her. "I'll be with you the entire time."

"I know." She replied, holding onto him.

They walked up to a set of double doors. They stood and waited for a few moments. The doors opened and they began walking down a grand staircase. They arrived at a raised area, where their parents were awaiting them.

"Today, we celebrate the engagement of my youngest son to this wonderful young woman." Odin said. "Loki, my son, you could not have picked a finer woman to be your bride and to share in the journey of life with you. Ava, you are a wonderful woman and I am happy to welcome you into my family. Now, let's all celebrate."

The party kicked off into full swing. Everyone danced and ate and drank. Loki led Ava onto the dance floor. "That wasn't so bad." He said.

Ava laughed. "I just can't wait to be married."

"In just a few more weeks." Loki replied.

"You know, they're going to be incredibly long weeks."

"Especially with your fittings?" He asked.

"Hey, we get an entire room of women crying and sewing. It's...it's...not a pretty sight."

Loki laughed. "It will all be worth it."


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the wedding arrived. Loki stood on the terrace just outside his bedroom. He looked out over the city. In a few hours, the ceremony would be held and he and Ava would be married. He heard his chamber door open and soon Thor was standing beside him.

"Good morning, Brother." Thor greeted him.

"You do realize that this is the last time you'll be able to just barge into my chambers like you own the place." Loki replied. "After my wedding tonight, I will no longer be alone in here."

Thor laughed. "That is true." He replied. He then clapped his hand on Loki's shoulder. "It is a wonderful day for you. I am very happy for you Loki."

"Thank you, Thor." Loki replied. "Did you come here to congratulate me or is there another purpose?"

"We have a pre-wedding feast with Father and Hagar to enjoy." Thor answered. "As well as getting you ready. There is apparently much to do."

Loki chuckled. "But not nearly as much for me as there is for Ava."

Thor laughed. "True. The women have much to do."

_Ava..._

Ava was escorted to the palace by her parents early in the morning. Once they were there, her mother led her in one direction, while her father went another. Ava knew that her father would be spending the day with Loki and the men. She also knew that her mother and Frigga would be helping her get ready through the day.

Ava was taken to a large room. Frigga and a few servant women were waiting. There was a large tub filled with water in the center of the room. Frigga walked over to them. She put both of her hands on either side of Ava's face. "My beautiful soon to be daughter-in-law." She said, kissing Ava on the forehead. "I am excited to have you in my family."

"Thank you." Ava said with a smile.

"We'd better hurry before the water gets cold." Gail said.

Ava was then stripped down and thrown in the tub of water. Thankfully, the water was very warm and felt relaxing. She then spent the next hour being meticulously scrubbed with special soaps and herbs. _If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was being prepared for a sacrifice rather than my wedding._ She thought to herself.

Once the bath was over, Ava was helped out of the tub, she was dried, and placed in a white silken robe that was trimmed in gold. Over the next few hours, Gail and Frigga with the help of a few servants, groomed Ava. The combed and brushed her hair. They pulled part of her hair back and left most of it hanging down. They curled it and strategically placed small glittering crystals in her hair.

Once her hair was finished, the women enjoyed a feast. Once the meal was over, they went back to getting Ava ready for the wedding. They put on soft make-up. "We have to hurry." Frigga said.

"It's almost time." Gail agreed.

The two women then helped Ava into her wedding dress. "Just beautiful." Frigga gushed, tears in her eyes.

"One final finishing touch." Gail said, as she walked over and hooked a veil in Ava's hair. She then pulled back and looked at her daughter. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I just can't believe it...my baby is getting married." The tears then began to spill over.

"I know." Frigga agreed. "And she's marrying my baby."

"Please, don't cry?" Ava asked, looking at both of them.

The two mothers did their best to dry their eyes. Gail walked over to her daughter and placed both of her hands on either side of her face. "It's an emotional and bitter sweet day for me." She told her. "But you are beautiful, my little one. Just look."

Ava smiled as she turned her head and looked in the mirror. Her dress had long lace sleeves that fell off her shoulders. It was made of white silk with a panel of gold down the front. The bodice fit snuggly down to her hips before flaring out the tiniest bit. Her veil was a beautiful sheer fabric trimmed in lace with gold thread woven through it.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Is my daughter ready for her wedding?" Hagar called from the other side.

"Come in, Hagar." Gail called.

"And that is my cue to leave." Frigga said. She looked at Ava with a soft smile. "Today I am happy to welcome you into my family."

"Thank you." Ava replied.

Frigga left and Hagar entered the room. He instantly looked at his daughter. "Oh my, you look so beautiful." He said, his eyes glistening.

"Father, please don't you start crying, too?"

Hagar laughed. "Of course, not." He said. "I just have so much fatherly pride in my daughter...who is no longer my little girl, but a beautiful young woman."

"No. No crying because then I'm going to start crying...and then...it will just be a mess." Ava said.

"The sun is about to set. Are you ready?" Hagar asked Ava.

Ava smiled. "Yes."

_Loki..._

Loki stood at the alter. Thor stood off to his side. His father and Mother sat to the side of the alter. There were chairs set up on the other side of the alter for Ava's parents after they escorted her down the aisle. The rest of the kingdom sat on either side of the aisle. "Are you getting nervous, Brother?" Thor asked, quietly.

"Of course not." Loki replied, just as quietly. "What do I have to be nervous about? I just have the entire kingdom here watching as I take my vows."

Thor chuckled. "I'm sure everything will be go just fine, Brother. Just be happy. You're marrying the woman you love."

The music started and two little girls started walking down the aisle, sprinkling flower petals. They came to the end, curtsied before the royal family and then took seats in the front row of chairs. The music changed.

"Here she comes, Brother." Thor said to Loki.

Everyone rose from their seats and all eyes turned to the end of the aisle. Gold curtains lifted and revealed Ava on her father's arm with her mother at her side. Instantly, all of Loki's anxieties disappeared as soon as he saw his bride. It was as if the entire world disappeared and only he and Ava existed.

Ava looked at him the entire walk down the aisle. A smile stretched across her lips, causing Loki to smile back at her. After what felt like an eternity, Ava arrived at the alter. She hugged both of her parents. Loki walked to them. Hagar took Ava's hand and placed a kiss on it. Loki held out his hand and Hagar placed Ava's in Loki's before he and Gail took their seats to the side of the alter.

Loki and Ava took their places at the alter and the ceremony began. The couple exchanged vows and sealed their love with a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

After the ceremony, a great feast was held with Ava and Loki sitting side-by-side at the head of the table. Their parents were on either side of the table at the end closest to them. Thor stood, holding his goblet of wine. "I think it's time we have a toast for the happy couple." He announced.

"There's no need for that." Loki said.

"Of course there is." Thor replied. "Loki, you are my brother and my friend. Today, you have gain a most beautiful and wonderful bride...and I could not be happier for you. Ava, you are a wonderful woman and I am proud to welcome you to the family and call you my sister. Here is to your long and happy life together."

Everyone lifted their glasses and drank. Thor sat back down and Odin and Frigga stood next. "Loki, you have been a wonderful son and a brave man. A father could not be more proud of his son."

"Ava," Frigga chimed in next. "You are a sweet and wonderful young woman. The years that you were gone, were a loss to us all, especially my Loki."

"Mother, please." Loki said, feeling embarrassed.

"Hush now." Frigga replied. "As I was saying Ava, while you were gone, Loki just wasn't the same. Now that you are back, he has been his old self. Thank you for making my son so happy.

"And welcome to our family. To Loki and Ava." Odin concluded.

Once again everyone lifted their glasses and drank. "Well, it's our turn now." Hagar said standing up. Gail rose with him. "Ava, you are our daughter. You were taken from us all those years ago and you were still just a child. We had thought that we would never see you again, but here you are. We have gotten to see the beautiful young woman you have turned out to be."

"And we never would have had that chance had it not been for Loki." Gail said, taking her part of the toast. "Loki, thank you so much for bringing her back to us...and we could not have thought of anyone better suited for her than you."

"Here is to a long and happy life for the both of you." Hagar said.

"And lots of grandchildren for us." Gail added, concluding the toast.

"Well, that didn't take long." Loki whispered to Ava.

Ava laughed. "No. It didn't."

A few more toasts were made and then the party went into full swing. Loki pulled Ava to the dance floor. "You are so beautiful." He told her.

She smiled up at him. "Well, a girl does have to go all out for her wedding day."

"You're beautiful all the time." Loki replied. "And I am one lucky man to have you as my wife."

"No. I think I'm the lucky one."

Before Loki could protest, Gail and Frigga approached them. "We hate to interrupt you two, but we must take your bride away." Frigga said.

"We promise, we'll give her back to you later in the evening." Gail added.

Loki smiled. "I guess I have no choice." He then dipped his head down and gave his new wife a quick kiss. "I shall see you in our chambers." He whispered to her.

Ava smiled up at her husband as a thrill of anticipation ran down her spine. She was then led away by her mother and mother-in-law.

"They have taken her away, I see." Thor said, coming up to stand beside his brother. "No doubt preparing her for your wedding night." He said the last part with a playful smile on his face.

"Must you be this way, Brother?" Loki asked.

"What? It is an exciting night for you. Perhaps you will even conceive one of those grandchildren Lady Gail mentioned in her toast."

Loki just laughed and shook his head at his brother. It was then that everyone heard a loud noise coming from below the palace. Thor and Loki turned to see their father heading for the weapons vault. Without hesitation, they followed him. When they arrived, they found three of their guards slain.

They walked further and found a small trio of enemy soldiers who had been slain by magic guards created of iron. They inspected the vault and ensured that nothing was missing and that the enemy was indeed gone.

"How did they manage to get in?" Thor questioned.

"They used the opportunity of the entire kingdom being gathered for the wedding." Odin answered.

"We must find out what hey were doing here and why." Thor said. "They are from one of the worlds we have been living in peace with since your father."

Odin sighed. "It was the action of just a few, my son and whatever their goal was, they did not succeed."

"But they almost did." Thor countered.

"Their goal could have been simply just to see if they could get in and how far." Loki added.

"We will worry with it tomorrow. Right now Thor go back to the party and celebrate." Odin said. Then he turned to Loki. "Loki, my son, your bride awaits you. Go to her and enjoy your wedding night. You only get one."

Loki nodded and headed out of the vault. He made his way to his chambers. He found Ava standing on the terrace, bathed in the moon light. Her long red hair cascaded down her back to her waist in soft gentle waves, completely free of any adornment. She turned as she heard the door shut and Loki's breath was completely taken away.

She wore a simple white silken slip of a dress that was trimmed in gold. All of the make-up she had worn earlier was removed, leaving only her natural beauty. She walked towards him. "What happened?" She asked.

"What happened when?" Loki replied, forgetting everything but his beautiful wife standing in front of him.

"The noise that came from down below the palace." Ava clarified. "What was it?"

"I've already forgotten." He answered.

Ava furrowed her brow in confusion. "How can you have forgotten?"

Loki smiled. "Because my beautiful wife is standing before me...in our chambers...on our wedding night." He answered, stepping closer to Ava and pulling her into his arms. "As you can imagine, I have other things on my mind."

Ava smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can see how that would be distracting." She agreed.

Loki pulled Ava close so that her body pressed against his. He kissed her as he had never before, with such passion, hunger, and desire. After moments, he broke the kiss and scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and climbed on top of her. He trailed kisses from her lips down her neck, over her collar bone, and along her shoulder.

Hours later, they lay tangled in the sheets and wrapped in each other's arms with nothing between their bodies. "I have a surprise for you." Loki told Ava as he kissed her forehead.

"Really? What?" She asked.

Loki smiled as he reached around behind him and pulled a tray of chocolates from his bedside table. "I believe these are your favorites?"

Ava grinned. "You know me so well."

Loki picked up one of the chocolates and held it to Ava's lips.

"You're kidding?" she asked.

"Just eat it." He replied.

Ava smiled and opened her mouth to accept the sweet treat. As soon as it touched her tongue, it began to melt and the flavor filled her mouth. She swallowed, almost reluctantly as the sweet flavor left her tongue. "I forgot how good those were." She said.

Loki chuckled.

Ava picked up one of the chocolates and held it to Loki's lips.

"Now, you're the one whose kidding." He replied.

Ava grinned. "Yup." she then took the chocolate and popped it in her own mouth.

"Oh, you think you can tease me like that and get away with it?" He asked.

Ava swallowed. "Pretty much."

Loki moved the chocolates back to the table and wrapped both of his arms around Ava. He pushed her back into the bed as he began kissing her neck, eliciting giggles from her. "You are mistaken, my love. I will not let you get away with it."

Ava giggled in delight as Loki kissed over her. He stopped and then lifted his head so that his lips were just mere inches from hers. "Good night my love." He said, moving his lips and pressing them to her forehead.

"Wait, you get me all worked up and then tell me good night and kiss my forehead and you think you can get away with it?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "Of course."

"I don't think so." She replied, putting her hands n his shoulders and pushing him back. She then climbed on top of him. "You must finish what you started." She said, before pressing her lips to his for a passionate kiss.

They made love till the sun came up. Then they fell on each other, exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15

Ava woke wrapped in Loki's arms. "My sleeping beauty is awake." He said, looking at her and smiling.

Ava smiled back. "You were watching me sleep?"

"Just since I woke up."

"Which was when?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

Ava laughed. "I didn't know I was so fascinating when I slept."

"Well, you are terribly beautiful." Loki replied, charismatically. His grin widened. "Plus you were talking in your sleep."

Ava's cheeks instantly blushed. "And what was I saying."

"My name...and then you would giggle." Loki answered. "It was quite adorable."

"Another memory." She replied.

"From our childhood?"

"Yeah." Ava replied. "We were running around the garden. I was chasing after you and when I'd catch up to you, it was one of your tricks."

"Well, I am the trickster."

"And to think after a childhood like that, I married you." Ava replied with a grin.

"Yes you did." Loki replied, mischief in his blue eyes. He lifted his hand and cupped her face. He traced her lower lips with his thumb. "And that means you're mine for the taking." His lips were on hers.

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as possible. His hands began to work their way down her body when they heard the door swing open.

"Brother." Thor's voice boomed as he entered the room. He then seemed to falter as he saw the embrace between Loki and Ava. "I..."

Ava lifted her hand and flung Thor back out the door and made the door shut as well. "That is handy." Loki whispered in her ear.

"Loki." Thor called a little hesitantly from the other side of the door.

"What?" Loki asked, feeling a little exasperated.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...but Father wishes an audience with us, immediately." Thor replied. "And Ava, Mother wishes to see you."

"Give us a moment." Loki replied with a sigh. He then looked at his wife. "Well, that honeymoon was short lived."

Ava chuckled and kissed his cheek. She then put her lips to his ear. "We can always pick this up later."

Loki chuckled. "I like the way you think."

They climbed out of bed and dressed for the day. Loki walked with Thor to meet with their father while Ava made her way to the Queen's chambers. Thor and Loki arrived in the throne room, where Odin awaited them.

"I'm glad you two are here." Odin said.

"Have you found out something about the break in last night, Father?" Loki asked.

"They three that broke in were hired by someone who is after a weapon that I do not have." Odin answered.

"Whom were they hired by, Father?" Thor inquired.

"That I do not know." Odin answered.

"What weapon were they after?" Loki asked.

"The weapon that created the portal that took Ava all those years ago." Odin replied.

"You mean you never got it from the man we have imprisoned?" Loki asked.

"We never found it." Odin answered. "We have searched all over the nine realms and have not found it."

"Then we should go get some answers." Thor suggested.

The three men rose and began to head for the prison when there was a tremor that seemed to shake the entire palace. "The prison." Odin said. They took off to see what was happening.

They soon arrived to find the prison in complete chaos. The guards were trying to contain the prisoners, but were having a hard time. Odin, Thor, and Loki stepped in and helped secure the prisoners back in their cells. Once they were secure, Odin sent guards to look in on Frigga and Ava. There was one cell that had not been disturbed.

"I see you weren't set free." Odin said, approaching the cell of the man that had created the vortex all those years ago.

The man smiled at them. "You are experiencing some security problems, I see." He said. "Once my men find their prize, you will never be safe again."

"So, you hired them. But you know that I do not have your weapon here." Odin countered.

"Oh, but you do." The man replied. "You think that it will be something such as the Frost Giants' casket, but it is something far different. It is on Asgard and in the palace as we speak."

"How did you create that vortex?" Loki asked.

The man chuckled. "By putting fear in the heart of the one who wields that power." He answered. "Putting fear in the heart of one little girl." He laughed and then disappeared as if he had never been there.

"What could he possibly mean?" Thor asked.

"Ava." Loki said, the light bulb clicking on for him. He then took off running to get to Ava and his mother.


	16. Chapter 16

Ava arrived at Frigga's chambers. "You wanted to see me, my Queen?" She asked.

Frigga smiled at her. "No need to be so formal. You are my daughter now."

Ava smiled as she walked inside the room. Frigga pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "What did you wish to see me about?"

"I just thought that we could have breakfast together." Frigga answered.

"That sounds nice." Ava agreed.

They began to walk to the terrace where a delicious spread was set up, when they felt the tremor. "Something is definitely wrong." Frigga said.

"You would be right, your highness." came a familiar voice from behind them.

"You're supposed to be in your cell." Frigga said, turning to face him.

He smiled. "I have a secret for you, I was never in that cell."

"But how?" Frigga asked.

"You and your son, aren't the only one who know magic." He answered.

"What do you want?" Frigga asked.

"Just the portal maker." He answered.

"That was you." Frigga said.

"No. It was not." He replied. His gaze went to Ava. "It was you."

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked.

"You, sweet child, created the vortex that sucked you away to Earth for all those years." He answered. "I knew eventually you would return to Asgard, so I've been waiting."

"I didn't do that." Ava said, in disbelief.

"Oh, but you did. It was your self-preservation instinct and fear that created it." He told them. "Of course, this time I should be able to control it better than last."

Just then, three guards burst through the doors. "You!" One of them said before they charged the intruder.

He easily dispatched of the guards. He turned back Frigga and Ava. "Now, Ava, is it? Come with me."

"No." Ava replied.

"I do not have time to play these games. If you come with me willingly, I will spare your family." He offered.

"If you were smart you'd leave." Ava replied.

"But you see, I am smart. I've been biding my time for your return and for you to come into your powers." He replied. He then lunged towards Ava.

Ava dodged and on instinct waved her arm and sent him flying across the room. He crashed into a wall and then disappeared. He reappeared behind Ava and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards him. He used his free hand to hold a dagger to her throat. "Now my lovely, we'll be going."

"You won't be going anywhere with her." Loki commanded as he came in the room.

"Oh, but I am. I already have her." The man said. "And if you come for her, I'll make it to where no one can have her." To illustrate his point he pressed the dagger into Ava's throat just the slightest bit and pierced the skin, drawing a thin line of blood. He then began to walk back, slowly pulling Ava with him.

Loki wasn't about to let him just leave with Ava. He quickly made several copies of himself and surrounded them. "You're not taking her anywhere."

The man grinned wickedly. "Oh, that's right. She's your precious bride." He then removed the knife from her throat and sheathed it. He then used that hand to stroke Ava's face in an intimate way. "Perhaps, I'll ruin her for you."

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Loki warned, his voice low and deadly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He challenged, bending his head down and kissing her cheek.

Ava squirmed doing her best to get away, but failing. It was then that she realized that the man had put his knife away. She focused and slowly it lifted from the sheath and found its way into Ava's hand. She stabbed blindly behind her, getting him in the upper thigh.

The man howled and released Ava, falling back with the knife sticking out of his leg. Ava ran to Loki, easily picking out the real one. Loki used one of his copies to finish off the man. "Are you alright?" Loki asked Ava, holding her close.

She nodded, unable to find her words just yet.

"Is everything alright in here?" Odin asked, entering the room. He then looked to see the man slain on the floor.

"You had all the fun without me, Brother?" Thor asked, entering behind their father.

"I assure you, it was not fun." Loki replied, stroking Ava's hair.

"Is everyone alright?" Odin inquired.

"We should take Ava to the healing room." Loki answered.

"It's just a scratch." Ava protested, pulling back to look at him.

"Any mark on your beautiful flesh is a tragedy." Loki replied.

"Well, when you put it like that." Ava said.

Loki then led her out and to the healing room.

"We're going to have to figure out what to do about her powers." Odin said.

"She'll just have to practice them." Frigga replied.

"Yes, but where?" Odin replied. "We can't have her opening portals on Asgard. It's too much of a risk."

"Speaking of risks, what if anyone else knows of her power?" Thor asked. "What if someone else wishes to try and take it again?"

"We'll just keep her guarded very closely." Odin replied. "We must keep she and Asgard both safe."


	17. Chapter 17

Loki and Ava stood on the terrace of their chambers. There was a bandage around Ava's neck, covering the wound. Loki gently stroked the bandage with the tips of his fingers. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concern lacing with his voice perfectly.

"I'm perfectly fine." She answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe just a tad shaken." Ava answered. "But I'm fine. I just want to forget this whole morning ever happened...actually could we go back to bed and start the morning over?"

Loki chuckled and pulled his bride to him and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think it works that way."

"Well, why the hell can't it?" She asked, pulling back to look up at him.

Loki lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "Because Father will be knocking on that door any moment wanting to discuss a few things."

"Like what to do with me and this power to open up portals that I had no idea I had?"

Loki kissed her forehead. "Everything will be just fine." He promised. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Loki called, not looking away from Ava. He then whispered to her. "We can start the morning over after he leaves."

Ava smiled up at Loki. "I'm holding you to that."

Odin entered the room and stepped out on the terrace. "How are you feeling, Ava?" He asked, taking a fatherly tone.

"I'm alright." Ava answered.

"What about that cut?" He asked, gesturing to her neck.

"It's just a scratch really." Ava replied.

Odin nodded. "We need to discuss a few things." He said, the concerned father figure being replaced by the king.

Ava and Loki both nodded and waited for Odin to continue. "Did you have any idea that you could create the portals?"

"No." Ava answered. "Even if I did, I'm honestly not sure I could remember."

"What do you mean?" Odin inquired.

"Some of my memories are still a little fuzzy...or not even there at all." Ava confessed.

"I see." Odin replied. His tone then began to become a mixture of the father and the king. "Until we can be sure that no one else knows about this and will be coming after you, we will be keeping guards around you all the time."

"So, I'm not going to be able to go anywhere without an escort?" Ava asked.

"More like five." Odin answered. "I know it will be an inconvenience for the two of you, but as king, I must do what I can to keep Asgard safe. And as a father, I must keep my daughter-in-law safe."

"Father, I'm sure that that is not necessary." Loki spoke up. "I'm sure that as long as Ava is with me, she'll be fine."

"Loki, I know that this seems a bit much, but I must keep everyone safe." Odin replied. He then looked back at Ava. "We are also searching for a place that you can practice your powers without risking Asgard."

Ava nodded.

"I will leave you two alone now. There are guards right outside if you have any problems." Odin told them and then left.

"Great." Ava muttered.

Loki placed his hands on either side of her face. "I know it's terrible, but it will pass." He told her, kissing her forehead. He then leaned his forehead on hers. "Let's just focus on the good in our life right now...like we're newly weds...and we still have a few more days that are our honeymoon."

Ava smiled at that. "You know how to make everything better."

Loki grinned mischievously. He then scooped Ava up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and bent down over her. He began kissing her and running his hands over her. Hours later, they lay in the bed, the covers all tangled up around them. "You are amazingly beautiful." Loki told Ava.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I think you're just prejudiced."

Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead. His eyes kept turning to the bandage at her neck.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"What?" Loki replied, looking in her green eyes.

"You keep looking at my neck."

"I do?" Loki replied, innocently. "I didn't think I was."

Ava lifted an eyebrow at him. "Loki, what is it?"

"I...I don't like that he got so close to taking you." Loki confessed. "I didn't like him touching you."

Ava lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face.

"Also, I lost you once. I know what it's like to live without you...and it was the worst time of my life. I don't want to go through that again." Loki answered. "And this morning was too close."

Ava kissed Loki. "You're not losing me any time soon. You're stuck with me."

Loki took one of Ava's hands in his and pulled it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. "It was still too close."

"I thought we were trying to forget the morning." Ava replied.

"I guess we can try that again." Loki replied, kissing up her arm and then up the side of her neck and stopped at her lips.

Three weeks later, the honeymoon was over. There had been some troubles between a couple of the neighboring worlds. Odin sent Thor and Loki with a group of warriors to settle the conflict. Ava had sat in the garden, reading. She was having a hard time focusing on reading.

She missed Loki and worried about him. She also couldn't help but to really hate the fact that she wasn't alone. She loved the garden, but the guards were so obvious. The only place she could gleam any solitude was in her and Loki's chambers.

Ava held in the groan as she closed her book. She stood and walked back inside the palace, heading straight for her chambers. The guards were right behind her. Ava could feel the lid on her emotions slipping...as well as the control she had over her power.

She picked up her pace before arriving at her chamber door. She waved her hand and the door flew open and she walked inside, slamming it shut behind her with another wave of her hand. She tossed the book on a table and walked out to the terrace. She looked out over the garden and could see more guards that were keeping watch to make sure no one could enter through the terrace.

Ava let out a groan as she stormed back into the bedroom and slammed the doors shut. She pulled the curtains over every window. She then walked over and fell back on the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it over her face as she screamed into it. _I can't wait for Loki to come home._ She thought.

_Loki..._

Loki, Thor, and the others arrived back on Asgard via the bi-frost. Horses were awaiting all of them and they began the ride back to their homes. "You seemed a bit nervous there at the end, Thor." Loki teased.

"That was not nerves. It was the rage of battle." Thor replied. "You're the one who seemed nervous."

"That was being anxious to come home to my wife." Loki countered.

Thor laughed heartily. "Whatever you must tell yourself to be able to sleep at night, Brother."

They soon arrived back at the palace. They met with their father in the library. "Ah, how did it go?" Odin asked, as he spotted his sons.

"Just as planned, Father." Thor answered.

"Peace has been restored." Loki added.

Odin nodded. "Good work." He told them.

They spoke a bit longer, when Frigga entered the room. "My boys are home." She said, walking to hug both of them. "Safe and sound."

"Where's Ava?" Loki asked.

"In your chambers." Frigga answered. "She's been locking herself in their the last few days. It's the only place she's able to feel that she has some time to herself...the guards are getting on her last nerve."

"Some of them have even asked for me to not assign them to her." Odin added.

"Oh dear." Loki said. "Has...has she tossed any of them out of a window or anything?"

"No...but they've had objects come flying at them." Frigga answered. "Some of those objects have been sharp and pointy."

"Maybe it's time to let the guards off of her." Loki said looking at his father.

"Loki, it is just as much for her safety as for the kingdom's." Odin replied.

"Yes, but if she's come close to killing guards with her mind...well perhaps it puts her in danger of creating a portal as well." Loki countered.

Odin sighed. "I'm not sure."

Then it hit Loki. "Father, allow me to take her away for a while. She did make a few friends while she was on Earth, I'm sure she'd be happy to see them. I'm sure the time away would do her nerves some good."

Odin let out another sigh. "Alright, but Thor is going as well."

"Why does Thor need to go?" Loki asked.

"Yes Father." Thor said. "Why do I need to go?"

"It will do you good to see Earth and get to know it's people since it is one of the worlds we protect." Odin answered. "Besides, the two of you together are a formidable force. No one would be able to capture Ava and use her powers."


	18. Chapter 18

After talking with his father, Loki walked through the palace to his chambers. He found the guards standing to the sides of the door on the opposite side of the hall. They all seemed to have a look of fear on their faces. "You're dismissed." Loki told them.

They nodded and practically ran away. "Oh dear. This must be worse than I thought." He muttered. He cautiously opened the door. Ava lay on the bed a pillow over her face. Loki had to duck down as a few items from the room almost hit him in the head.

Once they were past, he straightened. "This isn't how I expected to find my wife." Loki said, his tone playful.

The pillow flew from off of Ava's face and the items that had been flying in the air, went back to their original places. She shot up out of bed, a smile on her face. She ran to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him with everything she had.

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as they kissed. When they broke the kiss, Loki looked into her eyes. "I take it you missed me?" He said with a chuckle.

"Maybe just a bit." Ava answered.

"I hear that you've been making the guards afraid of you."

Ava blushed from embarrassment. "I've just been going crazy being followed by the guards all the time. I do my best to control my emotions, but they start going out of control and things start flying around."

Loki kissed her forehead. "It's perfectly understandable."

Ava rested her head on Loki's chest.

"I also understand that you've been locking yourself in here?"

"It's the only place I've been able to feel like I'm not being watched all the time." Ava replied. "Of course that's kinda made this room feel like a prison."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I know how to make it not feel like a prison."

Ava pulled back and looked up at him, a look of playful suspicion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean." Loki replied, lifting her from the floor and kissing her neck.

Ava giggled as Loki carried her to the bed and tossed her down. A couple hours later they lay in the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Loki gently stroked Ava's back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're home." Ava said.

"I'm glad I'm home as well." Loki replied. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I have a couple of surprises for you."

"Did you forget to mention the surprises or did you just not want to mention them till later?"

"Well, I did miss you." Loki replied with a smile. "...Being with you was the first thing on my mind."

Ava smiled back at him. She laced her fingers through his and kissed his cheek. "So, what are these surprises?"

"Well, the first one is that the guards are gone from outside." Loki answered.

"You're kidding?"

"I am not." Loki replied. "The second surprise is, I'm taking you on a little holiday."

"Where?"

"Back to Earth." Loki answered. "I thought you might like to see your friends again."

"Will this be just you and me?"

"Not exactly." Loki answered.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Ava questioned.

"Father insisted that Thor come, too."

"Any guards?"

"No. Just you, me, and Thor." Loki answered.

"Well...that's better than the group of guards that has been following me around." Ava replied.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Loki said, kissing her forehead.

The next night, Ava walked with Loki to the stables. Thor had already headed out and gotten the horses ready for them. Loki hopped on and then pulled Ava up in the saddle in front of him. "How long are you two going to be in the honeymoon phase?" Thor teased.

"Hey, this is because I can't remember how to ride a horse." Ava countered. "I remember riding a horse, but not how."

"I still say you're faking." Loki said, kissing the top of her head and chuckling. "But I don't mind if you are." He then tugged on the reins and they were moving. The trio soon arrived at the bi-frost. Thor dismounted and headed for the bridge. Loki dismounted and then helped Ava down. They walked inside and Heimdall sent the group to Earth.

They arrived at the same sight as before. Snow blanketed the ground and covered the trees still. "Were we sent to the Juedinheim?" Thor asked.

"No." Ava answered. "It's winter here."

"Still." Loki added.

Ava laughed. "It's February. Winter won't leave for a little while longer."

Loki then used his magic to change their clothes. He changed so that he was wearing, the suit, scarf, and jacket he had the first night he'd come to Earth looking for Ava. Ava was in her jeans, boots, green sweater, coat, and scarf. Thor was in a pair of black slacks and a red button down shirt and jacket.

They walked through the forest, heading into the town. It was dark, but still too early for the pub to be open. "You two o check us in the hotel." Ava said, looking at Loki and Thor.

"And where will you be?" Loki asked.

"The pub." Ava answered, stretching up and kissing his cheek.

"Should you be going anywhere alone?" Thor asked.

Ava didn't even look at him. She just lifted her arm and flicked her hand and he went flying into a nearby tree. "I think I got it covered."

Loki grinned as he looked at his wife. "We'll meet you at the pub when it opens." He said, dipping his head down and kissing her.

Ava broke the kiss after a few moments and then headed towards town and to the pub. "Come on, Brother." Loki said to Thor. "We've got work to do."


	19. Chapter 19

Ava arrived at the pub. It still wasn't open, but she knew that the doors were usually kept unlocked and whoever was inside would say that they weren't open yet. She opened the door and walked inside. James was standing back behind the bar, cleaning the glasses. He didn't even look up. "We're not open yet."

"I know, but I thought you might make an exception for me." Ava replied.

James put the glass down and looked up a smile spreading across his face. "You come to beg or your job back?"

"Nope. Just visiting." Ava answered.

Just then Jenny came out of the back, carrying a mop. "James…" she began and looked up to see Ava. "Ava!" She squealed, dropping the mop and running to her.

Ava grinned and giggled as Jenny embraced her. "Good to see you, too."

Jenny broke the hug. "So, are you back for good or just visiting?"

"Just visiting." Ava answered.

"And what about Lawrence?"

"He and his brother are checking us into the hotel now." Ava answered.

"He has a brother?" Jenny asked.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, Theodore."

"So, things are good between you and Lawrence then?" Jenny asked.

Ava smiled. "Things are wonderful between us."

Jenny nodded. "So, why haven't you called or written me?"

"We travel a lot." Ava answered. "Plus being newlyweds we've kinda been busy."

"Wait…did you just say newlyweds? As in newly married?"

Ava nodded and held up her left hand to reveal the gold band she had had Loki to put on her finger before they'd left.

"When did you get married?" Jenny asked.

"Three weeks ago." Ava replied.

"And you didn't invite me?"

"Well, we kinda eloped." Ava lied.

"How do you kinda elope?" Jenny asked.

"Why don't you girls go sit down and catch up?" James suggested.

Jenny then led Ava back to the ladies parlor where they used to get ready for their shifts. They sat down on a bench. "Tell me everything." Jenny ordered.

Ava laughed. If only I could. She thought. "Well, we were in London, visiting with his family and we went for a walk in this beautiful garden that they have on their property after dinner one night. We stood out under this beautiful tree and then he made this moving speech and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him and naturally I said yes. We decided that we didn't want a big wedding and about three days later we got married."

'That seems a bit hasty, I mean you've only known the guy a few months." Jenny replied skeptically.

"I told you already, I belong with him. You know how they say when you find the one you just know?"

"Yeah."

'That's it Jenny, I just know." Ava replied. "He is the best thing to ever happen to me. I love him more than I ever thought it possible to love someone else."

"You're not pregnant or anything like that are you?" Jenny asked.

"No." Ava answered with a laugh. "I love him, Jenny. I love him so very very much and he loves me just as much if not more than I love him."

"You really do, don't you?"

Ava nodded. "So very very much."

"Well then we have some celebrating to do." Jenny said. "And we can start by using the karaoke machine that James bought."

"Actually, you need to get back to work." James said. "It's almost time to open."

Ava walked out and once the tables were ready, she took a seat. The pub opened and Thor and Loki were the first ones in the door. The pub quickly filled with the usual patrons around them. Per James' orders, everything the trio of Asgardians wanted was on the house.

After a couple of hours, Jenny and the other waitresses got on the karaoke stage. Jenny was at the mic. "Alright, everyone it's that time again." She announced. "Time for Grizzly's girls to sing for your pleasure and tonight we have a special surprise for you. One of our original group has returned for a visit...so Ava get your butt up here on this stage and help us out here."

Ava's eyes widened. "No." She said, in fear and panic.

"Awe, come on guys give her some encouragement." Jenny said.

The crowd then began to clap and cheer to get her up there. "I'd love to hear you sing." Loki whispered in her ear.

"Come on, Sister." Thor encouraged.

Ava sighed. She then picked up her drink and downed the rest of it. She was going to need the liquid courage to get through it. She then got up and headed towards the stage. Jenny wrapped her arm around Ava's shoulders and squeezed. "I'm gonna kill you." Ava whispered into Jenny's ear.

Jenny grinned. "You love me and you know it." She whispered back. She then placed Ava at the center mic and took the one beside her. the other girls lined up in their places and Ava knew exactly what song they were going to be singing. Totally the song I want to sing in front of my husband and brother-in-law. She thought.

The first line the group sang together.

Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister. Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister

Then Jenny took the first verse.

He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, Hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?

The group sang the next part together

Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Gitchi Gitch Ya Ya  
Here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

Jules was the one to take the next verse.

He savored her cool  
While she freshened up  
that boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On the black satin sheets where  
He started to freak

The whole group.

Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Gitchi Gitch Ya Ya  
Here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Heh, Heh, Hehhhh

Ava took this next part.

Seeing her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roaring till it cried More, More, More  
Now he's at home doing nine to five  
Living his brave life of lies  
but when he turns off to sleep  
All the memories creep More, More, More

And then the ladies finished the song together

Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da Da  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir  
Creole Lady Marmalade

"Let's give Ava a big round of applause." Jenny said. Everyone clapped and cheered and there were even a few cat calls.

Ava gave a little bow and then got off the stage as quickly as possible. Other people got on the stage and sang. "What was that song about?" Thor asked.

"I...am not saying." Ava answered.

Loki leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Whatever the song was about, you were great."

"You have to say that." Ava replied. "You're my husband."

Jenny came over to their table just then. "Everyone loved you." She said.

"I'm not getting up there again." Ava replied.

"How'd you know I was going to ask?"

"I worked with you for three years. I know. I can read your mind." Ava answered.

"I can always get the crowd to get you back up again." Jenny said.

Ava stared at her friend for a moment. She then let out a yawn and looked at Loki. "I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel and get in bed."

"You would leave just to get out of singing again?" Jenny asked.

Ava smiled at her friend and stood up. She walked over and whispered in her ear. "That and we're still in the honeymoon phase...if you catch my drift."

Jenny laughed. "Alright...but you will get your ass up on that stage and sing with us again."

Ava then left with Thor and Loki. On the walk to the hotel, Loki kept an arm around Ava's waist. "Why would Jenny tell you to bring your donkey on stage?" Thor asked. "I didn't even know you had one."

Ava looked confused for a moment, but then she remembered. "Well, here Ass is also a slang term for your hind end." She explained.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"I have no idea." Ava answered.

"How did you live here for so long?" Loki asked.

"Well, when you can't remember who you really are, you kinda just go with what you know...which would be what is in front of you."

"Earth is a strange place." Thor replied.

"It's only strange because you're not used to it." Ava countered. "People here would think that a world where magic rules and a big guy swinging a hammer that only he could lift is strange."

Loki chuckled. He rather liked Ava giving his brother what for. It was nice seeing someone put him in his place.


	20. Chapter 20

Around five in the morning the phone in Ava and Loki's hotel room rang. "What the hell?" Ava muttered as she rolled over and picked up the receiver and then slammed it back down.

"Who or what was that?" Loki asked.

"I have no idea." Ava answered. Just then the phone started ringing again. Ava groaned as she picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Who is this and do you have any idea what time it is? For crying out loud, it's still dark outside!"

"Well, that's the way to greet your dear friend who even has coffee for you." Jenny's voice came over the line.

"Well, at five in the morning don't expect little miss sunshine." Ava replied. "Why are you calling me at five in the morning?"

"I got a call from my cousin, Jane, last night. She's on a plane that arrives at the airport at seven. I thought you might want to come with me to pick her up."

"You could have called me last night."

"I didn't want to interrupt you and Lawrence last night." Jenny replied.

"And you thought waking me up at five in the morning would be a better idea?"

"Yes. I'm in the lobby and as I mentioned, I have coffee."

Ava sighed. "Give me five minutes." She then slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"What was that about?" Loki asked, still half asleep.

"Jenny is going to the airport to pick up her cousin and she wants me to go with her. I'll only be gone a few hours."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Just go back to sleep. I should be back by the time you wake up."

"Okay." Loki agreed, closing his eyes and quickly falling back to sleep.

Ava untangled herself from the blankets and climbed out of bed. She headed for the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She dressed in a pair of jeans, her boots, and a green lace trim tank top under a black sweater. She grabbed her jacket, scarf, and gloves and kissed Loki on the cheek before heading down to the lobby. Jenny was there awaiting for her as she'd promised.

Jenny held out her hand, offering Ava a large cup of coffee. Ava took the beverage and the two women headed out to Jenny's car and hopped inside. Ava sipped at the coffee. "So, Jane's the scientist, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jenny answered.

"What brings here out here?"

"She said something about how she's been tracking some signatures of some kind or other and that last night they appeared here in the forest just outside of town." Jenny answered.

A nervous feeling spread in Ava's stomach. "Is that the first time these signatures have appeared in this area?" She asked.

"No." Jenny answered. "Apparently they appeared back in mid-November and then again in December, just before Christmas."

It must be the bi-frost. Ava thought to herself. "That's odd." She said, aloud.

"So, why did you and Lawrence get married so quickly?" Jenny asked, changing the subject.

"We just wanted to and we didn't want the hassle of a big wedding." Ava answered with a shrug.

"And you're sure you're not pregnant?" Jenny asked. "I mean you are kinda moody."

"Any normal person would be moody at five in the morning." Ava countered. "And I'm positive that I am not pregnant."

"If you say so." Jenny replied with a skeptical tone.

Ava rolled her eyes. "When you find the man of your dreams and get married, I'm going to insist that you're pregnant."

"You just got married awful quick." Jenny replied.

"Alright, we're stopping at a drug store on the way and I will take a test while we wait at the airport to prove to you that I'm not pregnant."

Jenny grinned as she flipped her turn signal and pulled into the parking lot of the local drug store. Ava ran in and purchased a pregnancy test. Then she and Jenny were on the road again. They arrived at the airport around six-thirty. They parked and headed for the bathroom. Ava read the instructions on the back of the test package and then headed into a stall. She emerged five minutes later holding the test that had a single pink line. "Negative." She announced.

"Well, I'll leave you alone about that now." Jenny said.

Ava tossed the test in the trash and washed her hands. Then she and Jenny headed out of the bathroom and out into the airport to wait for Jane. Seven arrived and the plane landed. It took about a half hour longer for everyone to finish getting off the plane and finally Jenny spotted Jane. The two cousins embraced briefly. There were two other people with Jane, an older man, and a slightly younger woman.

"Well, I'm glad I have an SUV." Jenny said.

"Sorry." Jane said. "These are my friends and colleagues, Eric Selvig, and Darcy, my assistant."

Jenny nodded. "This is my friend, Ava."

Ava waved. "Nice to meet everyone."

The group headed to grab the luggage, which was quite a bit. They rolled it out to the car and loaded it up. Once it was all loaded, they piled into the car. Ava road shot gun, Jane and Eric road in the middle row, and Darcy road in the third row. "So, you guys are doing some research?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. We may have found a huge break through." Jane said. "It could open up new worlds for us."

_You have no idea_. Ava thought._ I have got to tell Loki and Thor about this._

**A/N: Well, I'm feeling moved in a completely different direction than when I'd initially started this story, so I'm no longer making this lead up to the movies. I'm taking a creative license and changing everything. I hope you enjoy :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Jenny drove the group back into town. She dropped Ava off at the hotel with plans that she, Loki, and Thor would be meeting up at her place for lunch, which was still three hours away. Ava walked into the hotel and found Loki and Thor sitting in the dining room off of the lobby. She walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over and sat down by Loki.

"How did your trip go this morning?" Loki asked.

"Interesting." Ava answered, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "We may have some problems."

"What troubles could we possibly have?" Thor asked.

Ava looked around and lowered her voice. "I think the mortals are able to track us...when we arrive and when we leave by the bi-frost."

"What do you mean?" Loki inquired.

"Jenny's cousin, Jane, is a scientist. She's been tracking some kind of something or other...and whatever it was, she was able to track outside of this town. The dates that she tracked it here were the dates of the times that you arrived here." Ava said, looking at Loki. "Then again when we last night."

"When we came here." Loki said.

Ava nodded. "Exactly."

"This could mean that the mortals are ready to join the rest of the nine realms." Thor said.

Ava shook her head. "I lived here for centuries, trust me, they are not ready."

"But they have come a long way over the centuries." Thor countered.

"Yes, they have, but they still have even farther to go." Ava replied.

Lunch time arrived and the trio walked up the front steps to Jenny's house. Ava knocked on the door and Jenny opened it up. "I'm so glad you guys are here. I need someone who speaks English." She greeted them.

Ava laughed. "Too much science talk?"

"Yes, and I apologize in advance for the fact that my living room has been turned into a laboratory." Jenny replied. She then stepped aside for the group to enter the room. They took off their jackets and snow-covered boots before continuing into the house.

They followed Jenny into the living room, where Jane and her friends had their equipment spread everywhere. "You weren't kidding when you said that your living room had been turned into a laboratory." Ava said.

"Sorry about this, but it's the best room in the house for my stuff." Jane said. She then looked up from a computer screen. "I thought it was just going to be you. I didn't realize you were bringing people with you."

"This is my husband, Lo...Lawrence and his brother, Tho...Theodore." Ava introduced, almost using their real names.

"Those are odd names." Darcy spoke up. "But then again who cares when you're all muscley like that."

"Darcy, really?" Jane asked. She then turned back to Thor. "Sorry about her. I'm Jane. That's Darcy, my intern. And this is Eric."

"Why don't we all head into the kitchen and eat the chili I ordered from the diner?" Jenny suggested.

The group followed her into the kitchen and everyone grabbed a bowl of chili. They sat down in the small dining room and began to enjoy the meal. "This is quite delicious." Thor said. "What is it called again?"

"Chili." Jane answered. "You've never had it before?"

"No, but I'd like another." Thor answered, lifting his empty bowl and getting ready to throw it down.

"Then you should go and refill your bowl, Brother." Loki said, looking pointedly at Thor.

"Oh, right." Thor said, getting up and heading back into the kitchen.

Jenny looked over at Loki. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but your brother is really weird. Was he dropped on his head as a baby or something?" She asked.

Loki chuckled. "Either that or one of us was adopted."

"Once again, who cares what he acts like? When you have muscles like that, you can do anything you want." Darcy chimed in.

Thor walked back in then. The group sat and ate talking about some really random things. Then one of Jane's machines started making some crazy noises. Jane and Eric got up and looked at their equipment. "It's happening again." Jane announced.

Ava, Thor, and Loki all exchanged looks, wondering what exactly was going on. "Jenny, you know the area, we need you to drive us." Jane said. "Please?"

Jenny sighed. "But..."

"We can clean up." Ava spoke up.

"Alright." Jenny agreed. She then was leaving with Jane and the others.

"Shouldn't we be investigating this?" Thor asked.

"We are." Loki replied.

"But how will we get there?" Thor asked. "We have no horse and they have that motorized machine."

Ava walked up to them holding a set of keys. "When I left, I gave Jenny my car." She said. "It's in the garage. Let's go."

Ava hopped in the driver's side of the car. Loki climbed in the passenger side and Thor got in the back. Ava turned the key, bringing the car to life. She put it in reverse and backed it out of the garage and into the street. She switched gears and then took them towards the forest.

"How did you live on this realm for so long?" Thor asked. "It is very strange."

Ava shrugged. "Midgard isn't that bad." She drove until she found Jane's car parked and then she parked next to it. The group climbed out and went walking through the forest. They were keeping alert for anything that might be out of the ordinary.

They then heard a scream coming from the east of them. They an towards it and found some strange looking creatures standing over Jenny, Jane, Eric, and Darcy. "Where is the portal maker?" One of the creatures asked.

"Who...what?" Jenny asked.

The creature reached a scaly arm out and wrapped his large hand around Jenny's throat. "Where is she? I know she is here."

Ava acted before Loki or Thor could stop her. "I'm here." She said, lifting her hand and flicking it, causing one of the other creatures to fly into a tree. "Now, let her go."

The creature laughed and dropped Jenny on the ground. "You come with us now." He said, looking at Ava.

"I don't think so." Loki said, appearing behind the creature.

"The magic maker, too." The creature said, smiling. "I'll have the both of you."

"You shall have neither of them foul creature." Thor said, coming out of the trees, his hammer in hand.

"And the Thunderhead. My master will be pleased. I will have all of you and your powers."

"In your dreams." Ava said, lifting her hand and using her mind to cause him to fly sideways into a tree.

A fight then erupted between the three Asgardians and the disgusting creatures. As they fought, Loki, Ava, and Thor's clothes changed into what they normally wore on Asgard. The creatures would charge Ava and she would use her powers to throw them back. Loki used his magic to thwart the enemy attacks and Thor naturally used his hammer to stop his opponent.

Loki used his magic to summon a sword from thin air. He stabbed one of the creatures, making it fall. It turned into dust as it died. Ava flicked her hand and caused another of the creatures to fly backward and land on Loki's sword.

The trio finished off the enemy quickly. Loki looked at Ava. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked, all of his copies disappearing.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, that was fun." Thor said.

"What the hell was that?" Jenny asked, grabbing their attention. "And what are you wearing?"

"Yeah, I would like some answers." Jane added.


	22. Chapter 22

After the fight in the forest, Ava had convinced everyone to go back to Jenny's place. They arrived an all sat down in the kitchen. "Okay, now Ava, Lawrence, Theodore, you three have some explaining to do." Jenny said, once they were all settled.

Ava sighed and nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to start with the fact that Lawrence and Theodore aren't their real names."

"My name is actually Loki."

"And I'm Thor."

"Okay...those are really unusual names." Jenny said.

"Not where we're from." Ava replied.

"And where exactly would that be?" Jane asked.

"Asgard." Ava answered.

"I've never heard of that. Is that a place in Britain?" Jenny asked.

"No. It's...not on Earth." Ava answered. "It's a completely different world."

"What do you mean...are you guys aliens or something?" Jenny asked.

"No...but I guess that's a close enough description." Ava replied.

"Your ancestors used to worship us as gods." Loki added.

"Wait, what?" Jenny asked.

"Worshipped mostly by the Vikings. Loki, the god of magic and mischief and Thor, the god of thunder." Ava clarified.

"That's just fairy tales." Eric chimed in.

Ava lifted a brow at him. Then she lifted her hand and focused her attention on a spoon in the sink behind Jenny. She then used her power to lift the spoon and had it flying through the air and to her. She then had it hovering above her hand and spinning. "Fairy tales?" She asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Loki asked, as he had a copy of himself appear behind Eric.

"What the hell? I get your point." Eric said.

"Now that was mean, you two." Jenny said. "Teaming up like that."

"They've always been like that, ever since we were children." Thor replied.

"Wait, children? You guys grew up together?" Jenny asked.

"Well...for a period of time." Loki replied.

"I'm confused." Jenny said.

"There was an attack on the palace and I was playing with Loki when it happened. A portal appeared and long story short, I fell in and somehow ended up on Earth with no memory of who I really was." Ava explained. "I've spent the last few centuries here. When Loki came here back in November, he came to bring me home."

"Last few centuries?" Jenny exclaimed. "How the hell old are you?"

"Hey, you know better than to ask a lady that question." Ava replied, her tone teasing, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, how long do you guys live?" Jenny asked.

"A few thousand years." Loki answered.

Jenny shook her head in disbelief. "Okay...so my best friend is basically a goddess...from another world...yeah I need a drink." She then turned to the cabinet behind her and started looking through the bottles she had. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"Whiskey?" Ava asked, lifting a brow.

"Wine just isn' t strong enough." Jenny replied, pouring herself a glass.

"So, were the signatures we've ben tacking that led us here, from you guys?" Jane asked.

"From the bi-frost." Ava answered.

"It's how we travel between worlds." Loki added.

"Worlds? How many worlds are there exactly?" Jane inquired.

"There are nine realms that we know of." Thor answered. "Asgard protects them all and keeps the peace between them."

"What were those...things in the forest and how did they get here?" Eric queried.

"That we don't know." Loki answered.

"We'll have to ask Father." Thor replied.

"And who is your father?" Jenny questioned.

"Odin, the All Father and King of Asgard." Loki answered.

"It appears that this trip has been cut short." Thor said.

"But we can't leave Earth unprotected." Ava spoke up. "At least one of us should stay here."

"It's certainly not going to be you." Loki replied. "I'm not leaving you here if any more of those creatures come back. I'm not losing you, not again."

"I'll stay." Thor said, stopping any argument chance for argument between the newlyweds. "At least until you figure out who and what those creatures were."

After further discussion, the group had their plan in place. Thor would be staying with Jenny and the rest of the group, while Loki and Ava returned to Asgard. Ava and Jenny hugged, and then Ava left with Loki.

Ava and Loki arrived at the bi-frost sight in the forest. "Heimdall, take us home." Loki called, looking up at the sky.

They stood there for a while, but nothing happened. "Something's wrong." Ava said.

"Very wrong." Loki agreed.

"Maybe, I could make a portal." Ava suggested.

"You haven't been practicing." Loki countered.

"Well...actually I did." Ava replied.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Well...while you were away, your mother helped me by creating a copy of me and the guards followed her around instead of me...I snuck away using one of the paths off world we found when we were kids...and I practiced." Ava confessed.

"You sneaky little devil." Loki replied, a grin of approval on his face.

Ava smiled back at her husband. "Well...here goes nothing." She then closed her eyes. She thought of Asgard. She thought about the area just outside the city, where she and Loki used to play as children. She figured that if something were wrong, that it would be best to appear outside the city. She then opened her eyes and focused on the space in front of her. She focused her energy on opening a portal to the place she had just imagined.

Slowly, inch by inch, a tear in the very fabric of time and space began to form. Ava focused her energy on expanding it. Beads of sweat dotted Ava's forehead as she focused on the portal. Slowly, it opened farther and farther. After what felt like an eternity, the portal was finally large enough for the two of them to fit.

Loki took Ava's hand and the pair walked through the portal. They arrived in the outskirts of Asgard, but were surprised by what they saw. There were tons of those creatures, walking around and standing guard throughout the city.

"We're in trouble." Loki whispered.

"Uh-huh." Ava agreed, just before passing out.


	23. Chapter 23

Ava was brought from a land of unconsciousness by a pain, throbbing at the base of her skull. Slowly the pain spread to the rest of her head. Her limbs felt heavy and weak. She let out a groan. "Ava?" came the familiar velvety voice.

"Loki?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked. She could feel his hand on her cheek, gently caressing her face.

"My head." Ava said. "It's…throbbing."

"You're burning up." Loki said, his hand on her forehead. "Can you move?" He asked.

"My body…feels like…a lead…weight." She replied. "Too heavy." She couldn't believe how difficult it was to speak.

Ava felt as Loki's lips gently pressed against her forehead. "Just rest. Hopefully it will pass."

Ava tried to nod her head but couldn't. She just fell back to sleep. While she slept, Ava dreamed of the day Asgard was attacked and she had fallen into the portal. She was hanging onto Loki's hand and looking up at him. She felt her lips move as she spoke to him, but she couldn't hear the words. She let go and fell into the vortex. She saw him screaming for her, but once again couldn't hear. She was then consumed by blackness.

She opened her eyes, but she wasn't in the present. She was still dreaming. She was a child, lying on the cold ground, shivering and her head pounding. There was snow covering the ground around her. "Poor child." An unfamiliar female voice said, from behind her.

Ava looked and saw a woman standing a few feet from her. She was tall with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Where is your mother, child?" The woman asked.

_Mother?_ Ava thought. She then furrowed her brow in confusion. The word seemed familiar, but she just couldn't remember.

"Oh…you don't have a mother do you?" The woman asked, walking closer and kneeling next to her.

Ava wasn't sure what was going on. She was kind of afraid of the woman, but she also wasn't.

"I promise, I won't hurt you, child." She said. "Do you know your name?"

Ava thought for a moment. One word came to her mind. "Ava." She answered.

The woman nodded. She reached a hand over and gently cupped Ava's cheek. Her thumb gently rubbed over her face. She looked Ava over. "Are you hurt?"

"My head." Ava answered.

The woman looked Ava over. She then found a large lump on the back of Ava's head. She had a long cloak on over her clothes. She opened it and her arms. "Come here, Ava."

Ava hesitated for a moment, but she was so cold. She moved closer and the woman enveloped her in her arms and her cloak.

"You're safe now." The woman told her, kissing the top of her head.

Ava was surprised, but she believed the woman. The woman carried her through a forest and into a small village. They walked inside a small hut. A man was standing inside, next to a fire. His back was to them. He turned and saw them. "Emma, what did you find?" He asked.

"Her name is Ava." The woman answered. "I found her out in the snow, shivering and alone. She has no mother."

"And I suppose you wish to keep her?" The man asked.

"Please Jacob? The poor thing needs a mother…and since we have been unable to have a child of our own…I believe she is the answer to our prayers…a gift from Odin himself."

Jacob seemed to think for a moment. "Alright. It would be a sin if we did not take this gift."

The rest of the dream was a flood of memories. She grew in the village. She'd even had many suitors who vied for her affections, but she hadn't shown any interest in them. By the time she had turned sixteen, she was considered an old maid and no man wanted to marry her any longer. She had been happy with that. Her memories then went to the woman who had raised her as her own, dying and the tears streaming down her face. She then remembered Jacob dying.

She remembered the funeral and staying by the pyre through the night. "Ava." Came a strong masculine voice from behind her.

Ava turned to look at the man behind her. She recognized him as one of her former suitors, unlike the others he had not married anyone else. "What?" She asked.

"You are all alone now." He told her. "You need a husband to take care of you."

"I need no one." Ava replied. "Leave me be. My parents are dead. Allow me to mourn."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. I have always wanted you to be my wife, now is the time."

Ava glared at him. "Why can't you just leave me be?!"She shouted at him. "My parents are gone! Now is not the time to make me your wife, Leif!"

Leif's temper began to get the better of him. He stormed over to Ava and grabbed her arm. "You will be mine!"

"You're hurting me!" Ava protested.

Leif ignored her and drug her towards the woods. He threw her down on the ground and began ripping at her dress. Ava opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly covered his hand over her mouth. Panic and fear took over her and she began scratching and clawing at him, but it didn't work. She looked behind her and saw a large tree branch lying on the ground. She imagined it flying at hitting Leif and knocking him off of her and to her surprise it did just that.

It seemed to surprise Leif as well. He looked at her, fear appearing in his eyes. "You…"

Ava let confidence fill her suddenly. "Did you forget that I was a gift to my parents…a gift from the Allfather himself?"

Ava then had other memories of her life on Earth. A line of memories of her different families ran through her mind. She remembered losing those people and slowly leaving everyone and not getting close to anyone. She remembered times when she would lose control of her powers and people would either want to worship her or they would call her a witch and try to kill her.

The memories flooded her brain. She woke up, springing into a sitting position a cold sweat all over her body. Her breathing was coming in short gasps. Loki was instantly at her side, his hand gently caressing her face. "Ava, my love, are you alright?" He asked.

Ava didn't say a word. She couldn't. She flung herself into his arms and began crying into his chest.

Loki stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, my love." He told her. "What happened?"

Ava calmed herself and forced herself to stop the tears. "I…was just…remembering…my life on Earth…the early memories." She told him.

Loki pulled back and put his hands on either side of Ava's face. He looked in her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, nothing but concern for her in his eyes and voice.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Besides, we don't have time for me to be like this. We have to get those creatures out of Asgard."

"Yes, but if you're not alright, then you won't do Asgard any good." He countered. "If you're not alright and you go in there to fight…you might not come back…and I just can't take that chance."

Ava gave him a smile. "I am fine, Loki. I promise." She turned her head and kissed his hand. "They are just memories, they can't hurt me."

Loki stared at her for a moment, as if he could gauge how she was feeling. "Alright." He finally said, after a few moments. "But if you show the slightest signs of not being completely recovered, I will get us out and we will leave until you are better. I am not losing you again."

Ava smiled at him. "You're not going to lose me any time soon. You're stuck with me for a long time."

Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go." He said.

Ava nodded and allowed Loki to help her up. Loki used his magic to hide them from sight as they sneaked into the city. The creatures were everywhere. The citizens of Asgard were locked up in their homes. They made their way to the palace. They headed towards the throne room. The doors leading to the throne room were guarded by two of the creatures.

They heard the heavy footsteps of two more of the creatures approaching behind them. They turned and watched as the things, walked towards the throne room doors. The guards opened the doors. Loki and Ava slipped inside just before the two beasts. On the throne sat one of the creatures, but he was much smaller than the others, but there was something in the way that he carried himself that suggested he was not to be trifled with.

"Have you any word from the party we sent to Earth?" He asked the two underlings.

They bowed to him. "No, my lord." One of them answered. "We believe that they are no longer with us. Perhaps the portal maker did away with them."

"Perhaps." The leader replied. "Pay a visit to our most esteemed guests in the dungeon. Perhaps they will be more forth coming with information on the portal maker and the master of mischief and magic."

The two guards nodded, bowed, and turned started back out the doors. Loki and Ava decided to follow them to the dungeon. They walked through the rows of cells. Everyone that Odin had locked up over the years were still in their cells, but they seemed eager for something. The two beasts, stopped in front of a cell. They deactivated it and pulled out the prisoner. Upon closer inspection, Loki and Ava could see that it was Frigga.

They walked a few feet further and stopped in front of a different cell. They looked inside and saw Odin sitting there. "The great and powerful Odin." One of the creatures sneered. "You're not so powerful without your scepter."

"What do you want?" Odin asked.

"We want the portal maker, the master of magic, and the thunderous one." One of the creatures answered. "How do we defeat them?"

"You can't." Odin replied.

"There is always a way." One of the creatures countered.

"Perhaps…he doesn't have the proper motivation." The other creature said, pulling Frigga out from behind him. He then pulled a knife from his belt and held it to her throat. "Perhaps this will motivate him."

"Leave her out of this." Odin replied.

The creatures chuckled. "Tell us what we need to know and she will be spared."

"No." Odin refused.

"Then she will die." The creature said, beginning to put pressure on the blade.

Ava stretched her hand out and used her power to push the blade in the opposite direction. "What are you waiting for?" The creature asked the one holding the knife. "End her."

"I'm trying." He answered. "It's as if my blade has a mind of its own."

Ava put all of her concentration on the blade and the creature's hand. She pulled the blade away from Frigga's throat and then forced the creature to slash at his partner. After a little maneuvering, she finally got him to stab his partner. She then had the creature turn the knife on himself. Frigga was on the ground breathing hard. Loki dropped his cloaking spell and ran over to his mother. "Are you alright, Mother?" He asked.

"I'm fine. When and how did you two get back?" She asked.

"Ava created a portal." Loki answered.

"That was very dangerous." Odin said.

"I've been practicing." Ava replied.

"How?" Odin asked.

"With my help." Frigga answered. "Now is not the time to get into this. We can discuss it after we fight off this invasion."

"Where is Thor?" Odin asked, as Loki opened up his cell.

"He stayed on Earth." Loki answered.

"Why?" Odin inquired further.

"Because some of those creatures came to Earth looking for us." Ava answered. "We didn't know until we called for Heimdall and he didn't answer that something was wrong. He stayed on Earth in case anymore of the creatures came back."

"We couldn't leave Earth unprotected." Loki finished for Ava. "We were coming to speak with you to find out what these creatures are."

"They are trolls." Odin answered.

"I thought trolls were incredibly stupid creatures who didn't want anything other than to live in the underground catch the shiny objects that fell from people's pockets." Loki replied.

"They used to be." Odin replied. "But they have new leadership as you have seen. He has an ambition to take over the universe and he plans to use you two and Thor to do it."

"How?" Ava asked.

"He believes he can take your powers from you." Odin answered. "Which he can, if he uses a certain sword from the weapons vault."

"Does he know that?" Loki asked.

"No." Odin said. "I haven't told him."

"The real question is, how do we defeat them?" Ava asked.

"First thing is first, we start freeing the guards and citizens of Asgard." Odin answered. "Then we get everyone together for an attack. We just have to be sneaky about it."

"Sneaky is my specialty." Loki said, a smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki and Odin had thrown the trolls that Ava had taken down in the cells that had housed Odin and Frigga. Loki made the trolls look like Odin and Frigga with his magic. Frigga used her magic to create copies of the trolls and sent them with a story to the leader, then she and Loki cloaked everyone to hide them from view.

They then split up, Loki and Odin, and Frigga and Ava. Ava and Frigga headed to Ava's parents' house first. They snuck inside and found Haggar and Gail with chains holding them to the wall next to the fire place. Frigga dropped her cloaking spell. Ava placed her pointer finger to her lips in a silent gesture to have her parents remain silent. Then she and Frigga worked on freeing them from their bonds. They directed them to a back way out of the city and to a cave in the mountains, where they would all be meeting up.

They traveled through the city, releasing the families of Asgard and directing them to the cave in the mountains. Loki and Odin were doing the same thing. Once they had gathered everyone, Odin, Frigga, Loki, and Ava joined them in the cave. Everyone looked to them and waited for Odin to speak. "We have been invaded and they have taken over Asgard." Odin spoke.

Everyone stayed quiet and waited, giving their king, their full attention. "I must ask everyone who is able to join me and fight for our kingdom." Odin said. "I am afraid that some of you may not return, but that is the price we must pay for our freedom. The price we must pay to keep a bright future for our children."

"I will gladly fight for Asgard." Hagar said.

Slowly other men and women of Asgard rose. They were trained warriors and they all would gladly lay down their lives to protect the city. Only the children and several of the women, who were not warriors, were to remain in the cave.

They got their weapons together and said good-bye to their families."You both must remain here." Odin ordered Frigga and Ava.

"I can help." Ava countered.

"If we fail, you, Ava, are the only hope that our people have of escaping." Odin told her. "You and your power."

"My other power can be very useful." Ava countered.

Loki stepped in and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Please, Ava? Please, just stay here...and keep yourself safe...for me?" He pleaded.

"I hate it when you give me those puppy dog eyes." She muttered.

Loki gave a soft laugh. "Just stay safe."

"You stay safe." She told him. "Come back to me."

"I will do my best." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"You're best isn't good enough." Ava replied. "You must do better than your best. You have to return to me. We've just found each other again. You will return to me...safe and in one piece."

"Is that an order?" Loki asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Yes." Ava answered. "And if you break this order, I will bring you back just to kick your ass."

Loki gave her a soft chuckle. "Well, with a punishment like that, I had better make sure to return." He kissed her forehead once again. "I love you."

"I love you." Ava replied.

Loki kissed her forehead once again and then dropped his hands and turned to follow his father out of the cave. Odin and Loki left, leading the warriors in a covert attack to get Asgard back. "Why do I feel like, you aren't going to be obeying your father-in-law's orders?" Gail asked, coming up behind her daughter.

"Because I'm your daughter and you know me too well." Ava answered.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Frigga asked, holding a sword. "Let's go and follow my lead."

Ava and her mother nodded as they followed Frigga through a back way out of the cave.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki veiled himself and the others in a fog as they approached the city. They were all going to have to fight their way into the palace to take back their city. As they advanced, the trolls that were standing guard, seemed to be confused by the fog. Odin gave the signal and his people attacked.

Archers fired their arrows from the fog, silently and quickly taking out the guard trolls. They advanced through the city further, the fog slowly dissipating. They were now fighting in the streets of Asgard. Loki used his magic to fight off a troll that was advancing on him. He engaged in hand-to-hand combat with another and quickly dispatched it.

"Loki, we must advance to the palace." Odin said, killing a troll that was coming up behind his son.

Loki nodded and finished off the troll in front of him. Then he raced with his father and a group of warriors to the palace. Hagar was among these warriors. On their way, they fended off several more trolls. By the time they reached the palace, their group had thinned down to just Odin, Loki, and Hagar.

The fought their way into the throne room, where the leader and a handful of trolls waited. "Well, the All Father and his youngest son have come to pay me a visit...along with the father of the portal maker...I guess I should feel honored."

"I do not believe that honored is the right term." Loki said. "You should be feeling fear."

"I'm shaking." The leader said, sarcasm coloring his tone. "After all, I'm outnumbered...oh wait, that would be you."

"Are we really outnumbered?" Loki asked, creating copies of himself to surround the room.

"But, I have the scepter and the Blade of Eternity...the very blade I need to take your powers from you." He countered, lifting the shining silver blade. He then waved his hand and his minions attacked.

Odin, Loki, and Hagar fought off their advances, but were having noticeable trouble. They were weary from battling their way through the city and it was beginning to show. All of Loki's copies had been taken down.

While Odin and Hagar took on a group of henchmen, the leader faced down Loki. Loki quickly conjured a sword and used it to block the swing from the Eternity Blade. "I will have your powers, Loki." He said, locking blades with Loki. "And then I will take your brother's power and the power of the portal maker. I will use your powers to take over the universe."

"You won't get a chance to get near her." Loki growled, putting his strength into the effort of knocking his opponent back.

"You're a little touchy about the portal maker...I see...but not about your brother...interesting." He said, charging at Loki.

Loki blocked his attacked once again, locking their blades together. "Your plans will fail." Loki said. "You're going to die here."

The small troll laughed. "Not today." He then pushed Loki back and knocked the sword from his hand. He quickly advanced on Loki and plunged the Eternity Blade in his abdomen and twisted. "You die today."

"That's what you think." Loki said, appearing behind the troll as the copy he had stabbed disappeared. He then lifted his sword to stab the troll, who narrowly escaped the hit.

As he dodged, the troll elbowed Loki on the nose and knocked him back. He turned and was ready to stab Loki again, when an invisible force knocked him back. Everyone looked around and were surprised to see all of the trolls had been knocked down.

Loki looked up and saw Ava, her mother, and his own mother. "I thought I told you all to stay out of here." Odin said.

"Well, we couldn't let you boys have all of the fun." Frigga replied.

"Well, this makes things easier for me." The lead troll said, standing up. "Two of the powers I need in one."

"You will not touch her." Loki said, rising, his voice low and deadly. Blood was coming from his nose, but he didn't let it bother him. All he could think about was protecting Ava. He then charged at the troll.

The troll shoved him aside, more focused on getting Ava's power at the moment. He then started stalking towards Ava, the Eternity blade drawn and ready. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said, looking at Ava.

"And you would be wrong." Ava replied. She then flicked her hand and sent him flying back into the wall.

The other trolls began to rise and the battle continued. Unfortunately, in the scuffle, the trolls gained the upper hand and were holding the Asgardians. The lead troll, walked over to stand in front of Ava. "I think yours is the first power I will take." He said, lifting the blade and running it through her abdomen.

"No!" Loki shouted, pain and anguish in his voice.

Ava's body crumpled to the ground, limp and lifeless. The lead troll laughed and turned to Loki. "You're next."

Loki glared up at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You are going to pay for that." His anger took over and caused his magic to go crazy. The trolls holding him back were suddenly thrown against the walls and set ablaze.

"Ooh...was she important to you?" The troll asked. "Well...you'll be joining her soon."

Loki growled as he unleashed his full magic on the troll, severely injuring him, but not killing him.

"You can't kill me...it's not possible...unlike you I truly am immortal. You could cut me up into little pieces and I would still be alive and reassemble myself."

"That would be why you're going away." came the voice of Ava from behind Loki.

"I...I just killed you." The troll said, in disbelief.

Ava smiled. "That would be what I wanted you to think." She replied. She then lifted her hands and closed her eyes. She focused on bringing a portal into being. She was able to create this one faster than the one she had on Earth.

Loki used his magic to send the lead troll flying through the portal as soon as it was big enough. Odin and the others were able to free themselves and send the rest of the trolls through the they were all gone, Ava closed the portal.

Loki turned to Ava. "How did you...?" He asked, trailing off.

"You didn't think I was going to actually let my daughter-in-law put herself in danger, did you?" Frigga asked.

"Where did you send them?" Odin asked.

"The center of the Earth." Ava answered. "It's all molten rock there."

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, looking at Ava, remembering how she was after her last portal.

"Fine." She answered, her knees starting to buckle under her.

Loki quickly rushed to her and caught her in his arms. "You don't seem very fine."

She gave him a small smile. "You're here, I'm fine." She said before passing out.

Loki scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go get the healers together." Frigga said. "We're going to need them for everyone."


	26. Chapter 26

Loki paced the length of the hall outside the healing room. "She will be just fine, my son." Odin said, appearing in the hall.

"You wouldn't be the same way if it were Mother?" Loki countered.

Odin sighed. "You need not worry. We have the best healers. You know that."

Loki nodded. "I've lost her once Father...I can't lose her again."

"And you won't." Odin countered.

"He's right. My daughter is too stubborn." Hagar said, joining them. "She gets it from her mother."

"No, that would be her father." Gail said, as she exited the healing room, Frigga beside her.

"How is she?" Loki asked.

"She's going to be just fine." Frigga answered.

"She just used too much power when she wasn't completely recovered from the portal she opened on Earth." Gail added. "She just needs plenty of rest."

"Which she's going to get because I believe she's going to be out for a while." Frigga said.

"She was out for an entire day after we returned from Earth." Loki said.

"It appears there's a trade off for her power." Odin observed.

"Good reason for her not to use it." Loki added.

"You know that she'll most likely still use it." Gail replied. "No matter what any of us say."

"She is very headstrong." Hagar reminded them.

"I know." Loki replied. "But hopefully, I'll be able to convince her to stop."

The group spoke for a few more moments and then Loki went to the healing room and carried Ava out and to their chambers. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He then sat beside her and waited for her to wake. He knew that it would be a while, but he wasn't about to leave her side.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Loki called, not looking away from his wife.

"You know it's going to be a while before she wakes." Odin's voice said, as he entered the room. "No use in waiting for her to wake up."

"I know." Loki replied. "But I'm not leaving her...not until I know she is well."

"You however need to go back to Earth and let your brother know of everything that has happened here. Earth is no longer in danger."

"I'll take care of it." Loki replied, already deciding that he would send a copy of himself to Earth. "I can be in two places at once."

Odin nodded. "Alright. I'll make sure that dinner is sent to you."

"Thank you, Father." Loki replied as his father walked out the door. He then created a copy of himself and sent the copy to Earth.

_Thor..._

Thor had been keeping watch for trouble with the help of Jane and Eric. They used their equipment to track everything while Thor explained more of the magic to Jane. "So, there are nine realms? Nine different worlds?" She asked him.

"Yes." Thor answered. "And we use the bi-frost to travel between them. It's like a bridge."

Jane was getting ready to ask him something else, when her machines registered a spike in activity. She looked at her equipment. "It's happening again." She said. "Do you think it's more of those things?"

"It could be Loki and Ava." Thor replied.

"Do you think that they could be back?" Jenny asked, entering the room. "They've been gone two days now."

"I am sure that it is them." Thor replied. "But just to be safe, I shall go and check."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Jane insisted.

"I'm coming, too." Jenny replied. "Besides, you're going to need someone to drive you."

Thor agreed and he then left with the two women. Jenny soon parked the car at the edge of the forest, just as Loki was walking out. "Brother." Thor greeted, as he climbed out of the car. "What did Father say?"

"And where's Ava?" Jenny asked, as she hopped out of the car.

"Ava is back on Asgard, recovering." Loki answered.

"Recovering? From what? What happened?" Jenny asked, concerned for her friend.

"She is fine." Loki assured her. "She just needs rest."

"What happened, Loki?" Thor asked.

"We got to the bi-frost sight and called for Heimdall, but he did not bring us back." Loki began. "Ava ended up having to create a portal for us to travel to Asgard. We got there and those creatures were all over Asgard...they had taken over."

"That's horrible. We must fight." Thor said.

"We have already fought and won." Loki replied. "Many of our people were injured."

"Including Ava?" Jenny inquired.

"After we arrived on Asgard, she passed out after having used so much power to create the portal." Loki explained. "She still got involved in the fight and later opened another portal...she just used too much power and now needs to rest."

"Thank goodness." Jenny replied.

"What exactly happened, Loki?" Thor asked. "A battle without me?"

"The creatures were trolls." Loki explained. "They have recently come under new leadership. Their new leader wished to take over the universe and he planned on using the Eternity Blade to steal your power, my power, and Ava's power and then using our powers to take over the universe."

"Is everyone safe now?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Loki answered. "Ava sent the trolls far away. They won't be harming anyone again."

"That's good." Thor replied.

"Father sent me to bring you home." Loki told him. "We should get going."

"Will you be back?" Jane found herself asking, looking at Thor.

Thor looked back at her. "I will return one day." He answered. "I'll explain more to you, then."

"What about you and Ava?" Jenny asked, Loki.

"When Ava has recovered, we will return to finish this visit." Loki answered. "Hopefully next time nothing will happen."

Thor took Jane's hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I will return to you one day."

She smiled and blushed. "O...okay."

Thor then turned and left with Loki. Once they were out of ear shot, Thor turned to his brother. "You're not really here, are you?" He asked.

"I couldn't leave Ava." Loki replied.

"Is it worse than what you told her mortal friend?" Thor asked.

"No...it just looks that way." Loki explained. "She passed out and is going to be out for a while...she just looks so fragile...and while she sleeps, she dreams...memories of her life on Earth...and some of them...are terrible memories."

Thor nodded. "Go be completely with her. I shall be home shortly."

Loki nodded and the disappeared.

Thor arrived at the bi-frost sight. He looked back towards the edge of the forest, his mind still with the mortal, Jane. Something about her curiosity had intrigued him. He then turned his gaze heavenward and called to Heimdall to bring him home.

_Ava's dreams..._

Ava looked around her as she cautiously walked through the small village. She had come to this place, trying to escape and hopefully blend in. So far she had managed to do so...except for the fact that it was highly frowned upon that an unmarried woman live alone.

She had several reasons for not getting married. One of them was of course, that she outlived everyone around her. She seemed not to age or be able to die. There would be no point in marrying someone only to watch him grow old and die, while she stayed young and lived on. The other big reason had been that she had no desire to marry any of the men she encountered...or to be married at all. Something inside her told her that she was not meant to be married.

Ava soon arrived at the market and began picking out her fruit for the week. "You know, an unmarried woman, living alone and walking through town alone, is rather dangerous." came a familiar male voice, from behind her.

Ava turned to see Pastor Arthur Smith, standing behind her. "Good day, Pastor." She greeted him.

"You really should have a husband." He told her.

"I have no desire to be married." Ava replied.

"But you would make a beautiful bride and an excellent mother." He countered. "Besides, it would be safer for you to have a husband...someone to protect you."

"I can take care of myself." Ava said. _I have been for a long long time now._ She added on mentally.

"Ava, please, allow me to make you my wife. I need a a good woman by my side and you need a husband to look out for you and protect you. I would be a good husband to you."

"I have no doubt that you would make a fine husband for any woman in this village, but not for me. I am best left on my own." Ava protested. She then paid the merchant for her fruit and began to head for her small cottage.

Little did she know that one of the other young ladies of the village had been watching her and the pastor interact. The woman's name was Rose and she had been trying to get the attention of the young pastor for months, but he seemed to only have eyes for Ava. "I'll fix her." Rose muttered under her breath.

As Ava turned to walk back to her cottage, she briefly faced the direction of Rose. Rose fell to the ground and began having a _fit._ She convulsed and screamed and cried out. Everyone stopped and stared at her. A few people rushed to her to try and help.

Ava watched the spectacle with a look of shock and horror. Dread instantly filled the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't make herself move. She knew she needed to get out of there, but she just couldn't.

After what felt like forever, Rose finally stopped her fit and came to. "Are you alright?" One of the other pastors of the village asked.

"A spell was put on me." Rose answered. "And I know who did it! It was that witch, Ava!" She accused.

That was all it took. That one accusation had the village descending on Ava and shackling her. She was tried and convicted of being a witch, no matter how much she protested that she wasn't. She knew that she could escape easily, if she used the power that she worked so hard to keep hidden, but that would only make them all believe even more that she was a witch.

After three days of being locked up in a dirty prison cell, she was led out by one of the leaders of the village. She was guarded very closely, so that she couldn't escape. "What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Quiet, witch." One of the guards answered.

They marched through the village, until they entered the very center. It was then that Ava saw what was going on. There was a large stake set up in the center of town, wood piled all around it. She knew that she was going to be burned. "Please!" She pleaded. "Spare me! I am not a witch!"

One of the guards hit her on the back of the head. "Enough witch! You put a spell on Rose and caused her to almost die and you enchanted Arthur to fall in love with you."

"I did none of those things!" Ava protested. "I am innocent!"

The men took her to the stake and tied her to it. "You burn today, witch."

Ava cried and protested. She knew that she was going to have to use her power to escape, but she hoped that she could convince them to spare her. A torch was brought forward and the leader of the town put it to the edge of the pyre.

"'I am not a witch!" She cried.

"Ava, my love, it's alright." came the smooth, velvety voice of Loki.

Ava opened her eyes and she was no longer on Earth. She was in the room she shared with Loki on Asgard. She was breathing heavy and a cold sweat covered her body. Her head pounded and her body ached.

Loki's hands were gently stroking her cheeks. "Everything is alright." He told her. "You're safe, my love."

Ava's breathing slowed and she blinked a few times to stop the tears.

"You need to rest." Loki told her.

"No." Ava protested. "I...can't...go...back...to...sleep." speaking was incredibly difficult for her, even more so than the first time she had rested after creating the portal from Earth to Asgard.

"You need your rest, Ava." Loki told her.

"Too...many...bad...mem...ories...from...Earth...are...my...night...mares."

Loki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Just think of happier times." He told her. "Think about the memories we share, before falling asleep...like the time when we were children and you were upset about your father leaving for battle and I scared Thor by making snakes crawl out of his morning meal, just to make you laugh."

Ava managed a small smile at the memory. Her eyelids felt heavy and were beginning to droop. She decided that she would think about their more recent memories. She thought about the first night he had walked into the pub on Earth and every night after that, that they had spent together. She then thought about when they arrived back to Asgard and the night that he proposed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as she thought about their wedding day...and their wedding night.

Loki let out a sigh of relief, when Ava went back to sleep and a peaceful expression came across her face. He kissed her forehead. "Hopefully the next time you awake, it will be for good and with much less of a start." He whispered to her. "Rest well, my love."


	27. Chapter 27

Loki sat by Ava's side. It had been three days and she had woken up one other time since that first time. The second time she had woken up, she'd been burning up and crying. It appeared no matter how hard she tried and no matter what Loki tried, she still had nightmares about her life on Earth.

"How is she, Brother?" Thor asked, as he entered the room.

"Still sound asleep." Loki answered. "And will you please learn to knock? Even Father knocks and he is the king."

Thor gave a soft chuckle as he sat down beside Loki. "How are you, doing?"

"I am fine." Loki answered.

"You don't seem fine." Thor countered.

"I am fine." Loki insisted. Then he looked from Ava to his brother. "She is my other half, Thor. She is suffering. She will have a few peaceful dreams, but the rest of the time she is haunted by horrible memories from her life on Earth...and when she wakes, she complains of her head pounding and her body aching...it pains me to see her like this."

Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "She will be fine, Brother. She is strong."

"I know." Loki replied. "But I still wish that she were not having to go through this."

Just then Ava let out a soft moan. Loki turned back to her, giving her his full attention. "No...no...please...don't make me...don't make me hurt you...please just leave me be?" Ava begged in her dream. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Loki moved to sit on the edge of the bed and placed his hands, gently, on either side of her face. "Ava, my love, it's alright." He said, his tone soothing. "You are safe."

Her eyes, popped open. Her breathing came in ragged gasps and her eyes held a faraway look, as if she weren't seeing him and the room around them. "Please, don't?" She asked, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ava, shh." Loki soothed. "It's me. Everything is fine. You are safe. No one is going to harm you."

A look of clarity came to her eyes. "Loki?"

"Yes, my love." He replied, a soft smile on his face. "It's me. Everything is fine."

Ava pulled herself into a sitting position and flung herself into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as the tears came. She felt his hands gently stroking her hair and his lips graze the top of her head.

Thor quietly rose from his seat and walked out the door, knowing that Ava and Loki would need their privacy.

"It's alright." Loki soothed, kissing the top of her head. "It's all in the past."

Ava nodded and sobbed. "It was awful." She managed to get out before being overtaken by a giant sob.

Loki held her as she sobbed. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet, soothing words in her ear, until she had finally cried herself out. "Are you alright, now?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

Ava nodded, but still kept her face buried in his chest. She wasn't ready to leave the protective circle of his arms just yet.

Loki moved his hands to either side of her face and gently coaxed her back, so that he could look at her. A few stray tears, still found their way down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "You're burning up, my love." He observed. "How do you feel?"

"My head is still pounding." She replied, weakly.

"Lay back down." He told her gently, moving his hands to her shoulders and pushing her back down on the bed. He then reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the wash cloth that was there. He dunked it in a bowl of cool water and then dabbed it on her face.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked.

"It has been three days." He answered.

"That long?" Ava asked, surprised. She then tried to sit back up.

Loki put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down on the bed. "You need to keep resting." He told her. "No one expects you to be up and at it again anytime soon."

"But I've been lying here for three days." Ava protested. "I think that's enough time."

"Well, as your husband and caregiver, I say that it has not been enough time." Loki countered.

"But..." She began to protest.

Loki put a finger to her lips to shush her. "No. You are staying in bed until you are completely recovered."

"How do you plan on keeping me here?" She asked, a small playful smile on her face.

Loki smiled back at her. "I will tie you down to this bed, if I have to." He answered.

"You tie me up, I might like it."

Loki chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You're terrible."

"And you love me for it."

"I love you for a lot of reasons." Loki replied. "Now rest."

"I'd like to eat." Ava replied.

"Well, that can be arranged."

At Loki's insistence, Ava spent another three days in bed. On the fourth day, she was beginning to go a little stir crazy. "I have got to get out of this bed." She said, after finishing her breakfast.

"You still need your rest." Loki told her.

Ava looked at him. "All I want to do is go for a walk. Maybe outside in the garden and get some fresh air."

"I don't know." Loki replied.

"Well, I don't care if you don't know." Ava replied. "I am getting out of this bed." She then tossed the blankets off of her and flung her feet over the edge of the bed. She stood up, took three steps, and her knees began to give out beneath her.

Loki quickly caught her. "You were saying?" He asked.

"I'm still getting out of this bed and out of this room." Ava replied. "I need a change of scenery."

"If that's all you need..." Loki replied, trailing off. He then used his magic to transform their bedroom into a beautiful garden. "Will this work for you?"

Ava smiled. "Well, I guess that will work."

Loki switched his hold on Ava, so that he had one arm around her waist and she could lean on him. They started walking around the "garden" and Ava was even able to smell a few of the flowers. After walking around for about thirty minutes, Ava's legs began to give out once again. Loki scooped her up into his arms and transformed the room back into their bedroom.

"Can we sit outside on the terrace for a while?" Ava asked, not wanting to lay back down. She was really getting sick of lying in bed.

Loki kissed her forehead. "Alright." He then carried her out to the terrace and sat down, holding her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset together.

After the sun had set, Loki kissed Ava's forehead. "Are you ready to go back inside?" He asked.

"Not just yet." Ava answered. "I like being out here for a while. I'm going crazy being in bed all the time."

"You didn't seem to have any reservations about that when we were on our honeymoon." Loki replied, a smile on his lips.

"Well...being in bed was fun then. It's not so much fun when you're having to recover from using your own power."

"That's something I've been wanting to speak with you about."

"What?" Ava asked.

"You...using your power and opening portals."

"What about it?"

"I...don't think you should do it."

Ava pulled back and looked him in the eye. She seemed to be upset. "Why not?"

"Ava, my love, look at how much it drains you. It has been six days and you can't even take three steps without falling." Loki replied. "It hurts you...and while you're recovering you have terrible nightmares and you wake up screaming. It takes a toll on you."

"But it's a useful power." Ava protested.

"Ava, please?" Loki asked, his hand on her cheek. "After you use it, you're in so much pain...I can't stand to see you suffer this way...it frightens me...I'm afraid that if you keep using it...that one of these days you won't wake up...I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

Ava looked into Loki's eyes. She could see how much he really had missed her over their time apart. She could see how much he truly feared losing her again...and how much he loved her. It disarmed her. "What if I agree not to use it unless it's absolutely necessary?"

"I would prefer not at all."

"You can't ask me not to use it at all. For one thing, it is a part of who I am...and another, if by using it, I can help Asgard or you...then I will use it."

Loki sighed. "I love you, Ava. I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. I promise I won't use my power unless absolutely necessary. I think that is a fair compromise."

Loki sighed again. "Only if you promise to let me try to stop it first and let me protect you."

Ava pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll agree to that."

Loki smiled and pulled Ava to him and gently caressed her lips with his. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." She replied as she rested her head back on his shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

A couple of nights later, Ava and Loki lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They had just gone for a walk through the palace and outside in the garden and watched the sunset. Ava had been lucky so far, she hadn't had anymore of her bad memories pop up in her dreams and she hoped it would stay that way.

After reading they both fell asleep. Ava quickly fell into her dreams of her life on Earth. She dreamed of so many things that she had forgotten.

Ava hid in the cave, a small fire an blanket the only things keeping her warm. She had just used her power to escape her bonds and throw the angry villagers who had been intent on killing her...no matter how much she insisted she wasn't a witch. "I should just get as far from here as possible and hide in the woods." She spoke to herself. "Stay away from everyone."

Over the next few weeks, Ava traveled as far and as deep into the wilderness of the unexplored "New World" as she dared. One day, as she traveled, she heard someone crying...it sounded like a child. She followed the sound and sure enough, found a young girl, she couldn't have been more than five years old, sitting by the bank of a river and crying.

Ava cautiously approached the girl. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The little girl looked up at her. It was then that Ava noticed that the girl was covered in soot and her clothes had spots where they looked like they had been charred. There was also a fresh burn covering half of her face. "They burned my house down." She said through her tears. "They said my mommy was a witch and that she should burn...and that I should burn with her...but my mommy wasn't a witch."

Ava's heart ached for the girl.

"Mommy made sure that I got out...but she didn't get out."

Tears stung at Ava's eyes. The people of these villages claimed to be seeking out and destroying evil, but it seemed that they were the evil ones. Without giving it a thought, Ava scooped the girl into her arms and held her. "Everything will be alright. You're safe now...I'll take care of you." She promised the girl. "What is your name?"

"Emily." The girl answered. "What's yours?"

"Ava."

They sat there like that for a while and then Ava remembered the burn on Emily's face. "We had better take are o that burn." She said. She grabbed a cloth from a bag she carried and dipped it in the river and gently washed Emily's face. She then found an aloe plant and broke open the leaves, using the liquid inside to coat the burn. "This should help it feel better."

"It does feel good." Emily replied.

Ava found more cloth in her bag and used it to cover the burn. "There. That should help it heal up."

"Thank you, Ava." Emily said.

Ava reached a hand out and gently caressed the unburned side of her face. "You are most welcome." She replied with a soft smile.

Over the next few months, Ava and Emily traveled through the woods until they came to a small cabin. After inspecting it, they discovered that it was abandoned and had been for quite some time. "This could be our home." Ava said.

"I like it." Emily agreed.

Over the next few days, Ava and Emily made the cabin into their home. They cleaned and polished every inch, dusted every nook and cranny. They even dressed it up a bit by adding flowers to it. They spent the next five years, living happily and peacefully in the cabin. They were entirely self-sufficient. They had a garden to grow their vegetables, an apple tree, and they had become skilled hunters for their meat. Emily had taken to calling Ava her mother, as she had adopted her.

One day, Ava was out working in the garden while Emily was gathering some apples from the trees on the other side of the cabin. After a few minutes, Emily came running into the garden. "Mama?" She asked, her voice timid and frightened.

"What is it, my little dove?" Ava asked.

"I heard voices out in the woods on the other side of the house." Emily answered.

A bad feeling instantly invaded Ava's heart. She took Emily inside and they went to the small kitchen. Ava moved a rug and lifted up a couple of loose floor boards. "Get in there and don't come out until I tell you to." She told Emily, kissing her forehead.

Emily nodded and hopped inside. Ava then replaced the floorboards and the rug. Then she went outside to investigate. Two men emerged from the woods that surrounded the cabin. They turned and looked at her. "Well, what have we here?" One of the men said.

"It looks like a girl, all on her own." The other replied.

"I must warn you, if you intend me any harm, it will not go well for you." Ava cautioned them.

The men looked her small frame up and down and laughed. "And what can you possibly do to us?" One of the men asked.

"You really don't want to find out." Ava answered.

The two men then began to stalk towards her. Ava lifted he hand and flicked it, causing the men to fly backwards and into a large tree behind them. They looked up at her, stunned into silence for a moment. Then one of them cried out, "Witch!" They then turned and ran back from whence they came. Ava knew that they were going to go get more men and be back.

She ran into the house and got Emily. "Pack a few things in your bag and we have to get out of here." Ava told her.

"What's going on, Mama?" Emily asked.

"Those men will be back and we have to get out of here before they come back."

Emily nodded and went and grabbed some things. She and Ava packed up a few clothe, some food, and their bows and arrows. Then they were on their way, running away again. Over the next few weeks, they had been hiding in caves. They survived on wild berries an anything that they could hunt. The nights were slowly growing colder as winter approached.

Emily cuddled with Ava for warmth and comfort. They had a fire going and a quilt that they had grabbed wrapped around them. After resting for the night, they woke and started moving again. After several hours of travel, Emily looked to Ava. "Mama?" She asked, her voice sounding weak.

"What is it?" Ava asked, looking at her adopted daughter.

"I don't feel so well." Emily answered.

Ava looked the child up and down. Her face was pale and her blue eyes that usually sparkled, were dim. Ava placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're burning up." She scooped Emily up in her arms and carried her until she found another cave for them to hide in. She wrapped Emily in the quilt and started a fire.

Emily started coughing. Ava grabbed the water that she carried and helped Emily sip it. After a few moments, Emily stopped her coughing and a tire look came over her face. "I feel sleepy, Mama."

"Close your eyes an rest, my little dove." Ava told her. "Rest will help you feel better."

Emily nodded an closed her eyes. "Will you stay with me, Mama?"

"Of course." Ava replied, her voice soothing.

Soon Emily was sound asleep, her breathing a rhythmic wheezing. Ava doused a cloth in cool water and dabbed it on Emily's face and neck. Ava looked over Emily's face. The left side of her face was scared from the burn she'd received five years earlier and the right side of her face was beautiful and unmarred. The left corner of her mouth was pulled down in a permanent frown. Her beautiful blond hair didn't grown in one patch that was on the left side of her head.

Over the next two days, Ava stayed by Emily's side, trying to nurse her back to health, but the poor child only got worse. Her skin grew ashen and her couching got worse and worse. She could barely breathe. Ava did everything she could for Emily, but nothing seemed to work. Emily rested her head on Ava's shoulder. Ava stroke her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Mama?" Emily asked, weakly.

"Yes, my little dove?"

"I..." She began but then started coughing, this time blood started to come with the coughs.

Ava held Emily in a sitting position. She dabbed the cool wet rag on the back of her neck and hoped that she could get her to stop coughing. After a few moments, Emily finally stopped coughing. Ava helped he drink some water.

"I'm really...glad...I met...you." Emily told Ava. "I love...you...Mama."

Ava smiled at her. "I love you, too, my little dove. I am so happy that you came to me. Now get some rest so you can get better." Ava replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not...going to...get better." Emily replied.

"Don' talk like that." Ava chided gently.

"Mama...it's okay." Emily replied. "I...I know...and...I am...ready...I...love you...Mama."

"And I love you, my little dove." Ava said, fighting back tears.

Emily gave her a soft smile and then closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

Ava then allowed the tears to freely flow down her face as she cradled the body of the young girl in her arms. She kissed Emily's forehead and cheeks and stroked her hair. She spent the next several hours crying and cursing the heavens and every deity she had ever worshiped during her long life.

"Curse you!" Ava cried up at the heavens. "Curse every single one of you! She was just a girl! She had no reason to die! I turn my back on all of you!"

Ava cried until she had exhausted herself and she fell asleep still holding Emily's cold and lifeless body. The next day, she did what she could to give Emily a proper burial. She spent the next several days mourning her loss. "I'll never let anyone in again." Ava vowed to herself. "I only lose them and am left hurting and they never last long."

Ava opened her eyes and found herself in bed next to Loki. She felt the hot tears streaming down her face. She suddenly felt confined in the bed. She threw the covers off of her and ran from the room and out onto terrace. She collapsed on the floor at the edge, leaning her back on the railing.

"Ava, my love, what's wrong?" Loki asked, coming out and kneeling next to her. His hands were stroking her face.

Ava couldn't bring herself to speak. She felt like there was a giant hole in her chest and it ached so badly. She flung herself into his arms and allowed sobs to overtake her. As she cried, Ava remembered Emily's death as if she were reliving it over and over again.

Loki stroked Ava's hair and rubbed soothing circles in her back. "My love, what is wrong? Was it another bad memory?" He asked.

Ava allowed Loki's presence and voice calm her. She still cried a little, but she was now able to speak. "It started off...I was running after having been...accused and almost executed for being a witch." She explained.

"What?" Loki asked.

"The mortals...they accused me of being a witch...they have gone through times where they...worship magic and others...where they fear and loath...it." Ava tried her best to explain. "They tried to burn me alive."

"That's terrible. No wonder you're so upset."

"That's not why." Ava replied. "That...was the beginning...of the dream/memory."

"Then what was it?" Loki asked.

"While I was...fleeing...I found a little girl...she was badly burned...her mother had been killed by being burned...she made sure the girl could get out...her name was Emily...the girl that is...I took care of her...for the next five years...she even called me Mama...I loved her like...she was my own child...for five years...we lived peacefully...undisturbed by anyone...then two men came...with the intent to harm us...I had to use my power...and throw them back...they ran to get help...and Emily and I had to run...and while...we...were...running...Emily got...sick..." Ava told Loki, but as she got closer to the end, she could see Emily's face as she had died.

"She didn't make it, did she?" Loki asked, already knowing the answer.

Ava nodded. "Later...I was walking through the woods and I ended up tripping...and kitting my head and knocking myself out...it caused me to forget...I forgot Emily...Emma...Jacob...everyone who I had cared about while on Earth...before that point."

"And now you're remembering them all." Loki said, still holding her.

"It was awful...Loki." She said. "I did everything I could...but she still didn't make it...it wasn't enough...and I loved her...I cared for her...as if she were mine."

Loki stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright." He told her. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I feel...like I'm...reliving it...over again."

"I know." Loki replied. He sat down and leaned back against the railing, pulling Ava with him. He held her and soothed her as she cried and mourned the loss of the girl all over again. Eventually she cried until she exhausted herself and fell asleep in his arms.

Loki kissed the top of her head. He stood, scooping her up, and carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her in the blankets. He decided to try and use his magic to create a better set of dreams for her. He climbed in the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He wanted to do whatever her could to help her through this and he hoped his magic would do the trick.


	29. Chapter 29

"It's been three days since she remembered he girl through the dream." Loki old Lady Gail, as they stood in the doorway to the garden outside the palace. They watched Ava, who was standing with he back to them, lost in thought. "She's been in mourning ever since...and I've no idea how to help her."

Gail nodded. "I'll see what I ca do to help...but it is hard when you've loved a child and then lost them. For the most part all we can do is be there for her."

"She hasn't smiled since recovering the memory...I would give anything to see her smile again."

"It takes time." Gail replied, patting Loki on the shoulder. "I will speak with her and see if I can be of any help."

"I'll leave you two be, then." Loki replied.

Gail gave him a soft smile. "You are a good man, Loki...and a good husband to my daughter. I can see how much you love her. I am glad that she married you."

"Thank you." He replied and then tuned to give them some privacy.

Gail stepped out into the garden and walked towards her daughter. "Ava?" She asked, hesitantly.

Ava turned around to face her, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I was told about a memory that you had about your life on Earth." Gail answered. "And that you might need me." She opened up her arms.

Ava walked right into her mother's open arms and buried her face in her shoulder and let the tears fall freely down her face. "I know she wasn't mine, but...I loved her like she was."

"I know." Gail replied, lovingly stroking her daughter's hair. "And I know it hurts. I know how much I hurt after you disappeared."

"It hurts so much." Ava said. "I feel like there is a gaping hole I my chest and it aches."

"I felt the same way for so many years." Gail replied, knowing the feeling all too well. "You love you children more than yourself and you want to protect them at all costs, but then comes something that you never anticipated and it's something you can't protect them from...and you're left devastated. You feel like you'll never be whole again. You feel that all the love and light is gone."

"That's exactly it." Ava replied, through her tears.

"The pain does get better, Ava." Gail said. "It never completely goes away, but it does lessen with time."

"How did you get through it, Mom?"

"I leaned on your father a lot." Gail answered. "I spoke with Frigga often as she is my closest friends...but what really helped me was to remember the good times. I thought about how happy I was when I carried you...how happy I was when you finally arrived...and then watching you grow and how you changed so quickly. I thought about all of the times I read to you and held you until you fell asleep...watching you run and play. Then I remembered that even if you weren't with me physically, that you would always be with me in my heart. That the love that I had for you would keep you alive and the love you had for me still existed. Because love is what lasts even long after we're gone."

Ava pulled back and looked at her mother. The tears were still falling, but they had slowed. "It's just so hard because I keep thinking about how sick she was a the end and how horribly she died. I mean she was coughing up her own blood and she could barely breath."

"But you were with her, caring for her and holding her and loving her during her last few moments. She knew you loved her and you got to tell her before she died. And she loved you. She was with someone who loved her at the end. So, I that way, she really didn't die horribly. She may have been sick, but she had love right up till the end."

"She did smile at me before she died." Ava said.

Gail smiled. "Don't dwell on the pain, think of the good. Think of the love you shared as a mother and daughter. Think of how truly blessed you both were to have had time together."

Ava gave her mother a small smile and then wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks, Mom. I needed that."

Gail kissed Ava's forehead. "Any time you need me, I am here. Just next time come to me yourself instead of worrying your husband so that he comes to me."

Ava pulled back. "What do you mean about worrying my husband?"

"Loki came to me because he is worried about you." Gail answered. "He thought that perhaps I could help you."

"And you did."

Gail pulled Ava into a hug. "Go to him."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ava broke the embrace with her mother and then went off in search of Loki. She found him in their chambers, sitting on the terrace reading. She walked up behind him and bent down to wrap her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Loki closed his book, reached a hand up and took one of Ava's hands. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Then he gently pulled her around in front of him and down into his lap.

He lifted a hand to cup her face and gently caressed he cheek with his thumb. "How are you feeling, my love?" He asked.

"A little better." Ava answered. "I just had a talk with my mother...it helped."

"Well, I am glad of that."

Ava leaned in and pressed her lips to Loki's for a few brief moments. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For telling my mother and having her come to me."

"I hate seeing you in pain." Loki replied.

"I know." Ava replied. "I still grieve for Emily...and there will always be a part of me that will grieve for her...but I'm just going to do like my mom said and just think about the time that I got to spend with her and all of the happiness I shared with her."

"That sounds like a good idea." Loki replied, pulling Ava in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Ava gave Loki a soft smile. "You're too good to me."

Loki cupped her face in both of his hands. He pulled her towards him and kissed he forehead. "You are my love and my life. I can't stand to see you in pain and I will do anything to make you smile."

A rush of emotions filled Ava and made her heart race. She could feel just how much Loki loved her through his words and his touch. An intense need to be closer to him ran through her veins like fire. She felt like she needed to show him just how much she loved and appreciated him and everything he had done for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Loki was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he didn't fight it. He wrapped his arms around Ava and held her as close as possible. He felt need and desire rise up inside of him, as a fire threatening to consume him. After a few moments, he broke the kiss. He and Ava stared into each other's eyes breathlessly for an immeasurable moment.

"I love you, Loki." She told him, breathily.

"I love you, Ava." He replied, his voice thick with desire. He rose from his seat, picking Ava up along with him and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. He dipped his head and claimed her lips with his.

Ava wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself as close as possible. She needed to be close to him in every sense of the word. She needed him to know that she needed him and wanted him. She had to show him everything that she was feeling in that moment.

They removed each other's clothes and ran their hands over each other's bodies. They connected on every level as they made love. They could feel everything the other was feeling, as if they were truly one. Afterwards, they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Ava nestled further into Loki's embrace and rested her head on his chest.

Loki kissed the top of her head and gently caressed her back. "I love you, Ava."

Ava rubbed circles with her finger tips on his chest. She then gently pressed her lips to his neck. "I love you, Loki...and I am glad that you came to Earth to find me."

"I missed you terribly." Loki replied.

"And I am glad that you are my husband."

"I'm glad you are my wife."

"Even with all of my baggage from having been on Earth for so long?"

Loki took Ava's hand, that was drawing circles on his chest, in his and pulled it up to his lips and kissed her palm. "Ava, I have loved you ever since we were children and there is nothing that could change that. And I am here to love and support you through all of the good times and the bad. If you're laughing then I'll be right there with you. If you're crying I will be there holding you and letting you use my shoulder to cry on. I am here for you and will be anything that you need me to be."

Ava hugged herself closer to Loki. "I am lucky to have you."

"No, I am the lucky one."


	30. Chapter 30

Another week passed before Ava was ready to go back to Earth to visit Jenny again. Loki climbed up on the back of his horse and then held his hand out for Ava. She took it and allowed him to help her up in the saddle in front of him. Thor had already mounted his horse and was waiting for them.

"Are you two finally ready?" Thor asked.

"Someone is in a hurry to get to Midgard." Loki replied.

"I gave my word to Jane Foster that I would return and explain more to her." Thor said. "I am a man of my word."

"If you're in such a hurry then we had better get going." Loki said, tugging on the reins causing the horse to start moving.

The trio soon arrived at the bi-frost and dismounted. Heimdall sent them to Earth, sending them to the usual spot in the forest. Loki used his magic to change their clothes. The good news was that there was no more snow on the ground and it was starting to warm up a bit. "This place is completely different from before." Thor observed.

"It's getting closer to spring time." Ava replied.

The group began walking through the forest, towards town. They soon arrived at the edge, where Jenny and Jane were awaiting them. Jenny ran up to Ava and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're alright." She said. "I was beginning to get worried, I mean it's been almost a month since you've been here!"

"Why would you think I wasn't fine?" Ava inquired.

Jenny pulled back and looked at her friend. "Loki said that you were recovering from using too much power. You were gone so long that I thought something really bad must have happened."

"I'm perfectly fine." Ava replied. "I just needed a lot of rest."

"Why don't we all go back to the house?" Jenny suggested. "We can play catch up there."

The group piled into Jenny's car and she drove them to her house. They walked inside, where Eric and Darcy were sitting looking over their data...well Eric was looking over the data Darcy was making her sarcastic comments and devouring a waffle. "Hey Mr. Muscles is back." She said, as Thor entered the room. Then Loki and Ava entered behind him. "You're all back. That's cool."

Jane just shook her head. "Really Darcy?"

"What? You would be bored to death if I weren't like this." Darcy replied.

Ava was having a hard time not laughing. Jenny grabbed Ava's hand. "You and I have to talk." She said, dragging Ava back to her bedroom. Once they were inside, she shut and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Ava asked.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions." Jenny replied, walking over and taking a seat on her bed. She patted the spot next to her.

Ava walked over and sat down next to her friend. "Alright, shoot."

"Is Asgard safe?" Jenny asked.

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Because it was attacked when you were a kid and that's how you ended up on Earth in the first place...and those trolls that attacked...it just makes me wonder."

"Asgard is perfectly safe." Ava replied. "Anywhere I go, as long as there are people out there who know about my power, I have the risk of being attacked at the chance for that power."

"Moving objects with your mind? That's highly coveted?"

Ava shook her head. "I have another power. I can open portals to travel anywhere in the universe...that is also the power that I have to use the least."

"Is that the one that takes so much out of you?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Ava answered.

"I just can't believe that it takes you so much time to recover from it. I mean you were gone for almost a month."

"It wasn't just that that I had to recover from."

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason, whenever I use that power and I'm out for a while and having to rest so much, I dream...about my early life on Earth."

"I'm guessing that they were some bad memories?" Jenny asked, hesitantly.

"Not all of them...some of them were pleasant." Ava replied. "I had fond memories of a man and woman that adopted me when I first arrived."

"But?" Jenny prompted.

"But...I also remembered losing them." Ava answered. "I've loved a lot of people as family and friends over my long life...and I've lost them all. After that I tried to stay away from people and not get close to anyone. Of course then I tried going to the "New World" to escape and was tried as a witch and almost burned at the stake."

"Wait, were you like in Salem or something?"

"One of those, yes." Ava answered.

"Did it have anything to do with your powers?"

"No. I didn't use them that often." Ava replied. "Actually it was all because one of the ministers was trying to make me his wife and one of the other girls in town wanted him, so she accused me of being a witch...then when they almost burned me, I had to make them think it was true by using my powers to escape."

"Did you want to marry him?"

"No." Ava answered. "I didn't want anyone to be honest. I guess a part of me always knew that I belonged with Loki even if I couldn't remember who I was, let alone who he was."

"I see." Jenny replied.

"So, what's with all of these questions?"

"I just want to understand everything...plus I'm worried about you." Jenny answered.

"There's nothing to worry about." Ava replied. "I'm perfectly safe on Asgard."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Trust me, Loki sees to it that I am safe."

"He's not overprotective is he?" Jenny asked.

"Sometimes yes, but that's just because he already lost me once and he doesn't want to lose me again, but he' doesn't ever overdo it."

"Well...I guess I can understand that."

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"What is what?" Jenny replied innocently.

"What's on your mind?"

"Okay...well maybe there is this part of me that doesn't really trust Loki. There's just...something about him. I can't put my finger on it, but it's just...something...something sinister."

Ava laughed. "He's just mischievous. Remember? He was once worshiped as the god of mischief and magic."

"I'm being serious." Jenny replied.

"And so am I." Ava countered. "He's always been that way...and a lot of the mischief he got into when we were kids was just to make me smile...he still does it just to make me smile."

"I just don't know." Jenny replied.

Ava looked at her friend. "What is this about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about something else, isn't it?" Ava asked. "I mean when Loki first came here and said his name was Lawrence and was making me smile...you weren't saying anything. I believe you were actually singing his praises."

"Well, that was before he took you off to another world." Jenny spit out.

"And there we have it!" Ava said. "You have nothing against Loki, you just miss me."

"Dammit." Jenny said. "Well...yeah. You're my best friend Ava...and now you're living on a completely different world and I only get to see you every so often...when I used to get to see you everyday."

Ava wrapped her friend in a hug. "I know...I miss you, too...but..."

"But Asgard and Loki are where you belong." Jenny finished for her. "I know...and I know you love him and that he loves you."

"And we will come and visit whenever possible." Ava replied. "So you won't have to miss me too much."

"I know." Jenny replied.

Ava pulled back and looked at Jenny. "Now, let's just enjoy our visit."

"How long will this visit be?"

"A few days." Ava answered. "We can't be gone too long."

"I understand. Well, we have to live this up." Jenny said a smile on her face.

"Well, let's go have fun with everyone."

The two women got up and headed back out. They were discussing all of the things that they could do. "And of course, on this list we must include more karaoke." Jenny told Ava.

"Oh hell no." Ava said.

"What is this karaoke again?" Thor asked.

"You remember when she pulled me up on that stage in the pub and forced me to sing against my will?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Thor answered.

"That is karaoke...well and some people do it when they're drunk, too...but anyways I will not be doing that again." Ava replied.

"But you were good." Loki replied.

"You're my husband...you have to say that." Ava replied.

"You're still newlyweds, everything the other does is adorable." Jenny added.

Ava laughed. "Well, whatever it is, I am not doing karaoke again...and if that means I avoid the pub, I avoid the pub."

"Ava, you suck." Jenny said.

Ava just smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

Ava, Loki, and Thor spent three days on Earth. Thor spent much of his time with Jane, explaining things to her...as well as her explaining things on Earth to him. Loki had given Ava her time with Jenny and he would sit and read.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Jenny said, hugging Ava.

"I'll be back to visit again before you know it." Ava replied, knowing that it was likely to be a while.

"You better be." Jenny replied.

Ava gave her friend another squeeze before letting go. "See you later." She then walked over to Loki and they walked hand-in-hand through the forest to the bi-frost sight.

Jenny walked back to her car and waited while Jane and Thor said their goodbyes. "When do you think you'll be back?" Jane asked.

"As soon as I can." Thor answered.

"Oh...okay." Jane replied, not knowing what else to say. "I...guess it's goodbye then?"

"Until we meet again." Thor corrected, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips.

"Until we meet again." Jane replied, then she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Thor responded quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. After a few moments, they broke their embrace. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and didn't say a word. Thor turned and headed into the forest.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked Thor.

"Yes." Thor answered simply. Then he looked up at the sky. "Heimdall bring us home."

Over the next three years, Ava, Loki, and Thor traveled to Earth twice a year. Thor tended to visit more often so that he could see Jane. At this time, however, no one was traveling to Earth. There had been some disputes between some of the other worlds. Thor and Loki had had to go to help settle the issues.

Ava was of course staying on Asgard and with the threat of war looming on the horizon, she was not left alone. Wherever she traveled, she was followed by guards. She sat reading in the garden. "Why don't you come and have lunch with us?" a familiar voice called.

Ava looked up from her book to see her mother and Frigga had just entered the garden. Servants carried out trays of food and sat them on the table in the garden. Ava smiled and closed her book as she rose from her bench and walked over to join them. "Lunch sounds great."

The three women sat down and enjoyed a delicious meal. They talked and laughed. After they were finished, they decided to go for a walk through the garden. Ava rose from her chair and wobbled slightly. "Ava, dear are you alright?" Gail asked.

"Fine. I just stood up too fast." Ava replied. "Let's go for that walk."

The three women then began to walk through the garden. As they walked, Ava began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. "Ava?" Gail asked.

"Are you alright?" Frigga asked.

Ava found a bench and sat down. "I'll be fine." She replied. "I'm just...feeling a little...dizzy."

"We'd better get you in bed." Gail said. Sitting by her daughter. She put a hand to her forehead. "No fever." She then linked her arm through Ava's.

Frigga walked over and linked her arm through Ava's other arm. Then helped her to stand and began walking inside with her. They got her to her bedroom and helped her into the bed. "We should get one of the healers in here." Frigga said.

"No. I'll be just fine." Ava protested. "I just need to rest."

Frigga and Gail exchanged a look of motherly concern. "Alright, but if you aren't feeling better tomorrow, you should go see the healers." Gail replied.

"We'll leave and let you rest." Frigga added.

Ava nodded and closed her eyes. She fell quickly into a deep and dreamless sleep. She didn't wake up again until the next afternoon. "Well, look whose finally awake." Gail said. "How are you feeling?"

Ava let out a groan. "My back hurts."

"Let's try sitting up." Gail said, moving over to help her daughter into a sitting position.

As she sat up, Ava could feel the room spinning around her. "Woe...a little dizzy still."

"You really should see the healers." Gail told her daughter. "Especially since there is a rumor that your husband will be returning soon...I'm sure you'll want to be recovered for your reunion."

"Okay...that sounds like a good idea." Ava agreed sleepily. "Just give me a moment to finish waking up."

"Alright." Gail agreed.

After a few more moments, the two women headed to the healing room. "Mom, you really don't have to stay with me." Ava told her. "You go and talk with Frigga."

"Are you sure?" Gail asked.

"I'm sure. I'll come find you once we're finished here." Ava assured her mother.

Gail hugged her daughter. "Alright." She then left and headed out to the garden, where Frigga was walking through.

"How is she?" Frigga asked.

"She seems better today, but I convinced her to go see the healers." Gail answered.

"Is she still there?"

"Yes. She told me to come and talk to you."

"It's always hard when your children grow up." Frigga said.

"And they don't want you around to help heal their sickness or injury anymore." Gail replied.

"I know exactly how you feel." Frigga agreed.

The two mothers talked and shared a few stories. They spoke of their lives and their long friendship. Their conversation seemed to center around when their children were very young.

"Reminiscing?" asked the familiar voice from behind them.

The two women turned to see Loki had returned. "You're home!" Frigga exclaimed, running over and hugging her son.

"Hello Mother." Loki greeted her, hugging her back. He broke the embrace. "Where is Ava? I expected to find her out here reading."

"She's in the healing room." Gail answered.

"Why? What happened? Is she alright?" Loki asked.

"She just seems to have come down with something." Frigga answered.

"It happened so suddenly. She was fine one minute, then the next she was fighting a dizzy spell." Gail added.

"I should go to her." Loki said. He then turned to head back into the palace, when Ava came running out. She had a look of pure joy on her face.

"Mother!" She called, then she noticed Loki standing there. "You're back!" She exclaimed as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, but still held her close. "Hello to you, too my love." Loki said with a smile. Then he turned to look at his mother and mother-in-law. "She seems perfectly fine to me."

"I guess they gave you something to help with the dizziness?" Gail asked.

"Yes." Ava replied, still smiling hugely. "That and they gave me some wonderful news."

"What news?" Loki asked.

Ava turned her complete attention to Loki. She looked him in the eye as she gave him the news. "I am with child."


	32. Chapter 32

"I am with child."

"With child?" Loki asked, taken aback.

Ava nodded. "We're having a baby."

"I'm going to be a father?" Loki asked.

"That would be what it means, yes." Ava replied. She studied him. She suddenly feared that maybe he wasn't going to be as happy about the news as she'd thought. _Maybe he doesn't want a baby yet._ She thought worriedly.

After a few more moments, a smile slowly began to spread across Loki's face and erase Ava's worries. "This is wonderful." He said, picking Ava up and spinning around with her. He presed his lips to hers briefly before setting her back down on her feet.

Ava smiled up at him. "You had me worried there for a moment."

"About what?" Loki inquired.

"I didn't think you were happy about this news for a little bit there at first."

"I was just surprised."

"Excuse me." Gail interrupted them. "But did I hear you correctly that I am going to be a grandmother?"

Ava grinned at her mother. "Yes."

Gail looked at Loki expectantly. He released his hold on Ava and stepped away. Gail then pulled her daughter into her arms. "This is the most wonderful thing I've heard in a long time!" She broke the embrace after a few moments and then turned to Loki. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, two." She then pulled away.

Frigga smiled at the group. "This is wonderful news indeed." She said. She then gave Loki and Ava both hugs and then she and Gail embraced. "We're going to be grandmothers."

"Hopefully this is the first of many." Gail said.

"Hold on now, there Mom." Ava said. "Let's just start with the one. From what I understand, childbirth is not a very pleasant experience and I don't know if I'll want to repeat it many more times after this."

The group shared a laugh. Loki wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and kissed the top of her head. "I couldn't think of better news to come home to."

"And what news is that?" Thor asked entering the garden.

"There is news?" Hagar asked, following him.

"Yes Father." Ava replied. "Or I should say _grandfather_."

"Grandfather?" He asked. "You mean...?"

"I am with child." Ava answered, smiling.

Hagar smiled. "That is wonderful news to come home to."

Ava walked over to her father and he picked her up into a tight hug.

Thor walked over to Loki and clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Brother. I am truly happy for you."

"Thank you." Loki replied.

There was a feast held that night. Loki and Ava had chosen not to attend. They wanted to celebrate their news in private before they announced it to the kingdom. Which also meant, that everyone else had to keep it a secret.

Loki kissed Ava's shoulder and ran his fingers over her naked flesh as they lay in bed after having made love. Loki's hand moved down and rested on Ava's stomach. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." Ava replied, smiling.

Loki gently kissed Ava's lips. "And I love this child."

Ava smiled and placed her hand on top of Loki's which was still resting atop her stomach. "I do, too." She replied, smiling softly.

"You are the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world." Loki told her. "You are a gift, Ava. I cherish you more than anything...and you're giving me another gift."

Ava smiled. "Hey, I couldn't have made this child by myself you know. You might want to give yourself some credit."

Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you...both of you."

"We love you, too." Ava replied, smiling.

_Frigga and Odin..._

After the feast had ended, Odin and Frigga retired to their chambers. "I have two sons. One of whom, was at the feast tonight, but his heart and mind were elsewhere. And my other son chose to stay in his chamber with his wife." Odin said.

"Well, Loki and Ava wanted to celebrate in private." Frigga replied. "I am sure you remember the early days of our marriage even if they were some time ago."

Odin smiled and walked over to his queen. He placed a hand on the side of her face. "I do remember those days well." He replied. He then looked into Frigga's eyes. "Something troubles you, my queen."

"We need to tell Loki the truth about his ancestry." Frigga replied.

"What has brought this on?" Odin asked. "I thought we had discussed this long ago, when I first brought him to you."

"Ava is with child." Frigga replied.

"What?" Odin asked.

"Ava is with child." Frigga repeated. She then lowered her voice. "What if this child is born looking like a Frost giant? What if it causes complications for Ava?"

"There is no need to alarm them." Odin answered. "We will just monitor Ava closely."

"And if the child is born blue?"

"It will not be an issue." Odin replied. "After all, Loki is only half Frost Giant. His mother was of Asgard."

Frigga reluctantly agreed. "Alright...but if anything happens we have to reveal the truth to them."

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this. I'm adding my own twist to Loki's true parentage. It will be coming up in the next few chapters. **


	33. Chapter 33

Ava awoke the next morning. She rolled over and reached an arm out only to find that Loki was not there. She slowly sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head began to swim and the room felt like it was spinning. Ava put her hand to her head and fell back on the bed as she let out a groan. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to make the dizzy feeling go away.

Warm hands cupped her face. "Ava, my love, are you alright?" Came Loki's concerned voice.

"I just sat up too fast." Ava answered. "Just a little dizzy spell. I'm sure it will pass."

Loki's hands disappeared from her face and Ava could hear him moving around the room. After a few moments, he returned. He put a hand behind her head and tilted it up slightly and then pressed something to her lips. "Drink this."

Ava obeyed and drank from the cup he had placed there, until it was empty. Loki rested her head back down on the pillow and placed the cup on her bedside table. Slowly Ava's head stopped swimming. She opened her eyes and saw Loki sitting on the edge of the bed beside her and smiling.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much." Ava answered, returning his smile.

Loki bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I am glad."

Ava slowly sat up, making sure her dizziness was truly gone. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around husband and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and trailed his hands slowly up and down the naked flesh of her back. Ava grinned at the warmth of his touch. "Mmm..."

Loki kissed the top of her head and grinned. "You are amazing." He told her.

"I know." Ava replied, playfully. "But so are you."

Loki chuckled. "I love you."

Ava pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

Loki moved one of his hands up and cupped the side of Ava's face. He pull her to him and kissed her lips. Just then the doors to their chambers burst open and Thor entered. "Are you two ready?" Thor asked, his voice booming. He then looked at his brother and sister-in-law sitting on the bed. Ava had pulled the sheets up to her chin and Loki was glaring at him.

Ava lifted her hand and made a flicking motion. Thor went flying through the doors and they closed and locked once he was through.

"That power of yours really does come in handy." Loki told Ava.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll go to the stables and wait for you with the horses." Thor's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What is he talking about?" Ava inquired.

"Well, we thought you might want to take a trip to Midgard and visit your friend. It has been a while and I am sure you'd like to share our news with her." Loki explained.

Ava grinned and threw her arms around Loki's neck. She pressed her lips to his, enthusiastically. "That sounds wonderful." She said, once she broke the kiss.

"I thought you might say that." Loki replied, grinning.

Ava climbed out of bed and pulled on a dress. Once she was ready, she and Loki left their room and headed for the stables. Thor was waiting for them with two horses. "Finally." He said.

"Are you impatient to see your maid of Midgard, Brother?" Loki asked, his tone teasing.

"She is a friend." Thor replied.

"Do you often kiss all of your friends, Thor?" Ava asked.

"You two have to stop that." Thor replied, ignoring Ava's question.

Loki mounted his horse and then reached a hand down for Ava. She gladly accepted his hand and soon she was sitting in the saddle with him.

"Are you ever going to relearn how to ride a horse?" Thor asked Ava, wanting to take the attention from himself.

"Who says I ever really forgot?" Ava replied.

"I knew you were faking this entire time." Loki accused.

Ava giggled. "You must not mind, then. Since you haven't made me get on a horse myself."

"I do like keeping you close." Loki agreed, kissing the top of her head. "Both of you."

Ava smiled and placed a hand lovingly over her stomach. It was far too early to tell by looking at her, but Ava knew it wouldn't be long before her stomach would swell with the new life growing inside of her.

Thor glanced over at the couple. He could see the happiness and pure joy that they shared over their unborn child. He smiled and shared in their joy for the moment. The group soon arrived at the gate and dismounted their horses.

Heimdall bowed respectfully to them. "Good day." He greeted. "I know you wish to journey to Earth today, but I am afraid that I cannot allow your passage."

"Why not?" Ava asked, feeling disappointed.

"For you." He answered. "It would not be wise for you to travel in your delicate condition."

"I am pregnant, not terminally ill." Ava countered.

"I am sorry, Princess." Heimdall replied. "I did not mean to imply that you are too weak for travel. I meant that it is not good for the child for you to travel from Asgard."

"Oh." Ava said, surprised and suddenly worried for the child growing in her womb.

"Are you saying that it is not safe?" Loki inquired, concerned for his wife and child.

"Not for the child." Heimdall answered. "I am truly sorry."

"Don't be." Ava replied. "Thank you for your help in protecting my child."

Heimdall nodded.

"I shall still go." Thor said. "Would you like for me to share your news with your friend?"

"If you wish." Ava answered. "Thank you." Then she and Loki walked back to the horses. Loki climbed on the back of his horse and then pulled Ava up with him. They rode back to the palace, as Thor was transported to Earth.

"There you are." Frigga greeted them as they arrived at the stables.

"You were looking for us?" Loki asked.

"Looking more for Ava." She answered. "I was hoping to catch you before you had gone to the gate. I am sure Heimdall told you the news."

"The news that it is unsafe for me to travel?" Ava asked. "Yes, he told us."

"I am so very sorry." Frigga said.

Loki dismounted the horse an then helped Ava down. "It is alright." She told Frigga.

"Were you dizzy this morning when you awoke?" Frigga inquired.

"A little." Ava answered. "Is there something that I am not being told? Is everything alright with this pregnancy?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing like that." Frigga assured her. "Just with you dizziness we are being overly cautious, perhaps. That is all. So, do not worry."

Ava breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay." Just then her stomach let out a loud growl.

"I think we had better get you something to eat." Loki said, a smile on his face.

"I believe you are right." Ava replied, her cheeks reddening slightly from embarrassment.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Frigga watched them as they walked back inside the palace. They look so happy. She thought. I only hope that nothing happens...I wish that we could just tell them the truth about Loki's heritage.

Thor spent the next several weeks on Earth, choosing not to tell Jenny and the others of Ava's pregnancy. Instead he told them that Ava was feeling ill an unable to travel at that time. The dizzy spells that Ava suffered were becoming shorter and fewer. However, Frigga and the healers still kept a close watch. Ava went once a week to the healing room to be examined.

Thor returned to Asgard after having been gone for six weeks. He made his way to Loki and Ava's chambers. He remembered what happened to him the last time he just barged in, so for once he decided to knock.

"Come in." Loki called.

Thor entered the room and found Loki sitting out on the terrace reading. "Greetings Brother." Thor said.

Loki looked up from his book. "I can't believe it, you finally knocked."

Thor chuckled. "I remembered being thrown out and against the wall the last time." He replied. "I did not wish to repeat that experience."

"How was your trip to Midgard?" Loki asked.

"Well." Thor answered. "Where is Ava?"

"She is in the healing room." Loki answered. "Mother and the healers are being overly cautious of her after the dizzy spells she had."

"Has she been well?" Thor asked.

"Yes. She's almost completely stopped having the dizzy spells." Loki answered.

"That is good." Thor replied.

Just then they heard the doors to the room open again. A few moments later, Ava stepped out onto the terrace. "How did it go?" Loki asked.

"Our baby and I are both perfectly healthy." Ava answered. "Just as we were last week and the week before that."

Loki had to hide his amusement. He could tell that all of these check-ups were wearing on Ava. He closed his book an sat it aside. He opened his arms for her and she walked over and sat in his lap. Loki kissed her forehead and placed his hand over her now slightly swollen belly. "Just remember, it is to prevent complications an ensure the health of our child."

Ava smiled and placed her hand on top of Loki's. "I know."

"You're looking well, Ava." Thor observed.

Ava jumped slightly startled. She hadn't even noticed Thor standing there. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few moments ago." Thor answered.

"How is Jenny?" Ava asked.

"She is doing well." Thor answered. "She told me to tell you to get well soon and to give you a hug from her."

"Why would she tell me to get well soon?" Ava asked.

"I did not tell her about you being with child." Thor answered. "It did not feel right for me to give her the news. So, I just told her you were feeling too ill to travel at this time."

"Oh." Ava replied.

Later that night, after Ava had gone to sleep, Loki sought out Thor in his chambers. "What brings you here, Brother?" Thor asked.

"I had a thought." Loki answered.

"What is it?"

"Ava misses Jenny...and I know she would like to see her again."

"But she cannot travel. It is unsafe for the child." Thor replied.

"I know. That is why I was thinking, perhaps, we could bring Jenny here for a visit." Loki replied. "Your Jane could come along as well."

"That is a thought." Thor replied. "I shall leave first thing in the morning to bring them back."

Loki nodded. "But don't tell Ava. I want it to be a surprise."

"I shall keep it secret." Thor agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Thor arrived on Earth bright and early. He made his way from the forest to the small village. He arrived at Jenny's house and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments with no answer, so he knocked again, this time just a bit louder. He could hear the sound of someone shuffling around inside and some mumbling.

The door flew open and there stood Jane in a pale blue bath robe and pajama bottoms. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked, before realizing who it was. "Thor? You're back?"

Thor could tell that she was surprised, but she appeared to be happy to see him. He smiled at her. "I have come to speak with you and Jenny."

"Sure." Jane replied, stepping back to allow his entrance. "Come in."

"Who is it?" Jenny asked, sleepily as she entered the room.

"Thor is back." Jane answered.

Jenny was instantly alert. "Is everything alright? Did something happen to Ava?" She asked, her voice filled with worry and concern.

"Everything is just fine." Thor answered. "However, Ava still cannot travel."

"How long will it be until I can see her again?" Jenny inquired.

"A while." Thor answered. "Unless you come back to Asgard with me for a visit."

"I have to all James and get things organized for my time off, but I'd love to come and see her." Jenny answered.

Thor turned to Jane, then. "And I would love it, if you would come with me. I can show you everything that I have been telling you about."

"I'd love to." Jane replied.

A couple of hours later, Jenny was on the phone with James arranging for her time off. She hung up the phone and looked at Thor. "I have to work the next three days, but then after that I have a two week vacation. Will that be enough time?"

"That will be enough." Thor answered. "I will leave tonight and return in three days for the both of you."

Thor stayed on Earth until dark and then returned to Asgard. He found Loki reading in the garden. "Where is Ava?" Thor inquired.

"She is out with her mother." Loki answered. "Have you been to Midgard?"

"Yes. I return, in three days, to bring them here."

"Good." Loki replied. "And thank you Brother. It will make Ava very happy to see her friend."

"There is nothing you wouldn't do for Ava, is there?" Thor asked.

"Anything to make her happy." Loki replied.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Ava asked, as she entered the garden.

Loki closed his book and rose from his seat. Ava walked towards him and stepped into his arms. "Thor was just telling me all of the bad habits he plans on teaching our child." Loki replied.

"Somebody has to teach him these things." Thor added, playing along with Loki.

"Oh, you're so sure it's a boy?" Ava asked. "What if it's a girl? Will you still teach her these bad habits?"

"Of course." Thor answered. "Well, maybe not all of them."

Loki chuckled. Without thinking about it, he put his hand over Ava's stomach. "Boy or girl, this child will be spoiled, that is for certain."

Ava grinned and placed he hand on top of Loki's. "Really Thor, you should worry."

"And why is that?" Thor asked.

"It was bad enough for you, when it was just Loki and I playing pranks on you, now we're adding our child into the mix. He or she will likely be just a mischievous as us."

"If not more so." Loki added, with a chuckle.

"Oh dear… I am in for some trouble then." Thor replied with a hardy laugh.

The next three days passed by rather quickly. Thor left Asgard in the evening and soon arrived on Earth. When he arrived at Jenny's house, he made sue that she and Jane were ready, then they headed to the forest. "Are you both ready to see Asgard?" Thor asked, once they had reached the bi-frost sight.

The two women nodded. Jane had a look of excitement on her face, which pleased Thor. Everything she did made him smile. Jenny seemed a bit more hesitant, but she wanted to see Ava again. Thor could also see the hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Heimdall, we are ready." Thor called up at the sky.

Jenny and Jane looked around as they traveled, both with wide eyes. Then it was over just as quickly as it came and they realized that they were no longer on Earth. For Jenny, it brought home the reality that her best friend truly was from another world. For Jane, it revealed all of the possibilities that existed.

"Welcome to Asgard." A deep voice greeted them and brought them each from their own thoughts.

"This is Heimdall, the gate keeper." Thor explained to Jenny and Jane. He then led the two women out of the bi-frost. There were two horses waiting for them. "Do either of you know how to ride?"

"I do." Jenny answered.

"I do not." Jane replied.

They walked over to the horses. Jenny mounted the one Thor told her to and waited. Thor hopped on his horse and then held his hand out to Jane. She took it and he pulled her up in the saddle in front of him. "Now I see why Loki and Ava do this." Thor commented to himself.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Thor replied. He snapped the reins and the horse began to move. Jenny snapped the reins on her horse and followed him. They soon arrived at the stables. They dismounted and the stable attendants took the horses. "This way, ladies." Thor said, leading them away from the stables and toward the palace.

Jenny and Jane kept looking all around them as they walked through the halls of the palace. "Everything is so…so grand." Jenny said.

"Yeah." Jane agreed.

"You've returned and you've brought company." A female voice greeted them from behind.

The group turned and Thor smiled at the woman as she approached them. "This is Jenny and Jane." Thor introduced the two women to her. Then he turned to them. "And this is my mother, Queen Frigga."

Frigga smiled at them both. "Welcome." She said.

"Thank you." They both muttered unsure of how to address her and wondering if they should bow.

"Why don't we get you two some more appropriate attire for your stay here?" Frigga suggested. She then took them further down the hall and into a large room. Thor waited outside. They were given Asgardian dresses. They changed and were led back out of the room. Thor and Frigga then led them through several more halls before they arrived outside in a beautiful garden, where a table was set with a large spread.

"I don't mean to be rude, but when will I be seeing Ava?" Jenny asked.

"Here shortly." Thor answered. "This is a surprise for her, so she and Loki will be here momentarily."

"So…she doesn't know that I am here?" Jenny asked.

"No." Thor answered. "She and Loki were supposed to come with me, on my last visit, but she was unable to come to Earth and is still unable to travel off of Asgard. She was heartbroken and Loki wanted to make her happy, so he sent me to bring you here."

"Anything to lift my daughter's spirits, he will do it." Another female voice said.

The group turned to see an older woman with long red hair similar to Ava's enter the garden. She was accompanied by a very large man, who had dark brown hair and a beard. "Jenny, Jane, these are Ava's parents, Gail and Hagar." Thor introduced them.

Gail walked over to Jenny and embraced her. "I am so glad that you could make it. I know that Ava will be excited to see you. She misses you terribly."

"Thank you." Jenny said, hesitantly hugging her back.

"I also would like to thank you for being a friend to my daughter. I know her life on Earth was a bit lonely at times. I am glad to know that there was someone there to make it a little less so." Gail whispered to Jenny before breaking the hug.

"What is this surprise, Loki?" Jenny heard Ava asked, from just inside the palace.

"You'll see." Loki answered. "It's out here in the garden."

Ava and Loki then stepped in the garden. Ava looked around at the faces of the people around her and when she spotted Jenny, her face lit up. She walked over to her and the two women embraced. "I can't believe you're here." Ava said, as she hugged her friend.

"I can't believe it either." Jenny replied, holding on tightly. She then pulled back and looked Ava up and down. "I see congratulations are in order."

Ava's smiled widened and one of her hands instantly went to her swollen belly. "Yes, it is wonderful."

"Is this why you were unable to come see me?" Jenny asked.

Ava nodded. "Yeah. I was having some dizzy spells in the beginning and it's really not very safe for the baby."

"You're going to be a mom." Jenny said, smiling. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Ava replied, still smiling.

"After three years of marriage, I finally get a grandchild." Gail spoke up, a smile on her face. "The first of many, I hope."

"Let's just see how everything goes with this first one." Ava replied. "Then we'll decide later."

"We can't let this meal get cold." Frigga spoke up then. "Let's all sit and eat."

The group all took seats at the table. Hagar, Gail, Frigga, and Thor sat on one side of the table. On the other side, Loki, Ava, Jenny and Jane sat next to each other. Jane was across from Thor. They dug into the feast, Jenny and Jane were surprised to find that some of the odd looking dishes were some of the most delicious. The group shared some light conversation in between bites of food and sips of wine and water. After they had finished the meal, Thor took Jane on a walk through the palace. Frigga and Gail went to Frigga's chambers for a visit. Hagar headed back home.

"I shall see you in our chambers." Loki told Ava, kissing her lightly on the lips and patting her stomach. He then turned to Jenny. "Good night and I hope that you enjoy your time here."

"Good night and thank you." Jenny replied.

Loki kissed Ava once more before heading to their chambers. Ava turned to Jenny, "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Are you going to have one of your dizzy spells?" Jenny asked.

"I haven't had one for days. I am sure that I will be fine. Even if I have one, the guards won't be far." Ava replied. "They never are and haven't been since the news of my pregnancy has been out. Besides, it's good for me to get up and stretch my legs a bit."

"Alright." Jenny agreed. The two women rose from their seats and began to take a stroll through the garden. "This place is beautiful." Jenny commented. "I mean the palace and this garden…it's just so…so…I don't even know how to describe it."

Ava smiled. "It's kinda hard to get used to, sometimes."

"Oh, I could get used to it." Jenny replied. "I mean large feasts like that every night…the luxuriousness of it all."

Ava laughed. "Yes…it is pretty nice."

"You are living the dream of just about every young girl on Earth."

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked.

"You met and married the handsome prince and now you're a princess." Jenny answered.

"You mean I re-met my handsome prince." Ava corrected. "I did grow up with him. I mean I used to come here and we'd run around this garden and through the halls of the palace, chasing each other all the time."

"And now your children can run through this same garden and the same halls." Jenny replied.

"Yes, yes they can…or it may just be this one." Ava replied.

"You could have twins, you know." Jenny joked.

Ava laughed. "That is a possibility…in which case I won't be getting pregnant again." She replied. "So, how is the pub and everyone?"

"Great." Jenny answered. "Jules and her boyfriend are getting married."

"It's about time." Ava replied. "They set a date?"

"Not yet. I'm thinking that they won't set a date and one day, she'll just come in and say, "Hey guys, I got married last night!"" Jenny answered.

"Yeah…that sounds a lot like something she would do." Ava agreed.

"Of course nothing beats you, Ava." Jenny replied, her tone teasing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you leave, then you come back and say, "We got married!" And of course you lied about your wedding. I'm guessing that it was actually a fairly large event?"

"Yeah, the entire kingdom was there and all of that good stuff. Weeks of planning…and the dress fitting…and my mother and Loki's mother crying."

"What's it like?" Jenny asked.

"What's what like?" Ava asked.

"Being from two different worlds? I mean, I know you're originally from here, but you spent a lot of time on Earth. You're from there just as much as you are from here."

"It can be…weird at times." Ava answered. "It almost feels like two different lifetimes, I guess…sometimes I'll mix things up and say something that you would understand, but no one here does."

"But this is home." Jenny finished.

"Exactly…anywhere with Loki is home."

"Well, I'm glad that you're so happy." Jenny replied. "Even though I miss you like crazy, I'm glad you're happy."

Ava smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks…and thanks for coming."

"Hey, who would pass up the opportunity to see a brand new world?" Jenny replied, laughing.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, Ava and Gail took jenny on a tour of the city. Thor and Jane were taking their own tour, Thor showing Jane everything that he had told her about. Loki was taking the time to have lunch with his mother.

"Why did you and your brother bring those mortals to Asgard?" Odin asked, as he entered the garden.

"Hello Father. Good to see you, too." Loki replied.

"Why did you bring them here?" Odin asked.

"To make my wife happy, of course." Loki answered. "She is unable to travel to Midgard to see her friend, so I asked Thor to bring her here."

"And the other woman?" Odin asked.

"Thor wanted to bring her here." Loki answered. "They seem to get on well."

"They do not belong here." Odin said. "They belong on Earth."

"They are just visiting." Loki replied.

"I do not see the harm in it." Frigga added.

"They do not belong here." Odin replied. "They are not of Asgard."

"And how many items do you have in that weapons vault that are not of Asgard?" Loki countered.

"That is different." Odin replied. "They belong on Earth with the other mortals."

"What is the harm in their visit?" Frigga asked, trying to help.

"Father, there is no harm in their visit. If having Jenny here makes Ava happy, then she can stay." Loki replied.

"I am the king and your father, if I say she and the other woman go, then they go." Odin replied.

Frigga rose from her seat and walked over to Odin. She didn't say a word, she just gave him a look that said all she needed to say. They then walked out of the garden and inside, heading for their chambers. "Why are you so insistent that the mortal women leave?" Frigga asked.

"They do not belong here." Odin answered.

"Jenny is here to see Ava." Frigga replied. "Ava has been going twice a year to see her, because they are friends. Now, that she is pregnant and we are keeping her here to monitor her closely, she can't go to see Jenny. Loki saw that she missed her...and he did what he thought was best to make her happy. He did what any good husband would do. Was there not a time when you did things that your father didn't agree with just to make me happy?"

"They do not belong here." Odin insisted.

"Is it their visit that you truly detest or Thor's feelings for the one mortal?" Frigga questioned.

"They live such short lives." Odin replied. "There are plenty of young maids here that would be far better suited for him."

"But if she is the one he wants...there is nothing we can do." Frigga replied. "You know how a man in love is."

Odin sighed. "Alright, they can stay, but only for two more days."

Frigga kissed Odin's cheek and walked back out the garden. "What did Father say?" Loki asked.

"Jenny and Jane can stay, but for only two more days." Frigga answered.

The next two days passed quickly. Ava, Loki, Thor, Jane, and Jenny headed out to the stables, where three horses were waiting for them. Loki climbed on the back of his horse and then pulled Ava up in the saddle with him. Thor did the same with Jane and Jenny hopped on the other horse. They rode to the gate and hopped off of their horses. Ava hugged Jenny. "It was good to see you."

Jenny hugged her back, tightly. "You, too. Take care of yourself."

"You, too." Ava replied. They both knew that it would be a long time before they would be seeing each other again. Odin had made it clear that there were to be no more mortals coming to Asgard and Ava would not be able to travel to Earth until the baby was old enough, which would be years after his or her birth.

After a few moments, Jenny broke the hug and turned her attention to Loki. "You had better take care of her and this baby."

"For the rest of my life." Loki replied.

Jenny nodded and then turned to Thor. "Whenever you come to see Jane, you had better update me."

"Update you?" Thor asked.

"She means that you're supposed to tell her how the baby and I are doing." Ava answered.

"Right." Thor replied. "I will keep you informed. Are you both ready to go?"

They nodded and Jenny hugged Ava one more time. Then Jenny, Jane, and Thor stepped into the bi-frost and they were transported back to Earth.

Three months later, the kingdom held a huge feast to celebrate yet another victorious battle. Ava's belly had swollen greatly with the life growing inside of her. She still had to see the healers every week, but she had had no complications. She felt perfectly happy and healthy. Ava and Loki were getting dressed for the party in their chambers. Loki looked over at his wife as she stood in front of the mirror putting in her earrings. His gaze raked over her body and a smile of pure joy crossed his lips as his eyes stopped at her swollen belly.

Ava looked over at him. Her cheeks reddened. "What?" She asked, feeling embarrassed.

Loki walked over to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. "Motherhood is very becoming on you, my love." He told her, kissing her cheek.

Ava's blush deepened. "I don't know about that."

"You are glowing with joy and life." Loki told her. "There is nothing more beautiful than that…in fact, I may have to keep you with child all the time."

Ava giggled. "You're funny."

Just then Loki felt a little "bump" under his hand. "What was that?" He asked.

"The baby is kicking." Ava answered, smiling.

Loki's grin widened as he felt another bump. They stood there for a moment, feeling their child move within Ava's womb. Their hearts were filled with such great joy and love. Just then, the magic of their moment was broken by their chamber doors flying open and Thor stepping in. "Are you two…" He began and then trailed off. "I am interrupting something, aren't I?"

"Yes." Loki answered.

"The baby is moving." Ava added.

"I am sorry." Thor replied. "But Father sent me to find you two. The party has begun."

"We'll be there momentarily." Loki replied.

Thor nodded and stepped out. As he left, Thor glanced back at his brother and sister-in-law. He could see the joy and the love that they shared. Thor felt happy for them, but he also felt something that he had never before. For the first time in his long life, Thor was jealous of Loki. While Thor would one day claim the throne and rule Asgard, Loki was the one who truly had everything. He had a wife that loved him and a child on the way. Thor knew that his father would not allow Jane to be his queen…and he also knew that Jane would die long before he would.

Thor headed down to the party. "Where are Ava and Loki?" Odin asked, as Thor took his seat.

"Still in their chambers." Thor answered. "They said that they would be here shortly."

A few moments later, Loki and Ava were entering the room and taking their seats. They both had joyous smiles on their faces. "You two are looking well." Frigga observed.

Ava smiled. "The baby was moving."

Frigga returned her smile. "That is always an exciting thing."

The party was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time, laughing, eating, drinking, and dancing. Loki had managed to convince Ava to join him on the dance floor. "You are incredibly beautiful." Loki told her. "I am so lucky to have you."

Ava smiled and blushed. "I'm the lucky one. You and this child are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Loki kissed her forehead. "I feel the same way about you and our child."

Suddenly, the sounds of battle sounded from outside the room. The doors burst open and Frost giants were entering the room, ready for battle and hungry for blood. Frigga and Gail weren't far from Loki and Ava. "Go with them." Loki told Ava.

Ava nodded and she followed her mother and Frigga out of the room and to Frigga's chambers. Loki created several copies of himself and charged into battle. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Ava or their child. Thor quickly called his hammer to him. Odin used his power and all of the warriors engaged in battle with the Frost Giants. One of the Frost Giants grabbed a warrior on the arm and "burned" him with the cold. The warrior cried out and ran his sword through the Frost Giant. "Don't let them touch you!" He called to everyone, once he was free of the Frost Giant's grip.

Loki had summoned a sword with his magic and was using it to fight off one of the Frost Giants, who had made some kind of blade from ice. Loki broke the ice blade and made to deal a final blow to his opponent, when the Frost Giant, grabbed his arm. Loki couldn't escape his enemy's grip. All he could do was watch as the metal that protected his wrist disappeared. Then he and the Frost Giant both got a surprise as, Loki's flesh began to turn blue instead of burning. Loki didn't have time to process this event. He had to take advantage of the surprise and defeat his opponent, which is exactly what he did. Loki put the event out of his mind and continued on in battle.

Soon the battle was over and the Asgardians had won and the invading Frost Giants were dead. The wounded were taken to the healing room. Thor was getting ready to speak, when they heard a scream coming from the direction of Frigga's chambers. "That sounded like Ava." Loki said, taking off at a dead run. Thor and Odin followed him. When they arrived, they found a Frost Giant, lying on the ground, a sword sticking from his chest. Ava was clutching her arm to her chest.

Loki ran to her and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked.

"He came up out of nowhere." Frigga said. "He grabbed her arm before any of us knew he was here."

"Let's get you to the healers." Loki said, gently wrapping his arms around Ava and allowing her to lean on him for support. He then led her out of the room. Gail and Thor followed, leaving Frigga and Odin alone.

"We have to tell him." Frigga said. "What if something happens? That Frost Giant badly burned Ava's arm. What if the child comes out having that power?"

"Nothing has happened so far." Odin said. "Besides, that didn't happen during Loki's birth. His mother died because they were both left in the cold of the Jotenhiem. This child is only a fourth Frost Giant."

"They need to know." Frigga insisted. "You don't know for certain what will happen with this child."

"Everything has been going fine with her pregnancy." Odin countered. "Unless need arises, they need not know. No one needs to know."

Loki…

After the healers had taken care of Ava, Loki walked with her back to their chambers. He helped her into their bed. "How are you feeling, my love?" He asked.

"Tired." She answered.

Loki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Rest."

Ava nodded and rolled over on her side. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Loki stayed with her for a few moments, making sure that she was resting comfortably. He bent and kissed her cheek. He then rose and walked from their chambers. His mind kept going back to when the Joten had grabbed him and his skin had begun to change to the color of the Frost Giants'. He made his way to the weapons vault and stood in front of the casket Odin had taken from the Frost Giants so many years ago.

Loki stared at the item for a moment. Then he placed his hands on either side of it. "Loki, what are you doing?" Odin asked.

Loki let go of the casket and turned to face his father. "What am I?" He asked, his skin blue, but quickly fading back to his usual flesh.

"You are my son." Odin answered.

"Tell me the truth, Father." Loki replied. "What am I?"

"Come with me and I'll explain everything."

**A/N: I know that this is taking some bits from the movie, but this is what I was thinking at the moment. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Also, for Ava and Loki, a boy, girl, or twins? I would love to know your thoughts.**


	36. Chapter 36

Odin and Loki left the weapons vault and headed to the large library in the palace. Odin knew that no one else would be there and it would be the best place to tell Loki the truth. "What am I, Father?" Loki asked again. "Am I cursed?"

"No." Odin answered.

"Then I am a Frost Giant?"

"Only half." Odin answered. "Sit Loki. I'll explain everything."

Loki sat down in the chair behind him. He looked at the man he had thought was his father with confusion, sadness, and fear of what he would tell him.

"Many years ago, when my father was still alive and ruling, our problems with the Jotens began." Odin started his tale. "I had a sister, Edda. My father had foiled one of the Laufey's plans and as an act of revenge, Laufey kidnapped Edda. He took her to the Jotenheim and hid her where we couldn't find her…he made us believe he had killed her. It wasn't until later, after I had taken the throne and defeated the Frost Giants when they tried to take over Earth, that we discovered otherwise. I found Edda…lying there in the cold, holding you. She knew that it was too late for her, but she asked me to save you and raise you as my own."

"Is this why you've been monitoring Ava so closely?" Loki asked, concerned for his wife's safety. "Does carrying my child put her in any danger? Is she doomed to die just as my mother did?"

"Your mother did not die because of having you, Loki." Odin answered. "It is because she was left to die…you both were."

"Is Ava in any danger?" Loki asked.

"I don't believe so." Odin answered. "Monitoring her is just a precaution."

"So, she could be in danger." Loki concluded.

"It is a very small possibility, Loki. Do not worry."

Loki couldn't help but to worry. Without a word, he rose from his seat and left the library. He returned to his chambers to check on Ava. She was still sleeping peacefully. He stood there, watching her sleep for a moment, so many thoughts racing through his head. After a few moments, he walked back out of the room. He made his way through the halls and out into the garden. He began walking around, lost in thought.

_I can't lose Ava, again._ He thought. _Having my child could be putting her in danger…and what about when she finds out the truth? Will she still love me? Is it possible for her to love a Frost Giant? _ His mind then went to the burn on Ava's arm. _What if I hurt her? What if the Joten in me takes over and I hurt her?_ Loki wandered through the garden, all of these thoughts running in a loop through his head.

Loki walked around, unable to shake the troubling thoughts from his mind. All he could think about was Ava and the possibility that she would be hurt because of him...and the fact that he might lose her again. He found himself walking back to his chambers. Ava was still sound asleep in their bed. He breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Loki changed hos clothes and then climbed into the bed next to Ava. She had rolled over and was facing him. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. _I can't lose her...not again...but I might...and this time for good._ He thought as he gazed at her. He wanted to reach a hand out to touch her face, but part of him feared waking her and another part suddenly feared hurting her.

Eventually, Loki fell asleep from being mentally and emotionally exhausted. His dreams were haunted by images of Ava finding out the truth and hating him... as well as others where she was lying on the cold ground, her body burned with the cold heat from a Frost Giant.

Loki woke with a start, from a dream of Ava curing him with her dying breath. He bolted up into a sitting position, breathing heavy. "Loki?" Ava asked, from beside him. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Loki lied.

Ava pulled herself into a sitting position. She leaned over, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

"It was nothing." Loki replied. "How is your arm?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Feeling better." Ava answered. "You feel a little clammy. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Everything is just fine." Loki said, reaching a hand up and picked up one of Ava's hands and gently pressed it to his lips. "You don't need to worry about me. Just worry about taking care of yourself." He was then pulling away from her and climbing out of bed. He changed and was out the door.

Ava watched him leave, a look of worry on her face and a sinking feeling in her heart. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. There was a knock on the door. Ava cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Frigga walked inside carrying a tray that held a bowel of water, a jar of salve, bandages, and rags. "We need to get that arm taken care of." She said.

Ava nodded. "Okay."

Frigga walked over and set the tray down on the bedside table. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took Ava's injured arm and began to unwind the old bandages. "How is it feeling?" Frigga asked.

"Fine." Ava answered.

Frigga finished unwrapping Ava's arm and then grabbed a rag and dipped it in the cool water. She cleaned the wound off. "It's looking much better. It's already started healing."

"That's good." Ava replied abesently.

"Is something bothering you, sweetheart?" Frigga asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ava answered, lifting her other hand to wipe at the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks.

Frigga grabbed the salves and started to gently rub it on Ava's arm. "If it s nothing, then why do you wipe at tears?"

"Just a little emotional right now." Ava answered. "I'm sure I'm just imagining things."

Frigga placed the salve back on the tray and reached for the clean bandages, which she began wrapping around Ava's arm. "And what things might you be imagining?"

"It's...it's just that Loki...this morning..." Ava bean, but was having a hard time getting the words out.

Frigga reached a hand up to cup Ava's cheek. "Darling, tell me what it is?"

"I don't know what it is." Ava confessed. "Last night before the party, everything was fine. Loki and I were so happy about the baby and feeling him or her move...and after the attack...everything has changed. Loki woke up from a nightmare or something and he wouldn't talk to me about it. He was distant. I mean he was here in the bed with me, but it was like he was worlds away."

Frigga pulled Ava to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I'm sure everything will be just fine." She reassured Ava. "Loki loves you and nothing will ever change that. I am sure he just has a lot on his mind. You just rest and take care of yourself and my grandchild, alright?"

Ava nodded. "Alright."

Frigga kissed the top of Ava's head. "I'll leave you to rest. I'll also make sure that that husband of yours gets his head on straight and talks to you. So, just lay back and relax." She then began to push Ava back on the bed. She kissed Ava's forehead.

Ava closed her eyes and tried to relax into the covers. Frigga rose and grabbed the tray. She headed out of the room to find Loki. _I knew we should have told him the truth sooner._ She thought, worrying about the boy she had raised and loved as her own for all those years. _Please let me be able to help him?_


	37. Chapter 37

Frigga found Loki sitting on a bench in the garden, staring off lost in thought. "Loki?" She said, getting his attention.

Loki looked up. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Frigga walked over and sat down beside him. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Father told me the truth last night." Loki answered.

"I know." Frigga replied. "I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but we never wanted you to feel any different, Loki. You are our son."

"But I'm not. I'm your nephew." Loki replied. "And a Frost Giant."

Frigga put a hand on his shoulder. "I may not have carried you or given birth to you, but I have raised you and I love you as my own. You are my son, Loki."

"I wish you would have told me sooner." Loki replied. "Before I married Ava and before she got pregnant with my child."

"Are you worried about Ava?" Frigga asked.

"Of course I am." Loki answered. "I saw what that Joten did to her arm last night. All I can think about is her being hurt from carrying my child or the Joten in me taking control and hurting her."

"Loki, Darling, that isn't going to happen." Frigga assured him. "Everything has been fine with her pregnancy so far and you've been married for three years and no harm has come to her."

"But that doesn't mean something won't happen."

"You can't be afraid of hurting her, Loki. You can't let that come between you two." Frigga told him. "She's worried about you and your marriage."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I went to check on her and redress her wound…she was in tears about the distance that has begun between the two of you. She said that you were there with her, but you were worlds away. You have to talk to her, Loki."

"What if once she finds out the truth…I lose her love?" Loki asked. "Every scenario that runs through my mind…I lose her, whether it's from her death or from her learning the truth."

"Loki, Ava loves you and nothing will change that. You have to talk to her. You have to tell her." Frigga encouraged him.

"I can't." Loki countered.

"You have to Loki." Frigga replied. "You have to stop this from coming between the two of you and the only way to do that is to get it out in the open. I know it's hard, Sweetheart, but Ava needs you and you need her."

"I'll let her rest for a bit longer." Loki replied, letting out a resigned sigh.

Frigga wrapped her arms around Loki and kissed his forehead. She then rose and left him alone, knowing that he needed to think.

Loki waited another hour and headed back to his chambers. He found Ava standing out on the terrace, leaning on the railing and looking out at the sky. "How is your arm?" He asked.

"It is healing." She answered, not turning to face him. Her voice sounded strained, as if she were trying to keep from crying.

Loki knew that it was because of the way he had been acting that she was crying and he instantly felt horrible for making her feel that way. "My love, are you alright?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She turned to face him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What happened last night?" She asked. "Before the party everything was fine, we were happy. Then after the attack…and this morning…you were so distant. Did I do something?"

Loki's heart ached for her. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe at the tears that escaped her eyes. "You didn't do anything, my love…I just…I have a lot on my mind."

"Then talk to me about it." Ava said. "You're always there for me when I need to talk because of something bothering me…let me do the same for you."

Loki looked into her eyes. He could see the concern and love she had for him. "I'm afraid that once I tell you, I will never see the light of love in your eyes again when you look at me."

"There is nothing you could ever say or do that would make me stop loving you, Loki."

Loki pulled Ava to him and pressed his lips to hers. He broke the kiss after a few moments. "I hope you still feel that way after I give you my news." Loki replied.

"Well, what is it?" Ava asked.

"The best way is for me to show you." Loki replied, removing his hands from her face. He took her hand. "Come with me." He then led her from their room and down to the weapons vault.

"What are we doing here?" Ava asked.

"You'll see." Loki answered, taking her to stand in front of the casket. He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand. Then he walked over to the other side of the casket. "I'm not...who I always thought I was." He then placed his hands on either side of the casket.

Ava watched as Loki's flesh turned blue. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Loki, what's going on?"

"Odin and Frigga aren't really my parents. I'm half Frost Giant." Loki answered.

Ava looked at her husband, his blue flesh. She couldn't think of anything to say. She looked into his eyes, his red eyes. As she gazed into his eyes, though they had changed color, they were still the same. She could see all of the pain, the sadness, and the uncertainty in his eyes. She wanted to take away all of his pain...and she knew how.

Ava walked up to stand beside him. She reached her hand out and grabbed one of his hands and removed it from the casket. She took and put his arm around her, his hand at the small of her back. She then reached a hand up and touched her fingertips to his face and traced her fingers along his flesh. She stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Loki hesitated for a moment before letting himself give into the kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments, pulling back to look into Ava's eyes. She was still looking at him the same way she always had.

"Is this what you thought could make me love you any less?" She asked.

"Yes." Loki answered. "I'm not who I thought I was."

"You are still you, Loki." Ava countered. "You're still the same man you always were. You are still the man that I fell in love with...you're still the boy that I grew up with and played with in these very halls."

"But...I was created when Laufey kidnapped Edda, Odin's sister, and...I was created from violence...rape." Loki protested.

"One of the things that I learned from being on Earth, is that it doesn't matter how you came into being, where you're from, your status in life...none of those things define you. What defines you, what matters is what you do with your life." Ava countered.

Loki released his hold on the casket and lifted his hand to stroke Ava's cheek. His skin slowly began to return to its normal color. "Ava...how can you say that?"

"Because Loki, I know you. You are the boy I played with. My first friend. My best friend. The boy who did his tricks just to make me smile. The man who came to Earth just to find me and bring me home. You are the man who has cared for me when I am ill. You have shown me affection and tenderness and love. You are still the man I married. The man I love. And the father of my child."

"That's another thing that concerns me." Loki replied.

"What?" Ava asked.

"What if you carrying my child hurts you?" Loki inquired. "And what if at some point, I hurt you because of the Joten in me?"

"I am two months away from delivering this child, Loki. I believe that if anything were to happen, that it would have by now. Besides, I'm being watched closely by your mother and the healers. As far as you harming me, I doubt that that will happen. I'm sure it would have by now."

"But what if it does? What if I lose control?"

"I can think of several instances that would have been the perfect time for you to lose control and you haven't." Ava replied, a suggestive smile on her face.

"I tell you I'm a Frost Giant and your mind still goes there?" Loki replied, feeling a bit more normal.

"I can't help it." Ava replied. "I have a very handsome husband, whom I love very much."

Loki's hand slid from Ava's cheek to the back of her head. He rested his forehead against hers. "I have never been happier to hear you say those words."

"I love you, Loki. Nothing can change that."

Loki pulled Ava to him and kissed her softly on the lips. After a few moments, Ava broke the kiss and giggled. "What?" Loki asked.

"The baby is moving." Ava answered with a smile. "I think he or she approves."

Loki returned her smile. "I am truly blessed to have you...both of you."

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki and rested her head on his shoulder. "And you will always have us. No matter what."

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava and stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He felt reassured at having her there in his arms. Part of him still couldn't believe that she had accepted the truth about him so easily. Another part felt ridiculous for ever doubting her love. There was another part of him that still wasn't entirely sure he knew who he was, but he suppressed that part for the time being and just enjoyed the moment with his wife. He would worry about the rest later.


	38. Chapter 38

Ava woke in the middle of the night to find that Loki was not beside her. She kicked the covers off and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She climbed out of bed and walked out onto the terrace, not surprised to find Loki there. "Is something wrong?" She asked, coming to stand beside him.

"What are you doing awake?" Loki asked. "Did I wake you?"

"No." She answered. "I just had a weird dream and woke up. What's wrong?"

"I just had a dream where our baby came out looking like a Frost Giant." Loki answered.

"So?" Ava asked. "My weird dream I just had we had a litter of kittens."

Loki let out a small chuckle. "Yes, but mine could become a reality."

Ava looped her arm through Loki's and hugged herself to him. "You don't look like a Frost Giant, unless you're touching the casket."

"Or if another touches me and tries to burn me." Loki added.

"And you're half. This child has even less Frost Giant." Ava replied. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"I suppose you're right." Loki replied.

"What else?" Ava asked.

"What else what?"

"What else is bothering you?" Ava clarified.

"Nothing." Loki answered. "You should get some rest."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." She replied. "And we are not doing this whole, you not talking to me thing again. Because when you don't talk to me, in my very hormonal, emotional, pregnant state, I assume the worst and start crying. So you had better talk to me."

Loki looked at Ava. "It's hard to talk about."

"That's usually when you need to talk about it the most." She replied. "It helps."

Loki sighed. "There's this part of me...that still isn't sure of who I am. I just found out that my entire life has been a lie. My parents lied to me...they aren't even my parents."

"You're life hasn't been a lie, Loki." Ava told him. "You are still the same person you've always been. Odin and Frigga are still your parents. They raised you, Loki. They love you... and you love them."

"But Frigga didn't carry me or give birth to me...they aren't my parents. They're my aunt and uncle."

"I am going to share with you another of the lessons I learned on Earth." Ava replied. "Gail and Hagar are my parents. Gail gave birth to me. She and Hagar love me and I love them. They raised me...until that day that I fell into the portal and landed on Earth. Then when I landed on Earth...I didn't remember who I was. I was found by a woman, Emma. She and her husband Jacob took me into their home and raised me as their child. They loved me and I loved them as my parents. I still love them as my parents...even though they died long ago and I am reunited with my real parents."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just because Emma and Jacob weren't my biological parents doesn't mean that they weren't my parents. Just because they weren't responsible for my existence, that doesn't take away from the love that they gave me or the time I spent with them. The same goes for you with Odin and Frigga."

"Why is it that you always know exactly what to say?" Loki asked.

Ava smiled at him. "You married a genius. You didn't know that?"

Loki lifted his hand and cupped the side of Ava's face. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She stretched up and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're just as wonderful as you claim me to be."

Loki smiled. "I am glad that I have you. I don't think that I could get through this without you."

"I believe that this is what marriage is all about." Ava replied. "You were there for me when I needed you, and now I am here for you. That's how it works."

"I love you."

"I love you." Ava replied. "Now, why don't we go back to bed?"

"Alright." Loki agreed, kissing her forehead.

**A/N: I'm not revealing the baby's gender until it's born. I still haven't decided yet on the gender or if I might make it twins and be one of each...but it will be happening soon. I have another little story arc that I'm thinking of putting in here, where Thor, feels a bit sad and envious of Loki's happiness and makes a wish and he and Loki end up switching bodies for a little while. What do you guys think?  
**


	39. Chapter 39

A week later, Thor and Loki were sent with a group of warriors to take care of a threat that loomed on the horizon. After two weeks, they were able to return home. They arrived back home via the bi-frost and headed straight for the palace. "Would you mind speaking to Father, alone?" Loki asked Thor. "I need to check on Ava."

Thor nodded. "Go be with your wife."

"Thank you." Loki replied, heading off to look for Ava. He found her exiting the healing room with his mother. Her stomach had grown much larger over the time that he had been gone.

Ava looked up at him and a smile instantly came to her face. She waddled over to him as fast as she could. "You're home!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

Loki smiled as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always come home to you, my love." He whispered in her ear.

"You better." Ava replied.

"Alright, my turn." Frigga spoke up, a smile on her face.

Ava reluctantly pulled herself away from Loki and allowed Frigga to hug Loki. "I'm glad you're safe." Frigga told him and then broke the hug.

Loki turned to Ava and pulled her to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Is everything still fine?"

"Everything is still just fine." Ava answered. "The baby and I are doing great."

Loki kissed her forehead. "I am glad to hear that."

Ava grinned and leaned into him. "And we're glad that you're home." She said, resting a hand on her swollen belly.

Loki placed a hand over hers. A smile came to his face as he held Ava close. He still worried that something would happen to her because of carrying his child, but he had to push those fears aside. Ava looked happy and healthy. As long as she stayed that way and didn't have any problems, he could let himself enjoy the pregnancy and be happy about the life growing inside her womb.

"There you are, Loki." Odin said, coming up behind them. Thor was with him.

"Did you need to see me, Father?" Loki asked.

"We'll be celebrating this victory with a feast tonight." Odin answered. "I just wanted to be certain you were coming."

"I was thinking of spending a quiet evening alone with my wife." Loki answered. "That is if, that's what she would like." He added the last part looking at Ava, hinting at wanting to be alone with her.

"I don't think I'm ready to share you with the rest of the kingdom yet." Ava replied, wanting to be alone with Loki as well. She had missed him while he was away.

"Very well then." Odin replied. "Enjoy your evening."

Loki then led Ava up the hall and to their chambers. Thor watched them wistfully. He couldn't help but to think of Jane and how much he missed her. It had been a while since he had been able to see her. It seemed every time he was ready to go to Earth, something came up that required his attention. He went to his own chambers to get ready for the evening's festivities. Once he was ready he went to the dining hall, where the party was already well underway.

Thor did his best to enjoy the party, but he found himself wandering outside. He happened to look up and see Loki and Ava on the terrace outside of their room. They were standing close together. Loki had a hand on Ava's stomach and was gazing into her eyes. She was gazing right back and they both wore happy smiles on their faces. "Your brother is very happy." Odin said, coming up behind him. "A beautiful wife and a child on the way."

"Yes." Thor agreed. "He has it all."

"Feeling a bit envious of your brother?"

"No." Thor lied. "I am happy for him."

"You know you could have what he has as well." Odin replied. "I know your feelings for the mortal woman, but they live such short lives. You would be much better served by the maids in front of you. There are many fine women on Asgard who would make you a wonderful bride, bare you strong children, and be a great queen when you take the throne."

"It wouldn't be fair to them to love me if I did not love them in return." Thor replied.

"How will you know if you do not give them a chance?" Odin replied, clapping his eldest on the shoulder. "Trust me as your father, it will be better for you in the long run. Now we have a party to return to."

"I'll be with you in a moment." Thor replied.

Odin nodded and walked back inside. Thor turned to look back up at his brother and Ava. "You truly are lucky, Loki." Thor muttered. "I wish that I could have what you have." He then turned to walk back into the party. Little did he know that he had been being watched and his wish had been heard.

A little old woman, cloaked in darkness had been watching the palace for quite some time. She had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to wreak some havoc in the house of Odin, and it appeared that she had found her way to do it. She smiled to herself as she looked back into the palace at the prince. "So you wish it, so shall it be, young Prince." She whispered, waving her hands, her dark powers coming out and following him like black inky snakes, yet invisible to anyone else. She lifted her other hand towards Loki and Ava. She waved it and more of the black tendrils sprang to life, this time heading for Loki. She cackled to herself, knowing that this would be her finest spell yet.

"All of my patience is about to be rewarded." She whispered to herself.


	40. Chapter 40

After the party, Thor returned to his chambers. He had suddenly felt very tired. His head felt like it was swimming as he climbed into his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes. He quickly fell into a deep sleep. He had a strange dream of his spirit traveling through a strange tunnel. It was dark, but there was a green light at the end. It seemed like it took forever for him to reach the end of the tunnel, but he finally did.

After reaching the end of the tunnel, Thor opened his eyes, waking from his slumber. He was vaguely aware that something seemed strange about the room, but he figured that it was just another dream perhaps. He became aware of the fact that he was holding something...or someone.

He felt whoever it was move in his embrace. "Good morning, my love." said a familiar female voice.

Thor looked down surprised to see Ava lying there in his arms. "Ava?" He asked, confused.

Ava laughed. "Why do you sound confused, Loki?" She asked.

"Loki?" Thor asked again. He unwrapped his arms from around Ava and jumped out of bed. He ran over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall and looked in it. His eyes widened at the reflection...well not his eyes, but Loki's eyes.

"Loki, are you alright?" Ava asked, from over on the bed.

"I...I am...fine." Thor answered. "I just...remembered something." He then bolted out the door.

Ava watched him leave, one of her red brows arched. She then looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on it. "Something weird is going on with your father...and we're going to find out what it is."

Thor raced down the hall until he came to the door to his room. He was getting ready to open the door, when it opened and his body stood on the other side with someone else inside it. He hoped it was Loki. "Thor?" The other asked.

"Is that you in there, Loki?" Thor asked.

"Unfortunately." Loki answered from in Thor's body. He then stepped aside and Thor stepped inside. They shut the door.

"How did this happen, Loki?" Thor asked. "I went to bed last night in my body, in my room, I wake up in your bed, holding Ava. Is this one of your tricks?"

"Oh, yes because I'm just gladly going to let my brother wake up in bed with my wife." Loki answered sarcastically.

"Well, it's obviously somebody's magic." Thor countered.

"Oh and because I'm a master of magic, I'm supposed responsible?" Loki replied. "Once again, I'm not playing a trick on you where you will wake up in bed holding my wife!"

"Okay." Thor replied. "But how could this have happened?"

"Did you do anything last night?" Loki asked.

"What do you mean? How do you know you didn't do anything?"

"Because I was alone with my wife all night." Loki answered. "My mind was completely focused on Ava and the baby."

Thor sighed. "Well, I went to the party...I kept thinking about Jane and how much I miss her. Then I went outside and I happened to look up and see you and Ava on the terrace outside of your room."

"And?" Loki prompted.

"I happened to think that you have everything." Thor answered. "And how I wished I could have the same."

"Did you say anything out loud?" Loki asked. "Did you actually put it into the form of a wish?"

"Yes." Thor answered.

"And what were your exact words?"

"I don't know." Thor answered. "I just wished I had what you had."

"That has to be it."

"But how? This..." Thor said, gesturing to himself and Loki, "...was not what I meant."

"It doesn't matter if that's what you meant or not." Loki replied. "Somehow your wish was granted. You wanted what I have and now...you're me so you have what I have."

"But how do we get back?" Thor asked. "Do you think you can switch us back?"

Loki sighed. "I might...did you have a strange dream last night?"

"I dreamed I was traveling through a dark tunnel and there was a green light at the end. When I reached the light I awoke. Did you have any strange dreams?"

"I had a similar dream." Loki replied. "Only the light was red. That must be how the switch happened."

"So, do you think we'll be able to get back a similar way?"

"Maybe." Loki answered. "I'll have to do some research."

"I'll help." Thor replied. "Where must we go?"

"A place you have spent very little time in, Brother." Loki answered.

"Where would that be?"

"The library." Loki stated.

The brothers headed for the library. Loki went to the section that held spells and everything known about magic. He grabbed a few books and told Thor which ones to grab. They then walked over to a table and sat down. Loki opened the first book and began reading through it.

Thor grabbed a book and opened it. He started to read through it. He got about four pages in and then looked at Loki. "How can you stand reading?" He asked. "This is boring."

"It's the only way to figure out how to switch us back." Loki replied. "If you aren't going to read, then you need to find something else useful to do."

_Ava..._

Ava walked through the halls, searching for Loki. She found him in the library with Thor. They were both looking over books together. She decided not to make her presence known and to stay hidden for a moment. Thor was pouring over a book about magic, while Loki was sitting with another book, but getting bored with it every couple of pages.

_That's really strange._ Ava thought as she watched them. _Something is not right here._

"These books are so boring." Loki said, sounding like Thor.

"Seriously, either read or find something else useful to do...just be silent." Thor replied, sounding like Loki.

_What the hell?_ Ava thought. Then the light bulb clicked on for Ava. _No...it can't be... I have to confirm my theory._ She decided to step out from her hiding place. "You left in an awful big hurry this morning." She said.

The two men looked up at her, like deer caught in the head-lights. They shared a look, as if deciding on telling the truth or not to her. She waited, wondering if they would. "I...I just remembered something that Lo...Thor needed my help with." Loki answered.

"Really?" She asked. "Because you appear not to be much help."

Thor seemed to smirk.

"You seem to be doing all of the work." Ava said, looking at Thor. "Loki."

"What? I'm Thor." He countered.

"Oh bull." Ava replied. "You two have switched bodies."

"No we haven't." Thor in Loki's body replied.

"I'm not an idiot." Ava replied. "I know my husband and you may be in his body, but you are not him."

"We may as well give up, Thor. She's figured it out." Loki said. "For a moment, I forgot that I married a genius."

"How did this happen?" Ava asked.

"The only thing that we have been able to come up with is that Thor made a wish." Loki answered.

"You wished to switch bodies?" Ava asked.

"No." Thor replied. "I wished to be able to have what Loki has."

Ava wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What exactly did you mean when you said that?"

"Loki has you and a child on the way. I only meant that I wished for the same happiness." Thor answered.

"I do have everything." Loki said, smiling at Ava. He reached a hand up and placed it on her stomach, in a loving manner.

Ava smiled back at him. "We have got to get you back in your own body. This is just too weird. I feel like I'm cheating on you." She then grabbed a book and sat down at the table with them. "I can pick up the slack from Thor not being interested in reading."


	41. Chapter 41

Thor sat slumped over the table, sound asleep. Loki slammed the last book of his stack shut, causing Thor to jump and wake up. "What? Who goes there?" Thor asked.

Loki just looked at his brother. "You fell asleep? Really?"

"Did you find anything?" Thor asked.

"No. Nothing about body switching." Loki answered. "Ava, my love, have you found anything?"

"Not about body switching." Ava answered, not looking up from her book. "But I think this could help."

"What is it?" Loki asked, leaning over.

Ava sat the book in the center of the table and pointed to a spot on the page. "How to reverse a wish gone awry. It could be just what we need if it was indeed Thor's wish that did this."

Loki looked over the page. It contained a spell and a potion recipe. "This could be it." He agreed. He then wrapped an arm around Ava and kissed the top of her head.

Ava pulled away and looked at him. "Not until you're back in your own body. This is just too weird."

"Sorry." Loki replied sheepishly.

"Well, what do we need to get this spell going?" Thor asked.

Loki looked over the list. "Most everything is right here in the palace...in the healing room... but there are a few things that may prove more difficult to get."

"Like what?" Thor asked.

"Well, for one thing we need to get a piece of an antler from a Bilge Snipe." Loki answered. "We also need some of the purple moss that grows in the swamps... and the sweet grass that only grows at the tops of the mountains."

"You two get going on that and I'll get the other items from the healing room." Ava told them.

The two men nodded. "Just don't tell anyone the real reason you are there." Thor replied.

"We need to keep this as quiet as possible." Loki agreed.

Ava nodded. "Alright, but if you guys run into anyone, you had better work on your acting skills. Anyone that knows you will be able to figure it out just like I did." She warned them.

"So, we'll just avoid everyone." Thor said.

"Or at least avoid as many of them as possible." Loki replied.

The two men then headed to grab a few supplies that they might need for their adventure, while Ava headed for the healing room. Just as the night before, they were being watched and didn't know it. "I never thought that they would have figured out what they needed so quickly." The old woman muttered to herself. "The mischievous one believes getting those three ingredients will be difficult…he is right…but I'll just have to make it impossible." Then with a wave of her hand, she transported herself away from the palace to await her chance to stop Thor and Loki.

Thor and Loki walked into Thor's chambers. Thor walked over to pick up Mjolnir, but discovers that he can't. "What is the meaning of this?" Thor questioned.

Loki looked at his brother, struggling to pick up the hammer he and only he could wield and had always wielded. "Are you having troubles, Brother?" Loki asked.

"Why can I not wield my hammer?"

"Let us try something." Loki suggested, walking over and placing a hand on the hammer. He lifted it with ease. "Apparently, you cannot use your power."

"But you can." Thor replied.

"Perhaps then, you can use my power?" Loki suggested.

"Do your tricks?" Thor asked. "But how?"

Loki thought for a moment. He had been doing his magic for so long, he didn't even have to think about it anymore. It was just second nature. "Okay, we'll start with creating a double of yourself…or myself?"

"This is truly a confusing time." Thor agreed.

"Anyway, just close your eyes." Loki told him.

"Alright." Thor said, closing his eyes.

"Now feel the magic inside." Loki said.

"Okay…I can feel it." Thor replied. "Now what?"

"Imagine a piece of it taking form and manifesting next to you…imagine another you…er…uh…me standing next to you." Loki explained.

After a few moments, Thor opened his eyes and looked beside him. Nothing had happened. "That didn't work."

"You'll just have to keep practicing." Loki replied.

"We do not have the time for me to practice." Thor replied. "Let us just go and get the things we need. I won't be in your body much longer anyway."

"Fair enough." Loki replied.

The two brothers then headed out. They decided that their best bet would be to walk to the forest just beyond the city of Asgard, where they would find the Bilge Snipe. After that they would head to the swamp for the purple moss. Collecting the moss wouldn't be a problem, it was getting passed the creatures and hidden dangers of the swamp that would prove problematic. They would encounter similar problems with getting the sweet grass.

"This is just like old times." Thor said.

"What is?" Loki asked.

"You and I on an adventure together again." Thor answered.

"Hopefully this will prove to be less difficult and dangerous than those previous adventures." Loki replied, recalling all of the those adventures…and the trouble they had gotten themselves into.

"You know better than that." Thor replied. "We always had fun."

Loki laughed. "Yeah…it was fun." He agreed sarcastically.


	42. Chapter 42

Loki and Thor had been able to avoid encountering anyone on their way out of the city. They quietly made their way into the forest and sneaked close to the Bilge Snipe. Their plan was to incapacitate one and then break off a piece of its horn. It seemed like a simple plan, but it would be much harder than that and they both knew it.

Loki wished that he at least had his own powers because he could just veil them in a fog and they'd be able to walk right up to the creatures, but alas, they would make do. Loki worked on sneaking close to one with the hammer drawn back, when suddenly a fire started in the middle of the clearing that the creatures were gathered in.

The Bilge Snipe were startled and started stampeding through the forest to get away from the fire. "Dammit." Loki swore as he had to get out of the way before he could be trampled by the beasts.

Thor was jumping out of the way of another of the creatures and landed beside Loki. "Now what?" He asked.

"We go after them." Loki answered. Then he and Thor were chasing after the beasts.

"Throw the hammer down." Thor told Loki.

Loki decided to listen to his brother and hit the ground with the hammer. A tremor traveled through the ground. Sadly, it did not have the desired effect in taking down any of the creatures.

"It appears I am not the only one having troubles handling my brother's powers." Thor teased.

Loki glared at his brother. Just then, a Bilge Snipe charged them from behind, neither of them aware that it had been behind them. Loki had been able to dodge the attack, but Thor hadn't been as fortunate. He was, now riding on the face of the creature, holding onto it by its antlers.

The creature stopped its running and started shaking its head from side to side, trying to knock Thor off. Thor held on tightly, hoping to be able to break off a piece of the antler…as well as not go flying into a tree. However, the creature had other plans. It charged at a tree, slamming Thor into it. Thor let out a groan, but still held on. _I will break off the entire antler if I have to._ He thought with determination.

He readjusted a his grip on one of the antlers and focused on using as much strength as he could. He was finally able to break off a piece of the antler. The creature was getting ready to run into another tree. Thor let go with his other hand and jumped off of the animal, which charged into the tree and knocked itself out.

"I've got it!" Thor declared triumphantly, holding up the broken antler.

"Good work. You just had to get yourself beaten up to get it, but good work." Loki told him. "Be more careful with my body next time."

The two brothers took a moment to relax and collect themselves before heading for the swamp. "Drat." The old woman muttered under her breath, from her hiding place. "I'll have to make the next one even harder."

The two brothers cautiously entered the swamp. Loki looked around, keeping an eye and ear out for anything that might jump out at them. He was also paying close attention to the ground, knowing that there was quicksand and sink holes everywhere.

"This swamp is creepy." Thor observed.

"It is as if the plants are alive and watching." Loki agreed.

They continued to walk, looking for the purple moss. They heard something moving in the water on either side of the strip of land they were walking on. They stopped moving and waited, listening, hoping that they could tell what it was.

The movement in the water stopped. Thor and Loki stayed silent and still as statues, waiting. Just then two large serpentine creatures covered in muck and slime sprang out of the swamp water on either side of them. Thor wished he had his hammer at that moment, knowing he could easily take the creatures down with it.

The creatures stretched high above them, staring them down for a moment, as if sizing them up. Thor was looking at the creatures, when high up in the trees above them, he noticed the purple moss, covering the tops of the trees. Loki happened to spot it at that time as well.

The creature to their left opened its mouth and breathed out a dark cloud of gas. "Hold your breath." Loki warned Thor, thinking that the gas might be poisonous.

The gas fell over them, thick and heavy. Loki wished he had his magic to be able to disperse the gas from the air around them, but naturally he had to figure out how he could use Thor's power. It then hit him as he remembered Thor spinning the hammer. Loki began to spin the hammer in one hand, creating a bit of a breeze that worked on dispersing the gas just a bit, but it wasn't quite enough.

The other creature opened its mouth and sparks flew out. Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him out of the way, as the sparks ignited the gas. "This is going to be even more difficult than the Bilge Snipe." Thor said.

"And deadly." Loki added. "Not to mention, once we defeat them there is the matter of getting the moss, from way up there."

The creatures opened their mouths, ready for their next attack. Thor and Loki dodged the gas and the sparks. They had to keep running and dodging the attacks. Loki was trying to think of some strategy that they could use to defeat the creatures. _There has to be some way to use this against them._ He thought. The light bulb clicked on and he had his plan.

He ran towards the creatures. They both opened their mouths and breathed out the gas and the sparks. Loki jumped up and towards the creatures, getting on the back of the one that breathed out the sparks. He held on and started climbing up its neck. It shook this way and that trying to get him off. It then started to spit sparks at him, trying to scare him off.

The other creature blew its gas towards him at the same time the other one spit out the sparks. Loki let go of the creature and jumped back to the little strip of land as the creature caught itself on fire. He then jumped on the other one and started climbing up its neck, to the top of its head.

The creature shook, trying to knock him off, but Loki held on. He reached the top of the beast's head, but it still wasn't quite high enough. Loki leaped off its head, his hands reaching up and grasping at handfuls of the purple moss. He landed back on the bit of land with a thud, but was unscathed.

The creature came after him, but Loki dodged it. Then he and Thor were running from the swamp and to the safety of the forest that surrounded it. "Well, that was fun." Thor said laughing.

"Why do you always say such things are fun?" Loki asked. "Because they are not fun…not at all."

"Just think Loki, one more item and we'll be done with this and back in our own bodies." Thor told him.

"That is the only thing keeping me going through this." Loki replied.

"Foiled again!" The old woman swore under her breath. "I can't allow them to reach the top of the mountain."

Thor and Loki made their way out of the forest and now stood at the base of the mountain. They began the climb up the path carved in the side of the mountain. They knew that they would encounter more creatures and untold dangers during this climb.

They had made it half way up the mountain, when a large creature that was a mixture of a bear and a cat came out of a cave in the side of the path. The creature growled at them and lifted a paw, revealing razor sharp claws. It swatted at the pair, who barely had room to dodge it on the narrow path, but they managed.

Loki lifted the hammer and swung it at the creature, hoping that it would work for him and to his surprise it did. The creature was knocked off the side of the mountain. "So, that's what that feels like." Loki said.

"What, what feels like?" Thor asked.

"Swinging this hammer and it working." Loki answered.

They were farther up the mountain, when the weather changed. There was a strong wind, that threatened to blow the pair off of the mountain. They found hand holds in the wall of the mountain beside them and held on as they climbed up the mountain. After twenty minutes, the wind stopped, as if it were giving up.

"That was very strange." Thor observed.

Loki nodded his agreement. "Something is definitely going on."

Suddenly there was a tremor in the mountain and the ground beneath Thor gave out and he began to fall. Loki caught him by the hand and with effort, pulled him back up. After encountering and defeating several more obstacles, the brothers finally reached the top of the mountain. They quickly collected the sweet grass that they needed and began to head back down the mountain.

"No matter what I throw at them, they defeat it." The old woman muttered. "Perhaps I am trying to stop the wrong people…I know who I must pay a visit to." She smiled and let out an evil cackle. Her dark powers surrounded her and she was transported away from the mountain, to her desired destination. She knew exactly what she would do.


	43. Chapter 43

Ava sat in her and Loki's chambers, waiting for Loki and Thor to return. She had all of the ingredients from the healing room. She sighed and rose from her seat to walk out onto the terrace. "Hello my dear." a strange voice sounded from behind her.

Ava turned to see an old woman standing behind her. "Who are you? What do you want?" Ava asked.

The woman smiled. "Who I am is not important...at least not at the moment." The woman answered. "But as for what I want...well I want my plan be successful."

"What plan?" Ava asked.

"Oh...you'll find out soon enough." The woman answered. "But it hinges on your husband and your brother-in-law."

"You switched their bodies." Ava accused.

"I merely granted a wish." The woman replied. "But it is obvious that I cannot keep them that way. I couldn't stop them from getting the ingredients they needed...so I'll just have to go with my back up plan."

"And what is this plan?"

The woman gave Ava an evil smile. "Why you and your unborn child, of course." She then started to move towards Ava.

Ava lifted her hand and flicked it, but to her surprise the woman did not go flying back as she'd envisioned. She tried it again and it still did not work. "What?"

The woman let out a dry laugh. "Try all you like, your powers won't work on me." She then closed the distance between her and Ava. She grabbed Ava's arm and tendrils of darkness surrounded them and made them disappear.

_Thor and Loki..._

Thor and Loki arrived back at the palace with no incident. They quietly and quickly made their way to Loki and Ava's chambers. They were surprised to find that Ava wasn't there. However the book, the other ingredients for the potion, and a letter were left on a table.

Loki walked over and picked up the letter. It was from Ava. "What does it say?" Thor asked.

"Just that Ava has gone to have dinner with Mother and her mother." Loki answered. "She said it was something she couldn't get out of, but that everything we need is here."

"Well then, let's get this potion going so that we can get back in our own bodies."

"Right." Loki agreed, feeling like something was off. He set the letter aside. He then began to pit the potion together. Once it was finished, he poured it into two glasses. "Before we drink, you have to wish to undo your wish."

"Right." Thor replied. "I wish to undo my wish."

Then they both tipped their glasses back and drank them dry. Once they had finished the potion, a feeling of disorientation came over the both of them. They had to close their eyes to fight the feeling of the room spinning around them. After a few moments the feeling left them and they were able to open their eyes.

Loki looked in front of him and saw Thor standing there. He looked down and examined his body, checking to make sure that he really was back. Thor did the same. "It worked." Thor said.

"Thank goodness." Loki replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Loki called.

Frigga entered the room. "Is Ava here? I heard she stopped by the healing room and I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

"You mean, she's not with you?" Loki asked. "And her mother?"

"No. Why?" Frigga asked.

"She left a letter here saying that she was." Thor answered.

"Something is wrong here." Loki said.

"What's going on?" Frigga asked.

Loki sighed. "Last night...somehow Thor and I switched bodies. Ava came to the healing room to get some items we needed to help us switch back. Thor and I went to get the others we needed."

"Are you back in your bodies?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, but now Ava is missing." Loki said, his voice edging on panic.

The group headed to find Odin, hoping that he could help. "Is something wrong?" Odin asked, as they entered the room.

"Ava is missing." Loki answered. He then went to explain about the body switching and the potion and the letter. "And now she is gone."

"Your precious love isn't missing." a strange female voice said from behind.

The group turned to see an old woman standing behind them. "Who are you?" Loki asked. "And where is Ava?"

"Your sweet little mother-to-be is perfectly safe." The woman answered. "I have her. I will return her with no harm done...for a price."

"What do you want?" Loki asked.

"Oh, your father knows." The woman answered. "Since he is the one who took it from me."

"It has been a long time, Lif." Odin said.

"It has indeed." She replied, smiling coyly at him.

"You can't have what you seek." Odin told her.

"Then I'll just keep your daughter-in-law and her child." Lif answered.

"Give her back." Loki ordered.

Lif smiled at Loki. "If your father is unwilling to give me what he took from me, what is rightfully mine, I cannot return her to you." She then turned to Odin. "I give you three days to return it to me. If you do not, I will keep the woman and the child...and I will use their magic to fuel my own. You will know how to find me." She then called her powers to her and disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Loki looked at his father. "What is it?" He asked. "What is so precious to you that it is more valuable than Ava?"

"The safety of this kingdom." Odin answered. "The power she desires could bring the end to Asgard."

"Then we find a way to trick her." Loki said.

"I am sorry, Loki, but it is too much of a risk." Odin countered.

Loki glared at his father. "That's easy for you to say, when everything that means the most to you isn't at risk." He then turned and stormed out of the room, determined to find his way to save Ava.

"I will tell you what I seek." The voice of the old woman, Lif whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"An item buried deep in the vault...it's a staff filled with ancient and magical power...it belongs to me and your father took it. I just want it back."

"And you guarantee Ava and my child's safety if I return it to you?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Lif answered. "I will ."

"Where will I find you once I have it?" Loki asked.

"The valley between the mountains, where the fog settles. You will find a portal there that takes you to my home." She answered. "I will be waiting." She then disappeared once again.

A plan began forming in Loki's head. He knew what he had to do and he would do it, without hesitation. _Hold on my love. I will come for you. _He thought as he began to put his plan into action.


	44. Chapter 44

Loki stood in the weapons vault, staring at the staff. The staff was made of simple wood, with an ancient lettering carved in gold and silver, covering it. "You're taking it to her, aren't you?" Thor asked from behind him.

"I've lost Ava once, I will not live without her again." Loki answered. "I have to keep her and our child both safe."

"You know it is against Father's wishes." Thor replied.

"I don't care." Loki answered. "Ava and my child…they are my world…if the situation were reversed, would you not go? If Lif had taken Jane? Would you allow me to stop you?"

"I came not to stop you, Loki." Thor replied. "I came to offer my assistance."

"You mean that?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. "You are my brother. Ava has become my sister and the child she carries is my niece or nephew. You're family. That means something to me. Just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it."

Loki nodded and then quickly readjusted his plan in his mind and filled Thor in on it. Once they had the plan in place, the two brothers exited the weapons vault, Loki concealing the staff. They took a secret path out of the vault that Loki had discovered during his childhood. He doubted that anyone else knew about it.

The path took them out of the palace and just past the city walls to the edge of the forest just outside. "Back here again." Thor said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The valley between the mountains." Loki answered. "Lif explained that there is a portal there that will take us to her home."

They traveled through the forest, taking a much safer path than they had earlier that day. Of course, they didn't know that Lif had been the one causing so many problems for them previously. They soon arrived at the valley the hag had spoken of. "I'll go in first." Loki said. "Wait five minutes and then come in, but wait until I have Ava, before you barge in."

"Got it." Thor replied.

Loki walked further into the valley, finding the portal easily. He was soon standing outside of a small cottage that was in the middle of a dark forest. The trees were stark and bore no fruit. The sky was black and the wind whipped at him, chilling.

Loki knocked on the door. "Come in." came the voice of Lif from inside. He cautiously opened the door ad stepped inside, surprised by how brightly lit and warm and cozy the cottage seemed. "Have you brought it?" Lif asked.

"Let me see Ava, first." Loki demanded.

She gave him a small smile. "As you wish." She then made a few gestures with her hands and inky black coils took the form of a bed floating in the air. Ava seemed to come out of the blackness, her eyes closed in what appeared to be a peaceful and restful sleep.

"What have you done to her?" Loki asked.

"A harmless sleeping spell." Lif answered. "She is having sweet dreams, I promise. Now, my staff?"

"You plan to use it against my father?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Lif answered.

"Will you swear to me that no matter what you do to my father that no harm will come to Ava or our child?"

"I swear on my life, that no harm will befall you, your beloved, or the child she carries." Lif answered. "My staff, please?"

"Release Ava, first." Loki replied. "If I give you the staff now you have no reason to release her."

"I gave you my word." Lif replied. "Unless you are planning to double cross me."

Loki took the staff out from where he concealed it within his cloak. "Too much is at risk for me to cross you."

Lif smiled. "I had hoped you would say that, but I give you my word that as soon as you give me the staff, I'll release your beloved to you."

"Alright." Loki agreed, seeing that he had no choice. He held out the staff and offered it to Lif, who readily accepted. "Release Ava, now."

Lif waved her hand absently and the dark coils holding Ava disappeared and she began to fall. Loki ran to her and caught her in his arms. He knelt down, and rested the lower half of her body on the ground and kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her upper half elevated.

Loki caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "Ava, my love." He whispered to her.

Ava's eyes gently fluttered open. "Loki?" She asked, uncertain if it were real or a dream.

"I am here." He replied. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Ava answered.

Just then, Thor burst through the door. "Loki, how could you?!" He accused.

"I'll do anything for Ava." Loki answered, not looking away from his wife.

"Oh, the golden child coming to undo what his brother has done." Lif said, an evil smile on her face. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you my boy, that you are too late." She then lifted the staff. Nothing happened. "What is this?" She demanded, turning to Loki. "You tricked me." She accused. "This isn't my staff."

"It is." Loki countered. "But it no longer belongs to you." He then rose, pulling Ava up with him. He kept one arm around her and then lifted his other one. The staff flew from Lif's grasp and came to Loki.

"I should have known better than to trust a master of magic." Lif replied. "But this means, I must take our deal back." She then waved her hand and the inky blackness began to creep towards Ava.

Loki held the staff out and the writing on it began to glow. Light shot out from it and dispelled the dark magic. "You will never come near my family again." Loki countered.

"You're just as devious as the rumors say." Lif said, almost smiling in approval.

"I'll do anything to keep my family safe...and I will destroy anyone who threatens them." He then looked at Thor. Both brothers lifted the weapons in their hands, summoning the power that they controlled. Thor sent a bolt of lightning at Lif as Loki sent the power from the staff at her.

The two powers combined, consuming the old hag, building up until it exploded and destroyed her. The force of the explosion sent the Asgardians flying out of the cottage and through the portal. Loki managed to position himself and Ava, so that he took most of the impact from their landing.

"Ava, my love, are you alright?" Loki asked, stroking Ava's cheek. She looked completely shocked.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked, pulling away and sitting up. "I mean the last I remember, you two were still in each other's bodies...and while you were getting the other ingredients...I was waiting...and that's when that old woman showed up...and I don't remember anything after that."

Loki sat up and pulled Ava to him. He stroked her face. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"Nothing feels out of place." Ava answered. "You are you, right?"

Loki grinned. "Yes." He answered, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Are you two done or do you need some privacy?" Thor asked, his tone teasing.

Loki and Ava both just looked at him. Ava used her power to fling some mud at him. Loki then rose and helped Ava up. He then used his magic to once again conceal the staff.

"You know that's not a very nice thing to do to someone who helped save you." Thor told Ava.

Ava shrugged.

"We had better start on our way." Loki said. "I want to get you to the healers."

"Why?" Ava asked. "I'm perfectly fine." At that moment, Ava felt a pain in her lower back and abdomen, along with a pressure in her pelvis. She sucked in a deep breath as the pain hit her and then disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing." Ava lied. "It was just a brief pain."

"We definitely need to get you home." Loki said, instantly worried.

The trio then began to walk back to the palace. As they walked, the pains came over Ava every fifteen minutes. By the time they had reached the palace, the pains were coming every ten minutes and they had become more intense. Loki was practically carrying her as they walked inside.

"I see you defied me." Odin greeted them as they entered.

"We don't have time for this right now, Father." Loki replied.

Odin was just getting ready to question Loki, when Ava let out a cry of pain as another pain ripped through her body, more intense than the last, bringing her to her knees.

"It appears the moment has arrived." Frigga said, entering the hall.

"What moment?" Loki asked, worried.

"The baby is coming." Frigga answered.


	45. Chapter 45

Frigga and Loki took Ava to a room not far from the healing room. Ava was surprised to find her mom and a few of the healers waiting in the room, with everything ready for her. "We knew that it was getting close." Gail answered the question in her daughter's eyes.

"Dear you, go outside." Frigga said looking at Loki. "We'll take care of everything from here. We'll get you when the baby is here."

Gail and Frigga took Ava, while one of the healers shooed Loki from the room. Gail and Frigga helped Ava out of her gown and then helped her climb into the bed. They pulled white sheets over her, to cover her upper body. Another contraction wracked Ava's body and she let out a cry of pain.

Gail took her hand and looked at Ava. "Sweetheart, look at me." She told her.

Ava forced herself to look at her mother. She was breathing heavy. "Mom..."

"Breathe, sweetheart." Gail told her daughter. She was then dabbing a wet wash cloth on Ava's forehead. "Breathe, he he hoo. He he hoo."

"He he hoo." Ava breathed, following her mother's lead. After a few more moments, the contraction ended and Ava fell back on the pillows behind her.

Gail dabbed the cool cloth over Ava's lips. "I know it's hard, but trust me, it's all worth it in the end."

"Very much worth it." Frigga agreed.

"On the next contraction, Princess, you need to push." One of the healers told her.

Ava nodded. "Alright."

Frigga and Gail positioned themselves on either side of Ava and each took a hand. A contraction ripped its way through Ava's body. She leaned forward, with the help of her mother and mother-in-law and pushed. She cried out with the pain and effort. After pushing for what felt like an eternity, the contraction ended and Ava fell back on the pillows.

"You did great, honey." Gail said.

Ava panted. "Never...again."

Frigga laughed. "That's just the pain talking. You'll forget all about that as soon as you're holding this baby in your arms."

Another contraction hit and Ava was pushing again. It ended and she was lying back again. An hour later, Ava had just fallen back on the pillows after finishing a push. "You're doing great." The healer spoke. "Just one more push and your baby will be here."

"I...I...I can't...do it." Ava said, feeling completely exhausted.

"Yes you can, sweetheart." Gail encouraged her.

"It's just one more push and you'll be holding your beautiful baby." Frigga told her.

Ava shook her head. "No...no...I changed my mind."

"It's a little late for that." Gail told her with a smile. "You can do this."

"You've helped to bring down trolls that were threatening to take over Asgard." Frigga reminded her.

"That...was...easier." Ava replied.

"Come on, you can do this. It's just one more push." Gail told her.

"You...you...just...want...to...see...your...grandchild." Ava replied.

Gail grinned. "Of course, so get your little hind end to pushing."

"She's your mother, you had better listen to her." Frigga added.

"You two...aren't...funny." Ava replied. Just then a contraction hit her. Ava was leaning forward. She put everything she had into this final push. "Ah!" She cried out.

Soon Ava's cries were joined by that of the baby.

_Loki..._

Loki stood outside of the birthing room, having just been shooed out. "This gives us plenty of time to talk." Odin said, coming up behind him.

Loki turned to him. "You want to know why I defied you? If that's not obvious to you, then you aren't near as wise or compassionate as I once thought."

"I know and understand perfectly well, why you defied me, Loki." Odin replied. "I defied my own father many times for your mother."

"And yet you still told me not to do what I did." Loki replied. A look came over his face, as if he remembered something. He removed the staff from his cloak and offered it to his father. "I'm returning it, safely to you...and Lif has been destroyed...thanks to this and Thor's help."

"I want you to know that I only gave that order to protect the kingdom. That is the responsibility of every king, Loki."

"Then I suppose that it is a good thing that I am not next in line for the throne." Loki replied. "That would be Thor. Since I am not to be king, I can place my priorities on my wife and child."

"I see." Odin replied. "I know why you did this Loki. And I understand. I really do. I just need you to understand why I did what I did."

"I do." Loki replied. "It doesn't mean that I have to agree with it."

Just then a copy of Frigga appeared in the hall outside the door. She looked at Odin. "Now is not the time for this." She told him. "Right now, is time to focus on the good...like the new life that is about to enter the world."

"You're right." Odin replied.

"How much longer?" Loki asked.

Just then, a cry from inside the room could be heard. Loki was ready to charge inside. "Hold on now." Frigga said. "Do not worry. Childbirth is no easy task. It will be over soon and everything will be just fine."

"She sounds like she's in a lot of pain." Loki countered.

"There is nothing you can do." Frigga told him. "Just wait."

Loki nodded in defeat. Frigga hugged him briefly before disappearing.

"You're mother is right." Odin said. "It is a time to celebrate."

"Is the baby here yet?" Thor asked, entering the hall.

"Not yet." Loki answered. He then began to pace back and forth in front of the doors.

"Pacing isn't going to make the baby come any faster, Brother." Thor said.

Loki briefly stopped his pacing and glared at his brother. He then resumed his pacing. It felt like an eternity, when Loki heard the final cry from Ava which was shortly joined by the sound of a baby crying.

Frigga and Gail exited the room a few moments later, both wearing smiles on their faces. "Is everything alright?" Loki asked.

"Come see for yourself." Frigga answered, stepping aside.

Loki walked through the doors. He looked over to the bed, where he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ava was lying there, a white sheet was pulled up over her body, her chest and shoulders partially exposed. Covered in a blanket, a baby rested on her breast, skin on skin, natural parenting. She was gazing down at the child in her arms, a smile of pure joy on her face.

Ava looked up at him, still smiling. "What are you doing, standing all the way over there?" She asked.

"Just admiring the view." Loki answered. "Motherhood is beautiful on you."

Ava's smile widened. "Come over here and meet your son."

"Son?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Our boy."

Loki walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He hesitantly reached a hand out and traced his fingertips over the tiny infant's face. Ava repositioned the blanket on the baby and held their son out to him. Loki carefully took the baby in his arms and looked down at him.

"There are no traces of Jotun in him." Ava said, answering the question in Loki's thoughts.

"I wasn't..." Loki tried to protest, but Ava cut him off with a look. "And everything went fine?"

Ava nodded. "It went like any other birth." She answered. "And now we have our beautiful, perfect baby boy."

"He is perfect." Loki agreed, a smile on his face. He then looked up from his son, at Ava. "You're amazing. Thank you."

Ava laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you. You really need to give yourself credit. We made him together...the best of the both of us."

"In that case, he's going to be more you than me."

Ava lifted her hand and placed it on the side of Loki's face. "You're just as wonderful as you tell me I am. I wouldn't be here, our son wouldn't be here, right now if it weren't for you. I would still be on Earth, if you hadn't come for me."

"But that was because I was being selfish." Loki replied. "I wanted to bring you back for me."

"I know." Ava replied. "But I wouldn't have come back for anyone else. You're my love, Loki."

Just then the baby started moving and crying. "What did I do?" He asked, passing their son back to Ava.

Ava giggled as she took the baby. "You didn't do anything." She answered.

"He's probably just hungry." Gail said coming into the room. "Have you thought of a name for him, yet?"

"That has been the last thing on our minds." Loki answered. "What are we going to name him?"


	46. Chapter 46

Ava had been helped into a simple white shift gown and covered, so that more people could visit and meet the new addition to the family. "You are truly lucky, Brother." Thor told Loki, clapping him on the shoulder. "He is a very handsome boy."

"Thank you." Loki replied, unable to take his eyes off of Ava and the baby.

"So, what is my nephew's name?" Thor inquired.

"They haven't decided yet." Frigga said.

"Yes, somehow naming the child was the last thing on their minds." Gail added.

"We've had a lot come up." Ava replied. "Especially these last few months...most particularly, the last twenty-four hours."

"Well, now would be the time to name him." Thor said.

"Now would be the time to name him?" Ava asked, looking up from the child in her arms. "Like we can just come up with a name right off the bat like that? I mean really, Thor? Whatever we name him, he's going to be stuck with for the rest of his life."

"She does have a point." Loki agreed.

"Besides, sometimes you don't know what the right name for a baby until you see him." Ava added.

Everyone stayed a visited a bit longer before leaving and giving the new little family some time alone. Loki sat down on the bed next to Ava and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer for a moment and kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to name him?" Ava asked, looking down at the baby.

"I've always liked the name Leif." Loki said.

"No." Ava replied, shaking her head. "He's not a Leif."

"You shot that down quickly. Think about it, Leif Lokison."

Ava looked at Loki, a dead serious expression on her face. "Over my dead body will we give our son that name."

"I'm guessing that there would be an Earth story behind why you detest the name so?" Loki asked.

"There would be." Ava answered.

"Would you be willing to share this story?"

"I'd rather not...I'd rather forget it actually." Ava answered. "So, new name."

Loki looked into Ava's eyes. He saw a brief moment of sadness cloud over the joy that they had been sharing over their baby, and then just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. "Alright, what names do you like?" Loki asked.

Ava thought for a few moments. She then looked down at the baby in her arms. Mentally, she went through a list if names, trying to come up with something that would fit the boy in her arms. Something that would be fitting for the child of the god of mischief. "What about Rafe?" Ava asked.

"Rafe?" Loki said, trying the name out.

"Rafe Lokison." Ava said.

"I like it." Loki said after a few moments. He then looked down at his son, who was moving his limbs about and yawning. "I think he likes it, too."

Ava smiled. "Rafe it is?"

Loki nodded. "Yes."

A few days later, a large feast was held to celebrate the new arrival. Odin had let the subject of Loki disobeying his orders drop the moment he saw his grandson. He knew that had he been in Loki's position, he would have done the same.

Ava was in her and Loki's chambers, getting Rafe ready for the party. "Your first party." She spoke to him, as she dressed him. "Being presented to everyone...I know it's not fun, but at least it will be over with quickly for us."

"Sharing your disdain for these parties with our son, already?" Loki asked, entering the room as Ava finished dressing Rafe.

Ava smiled up at him. "Oh because you just love these parties." She teased, as she scooped Rafe up into her arms and cradled him.

Loki walked over to her and kissed her gingerly on the lips. He then bent and kissed his son on his forehead. "You are both so wonderful and perfect." He told Ava.

Ava grinned up at Loki. "Well, we both think you're pretty perfect yourself."

"You still speak for the two of you?" Loki asked.

"Well, someone has to until he can speak for himself." Ava replied. "Besides, I'm his mother, I know exactly what he's thinking."

Loki smiled and kissed Ava once again. "Well, I see. And what would he be thinking right now?"

"That he wants to see his father." Ava answered, passing Rafe over to Loki.

Loki tenderly took his son in his arms. He was still so afraid that he would break him. He looked down at his son, who seemed to nestle perfectly into his arms. "Sometimes, I still can't believe it." Loki said.

"Can't believe what?" Ava asked.

"That this life is mine." Loki answered. "That you are mine and together we made this beautiful baby boy."

Ava smiled and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I'm the one who still has a hard time believing this life sometimes." She countered. "Just a few short years ago, I was on Earth with no idea who I really was...I was wandering around lonely...now I'm here with you and our baby."

There was a knock on their door. "Are you three ready?" Frigga asked, peeking her head in.

Loki passed Rafe back to Ava and they walked out of their chambers and followed Frigga out to the party. Odin made a speech, welcoming Rafe into the family and introducing him to the kingdom. Ava, Loki, and Rafe stayed for a bit longer, before Rafe started crying, signaling Ava that he needed to be fed. She took him back to their chambers and sat down in a chair and held him close as she fed him.

Loki soon excused himself from the party to join Ava and Rafe. Ava had just finished feeding him and was laying him down in his crib. Loki walked over to stand beside Ava and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"He looks so peaceful...like a little angel." Ava said.

"At least until he gets older and I start teaching him my tricks." Loki replied.

"Just as long as you teach him not to use them on Mommy." Ava teased. "Uncle Thor or anyone else is just fine."

Loki chuckled. "And what if I teach him to use these tricks on you?"

"Then I'll make you both stand in a corner." Ava answered.

Loki turned Ava around, so that she was facing him. "My love, how do you believe you will be able to do that? I am the god of magic and mischief after all."

Ava grinned up at Loki. "Ah, but you forget, I know all your tricks...oh master of magic and mischief...and I have my own powers that I can use if I must."

Loki pulled Ava to him, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Loki lifted a hand and placed it under Ava's chin. He pulled her lips to his for a tender kiss.


	47. Chapter 47

Five years passed and Rafe grew into a handsome little boy. He looked like Loki for the most part, except when the light hit his dark, it had a copper cast to it and his eyes were the same sparkling green as Ava's. He had a knack for magic and quickly learned the tricks Loki taught him.

Ava sat on a bench in the garden reading, while Loki was giving Rafe another magic lesson. After a while, Rafe ran out of the palace and into the garden, an excited look on his face. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He called as he ran to her.

Ava smiled and closed her book. She opened her arms and Rafe ran right into them. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "What are you so excited about?" She asked.

"I want to show you, my new trick, Daddy taught me." Rafe answered.

Ava grinned. "Alright."

Rafe pulled back. He focused and did exactly as Loki had taught him. He made a few flourishes with his hand and a beautiful yellow tulip appeared. "For you Mommy."

Ava's smile widened as she took the flower from her son and smelled its sweet fragrance. "Thank you, sweetheart." She then pulled him back for another hug and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy said they were your favorite." Rafe replied. "That you love them."

"They are, but you know what I love even more?"

"What?" Rafe asked.

"You." Ava answered.

"I love you, too Mommy." Rafe replied, hugging his mother.

"You forgot to tell Mommy one other thing." Loki said, walking over and sitting on the bench beside them.

"What did I forgot?" Rafe asked.

"The trip." Loki answered.

"Oh yeah!" Rafe declared pulling back and looking up at Ava. "Daddy said we were going to go on a trip to Midgard! Grandpa says, I'm old enough now!"

Ava looked up at Loki. "Really?" She asked.

Loki nodded. "We leave tomorrow."

Ava looked at Rafe. "Why don't you go play while Mommy talks to Daddy."

"Okay." Rafe said, stretching up to kiss Ava's cheek.

She kissed him back and then he was running off to go play.

"You don't seem very happy to be going to Midgard." Loki observed. "I thought you would be excited to see Jenny again."

"Is Rafe really old enough?" Ava asked, concern in her voice.

Loki nodded. "Father says so."

Ava sighed. "I don't know."

Loki looked at Ava. "You don't want him growing up." He accused.

"It's happening so fast." She replied. "It seems like it was just yesterday that I found out I was pregnant and now my little boy is old enough for a trip across space and time."

Loki chuckled and pulled Ava to him, kissing the top of her head. "He has to grow up sometime and besides, I know you want to see Jenny again."

"I know." Ava replied with a sigh and leaning her head on Loki's shoulder.

The next day, Loki, Ava, and Rafe headed down to the stables. Thor was already waiting for them with the horses. Loki helped Ava onto her horse (she had finally started riding by herself...or at least sort of). He then handed Rafe up to her and she settled him in front of her. Loki then mounted his own horse and Thor mounted his.

"Are you ready, Rafe?" Ava asked, looking down at her son.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

Ava smiled at his enthusiasm and snapped the reins and her horse began to move. They soon arrived at the bridge and all hopped off of the horses. They walked inside of the gate. Ava picked up, Rafe, who suddenly seemed a little scared.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"I'm scared." Rafe answered.

Ava hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head. "It's alright. Mommy and Daddy are right here with you the entire time."

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava and Rafe. "Nothing is going to happen." Loki assured his son. "The bi-frost is perfectly safe."

"Hey, I go all the time." Thor told Rafe. "Nothing bad happens."

"Are you ready?" Heimdall asked the group.

Ava looked down at the boy in her arms. "Are you ready Sweetheart?" She asked.

Rafe nodded and then buried his face in the crook of Ava's neck. "We're ready." Loki answered.

Then just like that, they were on Earth. Ava gently patted Rafe's back. "Alright, Rafe, we're here." She told him.

Rafe lifted his head up and looked around. He was surrounded by a forest. "This is Midgard?" He asked.

"Just a part of it." Ava answered. She then looked over at Loki. "Time to change."

Loki nodded and used his magic to change their clothes. It was summer time and they could already feel the heat. Loki changed so that he, Rafe, and Thor were in jean shorts and t-shirts. Ava was in short shorts and a tank top.

Ava looked at her husband. "Really?" She asked.

He grinned. "This is my favorite time of year on Midgard."

"Why do we have to change clothes?" Rafe asked.

"Because people on Midgard dress differently." Ava answered. "And you can't do any of the tricks your father has taught you."

"Why not?" Rafe asked.

"They don't believe in magic on Midgard anymore." Loki told his son.

"Why not?" Rafe asked.

"I...uhm...your mother should be able to answer that one." Loki replied.

"I don't really know the answer to that one." Ava replied. "The people here...are a bit funny."

Rafe put his hands on either side of his head dramatically. "This sound complicated."

Ava and Loki laughed. "It will be alright. Just do what Mommy and Daddy tell you and everything will be just fine."

The group then began to walk outside of the forest. They made their way into town. Loki went to the hotel to check them in. Thor went in search of Jane and Ava took Rafe towards the pub, knowing that Jenny would be there, getting ready for her shift.

Rafe was looking all around him, taking in all of the sights. Everything was so strange and new. They soon arrived at the pub. "Where is this, Mommy?" Rafe asked.

"A place Mommy used to work." Ava answered. "This is where we'll find my friend Jenny."

"Oh." Rafe replied.

Ava opened the door and walked inside. Music was sounding from the karaoke stage, where Jenny and the others were singing and dancing. "Shh." Ava whispered to Rafe, a smile on her face.

"Are we being sneaky?" He whispered.

"Yes." Ava whispered back.

A smile came across Rafe's face. He really enjoyed being sneaky, just like his father. They stayed hidden and silent until the music ended. Ava told Rafe to clap and he did. "That was great." Ava said, walking closer to the stage.

Jenny turned to see them and her face lit up. "Ava!" She then jumped off the stage and bounded over to Ava.

The two women shared a one-armed hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" Jenny exclaimed. She then looked at Rafe. "Oh, my goodness, this is your son?"

"Yes." Ava answered. "This is Rafe. Rafe, say hi to Mommy's friend, Jenny."

"Hi." Rafe said, quietly.

"He's adorable." Jenny said.

"Ava!" Jules said, coming up to them. "Oh my goodness! What a handsome little man!"

"Hey Jules." Ava greeted. "This is Rafe."

Rafe buried his face in Ava's hair. "He's a little bashful." Ava said.

"Awe." Jules said. "he looks a lot like his daddy...Lawrence is his daddy, right?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Yes. My husband is his daddy."

"I can't believe it. You're married and you have a handsome little boy." Jules said. "I mean when you first came here all those years ago, I thought you were gonna be forever alone. You didn't want to socialize with anyone."

"Thanks, Jules." She replied. "What about you? When jenny came to visit me, she said you and your boyfriend finally got engaged. Was there a wedding?"

"In front of a justice of the peace." Jules answered. "Three months ago."

"Cingrats." Ava replied.

"Thanks." Jules said.

"Mommy?" Rafe asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry." Rafe answered.

"Let's get him some chicken nuggets." Jenny said.

"Chicken nuggets?" Rafe asked.

"You'll like them." Ava said.

_Loki..._

Once Loki had checked them into the hotel, he headed over to the pub. He walked in and found Rafe sitting on top of the bar, eating something and all of the waitresses were making a fuss over him. Rafe was playing bashful, but he was eating up the attention.

Ava turned back to see him and a smile instantly spread across her face. "Rafe, look who just came in." She said.

Rafe looked up and saw his father and smiled. "Daddy!"

Loki grinned as he walked towards them. Rafe instantly held his arms out for Loki to pick him up and he did. "Have you been having fun?" Loki asked.

Rafe nodded. "Yeah, Mommy's friends are real nice ladies." He answered. "I like it here, Daddy."

Loki hugged his son. "That's good." He then kissed the top of his head.

"Awe." The women in the room said.

Loki looked over at Ava. "What?"

She smiled. "You're a good father, it's an attractive quality."

"You're so lucky, Ava." Jules said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Lawrence is a real prince charming."

Ava grinned. "Yes he is."

Jenny suppressed a laugh. _If only the other girls knew the truth._


	48. Chapter 48

A couple of days later, Ava and Jenny were having a girls' day out. Jane was working on some research, and Rafe was spending the day with his father and uncle, getting in some guy time. Ava and Jenny had just gotten manicures and pedicures at the local salon and were now walking around the mall.

"So, why exactly were you unable to come here while you were pregnant?" Jenny asked, curious. "Was it unsafe for the baby?"

"Not really." Ava answered. "There... had been a secret that Loki's parents had been keeping all of his life."

"What would that be?" Jenny asked.

"Well, you remember how when you first met Thor, you asked if he was dropped on his head or adopted?"

"Yes."

"Loki was the adopted one." Ava replied.

"What's that got to do with your pregnancy?" Jenny asked.

"Well, one of the other worlds, one that Asgard has been at war off and on with since...well since forever...has this race of people...and Loki's father was one of them...their king actually...and these people have some...qualities that could be harmful...and there was concern that something could go wrong with my pregnancy because of that. So they wanted to keep me close for monitoring." Ava explained. "It's very complicated."

"That does sound complicated." Jenny replied.

"But of course nothing has happened. Everything went fine with my pregnancy."

"And now you have a very handsome little boy." Jenny replied.

Ava smiled. "A mischievous one, too. He takes a lot after his father."

Jenny smiled. "Let's go in here." She said, pulling Ava into a lingerie store.

"Why? You have a special man in your life you haven't told me about?" Ava teased.

"No." Jenny answered. "I was actually thinking about how, I never got to get you a wedding present."

"Eight years later? Really?" Ava asked.

"Better late than never." Jenny replied. "Besides, Thor, Jane, and I already worked this out for you."

"Worked what out?" Ava asked.

"Oh, we're taking Rafe to my place, so he can get into the mischief that he can't at the hotel...and of course so you and Loki can have a romantic night alone together." Jenny explained.

"You guys don't have to do that." Ava replied.

"We know, but we want to. Besides, I know that son of yours is itching to show me some of his tricks." Jenny replied with a wink.

"Some of them are cute and some of them aren't so cute. I'm warning you on that one." Ava replied, knowing her little trickster too well. "And some of them are cute, as long as he doesn't use them on you."

Jenny laughed. "I think we can handle it. Besides, his Uncle Thor will be there to help with the stuff that's beyond me."

"You three have no idea what you're getting yourselves into." Ava replied. "I want video of this entire night, because I think it will be quite interesting to see the three of you against Rafe."

"You take care of him all the time." Jenny countered.

"But I'm his mother." Ava replied. "We have a special relationship."

"I think we can handle him." Jenny replied. "Now let's pick out something sexy for you to wear tonight."

Ava laughed and rolled her eyes, but decided to go along with it. She and Loki did need an evening together. She and Jenny then went through the racks and drawers in the store, looking for something that would be just perfect for the evening.

"So, what kind of sexy stuff do you wear on Asgard?" Jenny asked, trying to get a feel for what they might find in the store.

"Usually just these long silk and lace night dresses." Ava answered.

"So, nothing like what we'll be finding here." Jenny clarified.

"Nope…however I suspect Loki will like the shorter items. He does like me in shot shots and tank tops…as you can tell." Ava replied.

After a while, they finally picked something out and checked out. They visited a few more stores before leaving the mall. They headed back to the hotel and dropped some things off at Ava's room and then headed off to find the boys. They were out in a clearing in the forest, where they could get into some mischief without drawing suspicion.

Ava and Jenny snuck up on the boys and watched them for a few moments. Loki and Rafe were "fighting" Thor with their tricks. They were all three laughing and smiling. Ava looked over at Jenny. "Still think you can handle him?" She teased.

"Hey, I'll have help." Jenny replied.

Rafe was chasing after Thor, when he heard his mother's voice. He stopped his run and saw her, his grin widening. He turned and ran towards her. "Mommy!" He squealed.

Ava grinned and stepped into the clearing. She bent over, her arms open and he ran right into them. She picked him up and hugged him close and kissed his forehead. Loki was standing on the other side of the clearing, a smile on his face. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful than his wife and child together.

"Have you been having fun with your daddy an Uncle Thor?" Ava asked, Rafe.

"Yeah." Rafe answered, excitedly. "Daddy taught me some new tricks and I use them on Uncle Thor…it was funny."

Loki walked over to them and kissed the top of Ava's head. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"We did." Ava answered.

"Did you talk to Ava about our plan?" Thor asked, Jenny.

"I did. Did you talk to Loki?"

"Not yet." Thor answered.

"Talk to me about what?" Loki asked. "What plan?"

"Apparently, Jenny, Jane, and Thor want to take care of Rafe for the evening so that you and I can have a romantic evening together." Ava answered.

Loki smiled. "You think you three can handle him?" He asked.

"We can." Thor replied.

"Really the big question is, if Rafe wants to go." Ava spoke up.

Jenny looked at Rafe. "What do you say? You wanna come over to my house and play with Uncle Thor, Jane, and me?" She asked him. "You can show me some of your tricks."

Rafe looked at his parents. "Can I?" He asked.

"If you want to." Loki answered.

Rafe thought for a moment. "Okay." He agreed, a happy grin on his face.

Ava and Loki shared a look. They had a feeling that their romantic evening might be cut short. No one had been able to babysit Rafe and keep him occupied for an entire night before…well except Frigga and Gail. They had experience in the area of dealing with a mischievous little boy.


	49. Chapter 49

After getting a few things together for Rafe's overnight stay with Jenny, Thor, and Jane, Ava and Loki brought him to Jenny's house. "Now, you be good for Uncle Thor and Jenny and Jane." Ava told Rafe, kneeling in front of him, so that she was on his level. "You do what they tell you and don't fight them when it's bed time."

"But what if I'm not sleepy?" Rafe asked.

"You go to bed when they tell you." Ava replied. "And I gave Jenny your bed time book, so if you're not sleepy she can read it to you."

"And I already told you what tricks not to do." Loki added.

"What if I do them on Uncle Thor?" Rafe asked.

"Okay, but only on Uncle Thor." Loki agreed.

"You know Loki, sometimes I believe that you teach him these tricks just so that he will use them on me." Thor joked.

Loki grinned. "Possibly."

"Anything else, Mommy?" Rafe asked.

"You're a guest here, so be on your best behavior and follow Jenny's rules." Ava answered.

"Okay." Rafe replied. "Anything else?"

"Just have fun." She said. "Now give me a hug."

Rafe wrapped his little arms around Ava's neck and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mommy."

Ava hugged her son and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too Sweetheart."

Rafe broke his hug with his mother after a few moments and turned to his father. Loki scooped his son up and they shared a hug. "I love you, Daddy." Rafe told him.

"I love you, too." Loki replied.

"Alright, enough of this." Thor said. "Let's have some fun."

Loki put Rafe down and he ran to go play with Thor. Loki and Ava headed out to go back to the hotel room. "What are we doing first?" Rafe asked, looking between his uncle and the two mortal women.

"What do you want to do first?" Jenny asked.

"I want to show you my tricks!" Rafe answered with a grin.

"Alright." Jenny agreed, smiling right back.

Rafe made a few flourishes with his hands and a yellow tulip appeared. He handed it to her. He then walked over to Jane and did the same for her. Both of the women thanked him, saying that that was sweet. Rafe then walked over to his uncle, keeping a straight face, but the mischief shining in his green eyes. He made a few flourishes with his hand and a snake jumped out at Thor.

Thor knew that it was coming, but he still acted as if he were scared. He wrestled with the snake a few moments, making a show of it. "Oh…this is a string snake!" He said, as he wrestled with the creature.

Rafe was laughing so hard, he was almost rolling on the floor. After a few moments more, he made the snake disappear.

"You got me." Thor said.

Rafe grinned and giggled. He then looked at Jenny and Jane. "Can we play a game?" He asked.

"Sure." Jenny answered. "What game do you want to play?"

Rafe put a finger to his lips and pondered for a moment. Then his green eyes sparkled. "Try to catch me!" He squealed and took off down the hall. The three adults took off after him and he created multiple copies of himself and had them each run in different directions.

"This must be the kind of thing Ava was trying to warn me about." Jenny said.

"Yes, he does make it difficult at times." Thor agreed. "He is very much like Loki was as a child."

_Loki and Ava…_

Loki and Ava walked back to the hotel, Loki keeping an arm around Ava's waist the entire time. Ava leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Loki kissed the top of Ava's head. "So, how long do you think it will be before they are calling us to say that they can't handle Rafe?" Ava asked, jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't give up too easily." Loki replied.

They didn't say anything the rest of the short walk to the hotel, they just walked in companionable silence. They soon arrived in their room. Loki closed and locked the door behind them and pulled Ava to him. He pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Ava smile into the kiss, her thoughts going to the little pink bag that was sitting in the bathroom with the lingerie she'd bought earlier.

Loki broke the kiss. "What are you up to?" He asked, a playfully suspicious grin on his face.

Ava pulled away from him. "You'll just have to wait to find out." She answered and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Loki grinned and walked over to the door. "You know I can easily pick any lock."

"I know." Ava replied. "But trust me, you'll like this if you're just patient."

"I have no doubt that I'll like it." Loki replied. "But I'm not sure how patient I can be."

Ava giggled. "Trust me my love, your patience will be rewarded."

Loki couldn't help but to smile as a shiver of pleasure and anticipation ran down his spine. He walked over to the bed an sat down, waiting as patiently as he could. A couple of moments later, he heard the lock clicking and the bathroom door opened. Loki looked up to see Ava stepping out of the bathroom wearing a little bit of nothing. It was a baby doll style nightie made of the sheerest pink material he had ever seen. It was trimmed in lace at the edges.

"So, was I right?" Ava asked as she walked over to stand in front of him.

Loki grinned up at Ava, as he placed his hands at her hips and drew her down and to him. "You were very right." He answered. "We're taking this little bit of nothing home with us."

Ava grinned. "I thought you might say that." She replied, dipping her head down and briefly pressing her lips to his. "I bought a few others just in case this one doesn't make it past tonight."

Loki pulled Ava's lips to his for another hungry kiss. He broke the kiss and then turned and flipped them both, so that Ava was lying with he back on the bed and he was on top of her. A giggled escaped her lips and Loki quickly captured it, by devouring her lips with his. Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, feeling as if she couldn't get close enough to him.

A fire seemed to build up inside Ava, threatening to consume her. Her hands were doing their best to remove Loki's clothes, but he kept stopping her. He broke the kiss. "For the first time since we've become parents, we have all night. We're taking this slow."

Ava grinned at him. "Are you sure we even know how to do that anymore?"

Loki trailed kisses down Ava's cheek and the side of her neck. "I think we can figure it out."

They lay in the bed hours later, wrapped in each other's arms and tangled in the sheets. Loki kissed the top of Ava's head. "I love you."

"Why?" Ava asked.

"Pardon?" Loki replied, thrown off.

Ava smiled at him. "Okay, maybe that came out wrong. What I meant was, what do you love about me?" She asked.

"Everything." Loki answered.

Ava narrowed her gaze playfully. "I want some specifics."

"What brought this on?" Loki asked.

Ava shrugged. "It's just nice to hear every once in a while."

"Fair enough." Loki replied. He pulled Ava closer and kissed her forehead. "I love the way you appreciate my tricks. The sound of your laugh. The way you smile. How the light shines in your hair. The way your eyes light up whenever you see me...and how at times they sparkle with mischief that rivals my own. I also love how you're a wonderful mother."

Ava grinned and stretched to kiss him. "That's quite a lot. I really did like hearing it, though."

"Okay, you're turn." Loki said, playfully.

"My turn for what?" Ava asked.

"I want to know what you love about me." Loki replied. "I told you what I love about you. It's your turn now."

Ava chuckled. "Alright. I love your sense of what's fun. The sound of your voice..."

"Wait, the sound of my voice?" Loki asked.

"Your voice just does something to me." Ava answered. "It's hard to explain. Do you wanna hear the rest of my list or not?"

"Okay, go on."

"Let's see...where was I?... Oh yeah...I love your smile, your laugh. Your sneakiness and mischievousness. The way your arms feel around me. The way your skin feels against mine. The way you are with me and Rafe. And the way you love our family." Ava finished.

"That's quite a lot, too." Loki replied, kissing Ava again.

Ava snuggled closer to Loki, her head resting on his chest. She rested there, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Loki ran his hand from the top of Ava's head, down the length of her hair, which ended at the small of her back. Ava closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Loki's flesh against hers and the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you, Loki." Ava whispered just before falling into a blissful sleep.

_Back at Jenny's house..._

After chasing around ten different little Rafes, they finally managed to catch the real Rafe, who had been hiding in a closet. "Maybe it's time to play a different game." Thor suggested.

Rafe grinned. "But I like this game." He then took off running and once again. This time he created even more copies of himself.

"How do Ava and Loki keep up with this kid on a regular basis?" Jenny asked.

"Ava and Loki know the tricks inside and out." Thor answered. "Loki is the one who taught him the tricks in the first place and Ava has always been in on Loki's tricks."

"Uncle Thor!" Rafe called from down a hall. "Come and get me!"

"I'm not falling for that one again" Thor said back, looking at him.

Jane came up behind Rafe and scooped him up in her arms. Everyone was surprised when he didn't disappear. "Gotcha!" Jane said, smiling and tickling Rafe.

Rafe giggled. "Stop!" He squealed with a smile.

Without thinking, Jane replied. "What's the magic word?"

Rafe then said something strange that neither Jenny nor Jane had ever heard. The next thing Jane knew, she was holding a rather large snake instead of Rafe. She let out a scream. Thor ran to get the snake away from her and it soon disappeared.

Rafe was sitting on the other side of the house, watching and laughing. Thor stood up, holding the snake in one hand. "Rafe, that's not very nice." Thor said to him.

Rafe stopped laughing. "But she said to say the magic word."

"That means something different here than it does back home." Thor replied.

"Nobody told me that." Rafe replied, innocently. He then made the snake disappear. He looked at Jane, a sad expression on his face. "I am sorry."

Jane was instantly disarmed by the look. "Awe, it's okay. Just don't do it again. Okay?"

"Okay." Rafe replied. He then ran over to Jane and made a flower appear for her.

She smiled and took the flower. "Thank you." She then pulled him in her arms for a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Rafe looked at Thor while Jane was hugging him and grinned, his green eyes sparkling. It was as if he were teasing his uncle saying _Haha! I got your girlfriend!_

Of course all Thor could see was Jane holding a child and how beautiful she looked doing so. He did know, however, that he needed to play along and playfully glared at Rafe. After a few moments, Rafe resumed his game of making the adults chase him around.

"This is going to be a long night." Jenny said.

"Getting tired already?" Thor asked.

"Hey, unlike you I have no magical abilities to be able to keep up with a magical child...nor do I have that kind of energy." Jenny replied.

"Are you gonna come and get me or not?" Rafe asked.

Thor ran after Rafe and almost had him, when he disappeared. "I really wish Loki hadn't taught him this trick yet." He then did it several more times, only to have Rafe disappear and then reappear just ahead of him. He looked back at Jenny. "Perhaps you were right, this will be a long night."


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning, Loki awoke to Ava still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He ran his fingers gently over the naked flesh of her back. She let out a soft moan and snuggled closer to him. Loki grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning, my love." He greeted her.

"G'morning." She mumbled, sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look in the mornings?" He asked her.

Ava smiled at him. "Yes because tangled messy hair and morning breath are very attractive."

"What morning breath?" Loki asked. "And as far as the messy hair…I do think it is beautiful." He then pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

Ava grinned. "I think you're nuts, but okay."

They laid there a few more moments, gently waking up the rest of the way before they climbed out of bed and dressed for the day. They went down to the hotel lobby and got breakfast. They then headed out and walked to Jenny's house. Loki of course, was keeping an arm around Ava's waist the entire time.

They had to walk past a construction site, where several of the men were on lunch break. One of the men whistled and another of them called out. "Hey there sexy…why don't you leave that guy and come over here and try a real man?"

Ava just held on tightly to Loki and they kept walking. Loki, however did wave his hand slightly and the man's sandwich turned into s group of snakes. The man screamed and dropped his lunch. "A real man, huh?" Loki whispered to Ava.

Ava laughed. "You know, it's your fault he yelled that out."

"How is it my fault?" Loki asked.

"You're the one who put me in these short shorts."

"Fair enough." Loki replied.

They finally arrived at Jenny's house and knocked on the door. After a few moments, there was no answer. They exchanged a worried glance and cautiously opened the door. They found the entryway a mess, with clothes and other objects strewn all over the place. They walked further into the house and almost burst into laughter at the sight that greeted them.

Thor, Jane, and Jenny were all sound asleep in various places in the living room. Rafe had apparently been introduced to finger painting and was using the paints on the adults in the room. He had painted on their arms, hands, legs, feet, and faces. There were some pieces of paper on the ground that he had used before, but he appeared to be getting more enjoyment from painting on people.

"Are you having fun?" Ava asked.

Rafe looked up and put a finger to his lips, getting a little paint on his face. "Shh…they're sleeping, Mommy." He whispered.

Ava grinned. "Okay." She whispered back. She then walked over and sat knelt down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Finger painting." Rafe answered. "Jenny showed me how. She said to have fun."

Ava nodded. "Well, you're doing a beautiful job. Don't you think we should wake them up so they can see your beautiful artwork?"

Rafe thought for a moment. "Okay." He agreed.

Ava turned to Loki, who nodded. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a rather large pot and a spoon. He walked right over by Thor and put the items right by his brother's ear and then slammed the spoon into the pot and then quickly moved away.

"What? Who goes there?!" Thor shouted sleepily as he sprang up into a standing position. Jenny and Jane shot into a sitting position.

"You guys are… back." Jenny said, with a yawn. "How was your night?"

"Good." Ava answered. "How was yours?"

"Oh great." The trio answered together.

"It looks like it." Loki replied. "Did you have any trouble?"

"None at all." Jenny lied. "It was great."

"Yup." Jane added. "He was a perfect little angel."

Loki and Ava nodded, trying to keep straight faces. "So, you were all sleeping while he was painting?" Ava asked.

"Oh, we…were…just closing our eyes until he finished…that way it could be a surprise." Jane lied.

"Oh, you'll be surprised alright." Ava replied.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Go look in the mirror." Loki answered.

"All three of you." Ava added.

The trio walked over to a mirror in the hall and looked in it. They saw the bright and colorful finger paints covering their faces. "I made art." Rafe said, a smile on his face.

Ava then scooped Rafe up into her arms. "Yes you did." She said. "Now, let's go get you cleaned up." She then carried him into the bathroom and started washing the paint off of him. Thor and the others washed off in the kitchen.

As Ava washed the paint from Rafe's hands, he let out a few small yawns. She finished cleaning him up and then pulled him back into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you sleepy?" She asked him.

"A little." Rafe answered.

Ava carried him back out to the kitchen, where everyone was. Jenny was making breakfast after having cleaned herself up. "What time did you put Rafe to bed last night?" Ava asked.

"Uhm…" Thor said.

"We couldn't get him down until midnight." Jenny confessed.

"I see." Ava replied. "And I'm guessing he was up with the sun?"

"How'd you know?" Jenny asked.

"Well, for one thing he is my son." Ava answered. "And the fact that he is taking his afternoon nap in the morning, is another clue."

"I'm not…napping." Rafe said, around a big yawn.

"But you're about to." Ava replied.

"Didn't you read him his book?" Loki asked.

"He…uhm…he hid it." Thor spoke up.

"He really didn't want to go to sleep." Jane added.

"I wasn't sleepy." Rafe said, leaning back, so that he was sitting up in his mother's arms.

Loki walked over to him and held his arms out. Rafe leaned over, and Ava let go as soon as Loki had him. "Did you have fun?" Loki asked.

Rafe nodded. "Yeah! Jenny let me show her my tricks!"

"Do you have a new found love for snakes?" Ava asked, looking at Jenny.

"Not me…but Jane and Thor do." Jenny answered.

"That's my boy." Loki said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Ava had to hide her giggle as she rolled her eyes. "Am I going to have to stick both of you in a corner?"

"You find this funny and you know it." Loki replied, still grinning.

"Yeah, Mommy." Rafe replied. "Daddy told me about all the tricks you used to help him do on Uncle Thor."

"And you loved every second of it." Loki said.

"You really did." Thor replied.

"Just because it got you so worked up." Ava replied, her tone defensive.

Loki leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Rafe leaned with him and kissed her cheek. "You're just as bad as we are and you know it." Loki told her.

"Yeah, Mommy." Rafe added and then yawned. He rested his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Thor looked at Loki and Ava with Rafe. They were so happy and had such love between the three of them. He then looked over at Jane. More than anything he wanted to have what Loki and Ava shared. He wanted that with Jane It was then that he made his decision. He knew what he must do to have what he desired.


	51. Chapter 51

After spending three more weeks on Earth, the Asgardians returned home. Ava took Rafe to put him down for a nap. "Loki?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor?" Loki replied.

"I need to speak with you, Brother." Thor answered.

"About?" Loki prompted.

"This way." Thor answered. He then led Loki to another room, where they could talk and not be disturbed.

"What is going on?" Loki asked.

"I have made a decision…I'm going to speak with Father…but I wanted to let you know about it first. It affects you." Thor answered.

Loki arched a brow at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"After seeing you with Ava and Rafe…and how happy you all are…and getting to spend time with Rafe myself…I realize…that I want that for myself." Thor said.

"I'm not switching bodies with you again, if that's what you're getting at." Loki replied in jest.

Thor let out a dry chuckle. "That is not at all what I meant, Brother."

"Will you just go ahead and say what it is you mean, then?"

"I want to have that life…with Jane." Thor answered. "I love her. But I know Father will never allow her to rule by my side."

"Thor…what are you planning?" Loki inquired.

"I plan to leave Asgard." Thor answered.

"So, you're just going to give up your claim to the throne and leave Asgard to be with Jane?" Loki asked, completely surprised.

Thor nodded. "Indeed, Brother. My heart is with Jane…besides you are better suited for the throne. You have a wife, who will make a wonderful queen to rule at your side and a son to inherit the throne from you."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. "I want the same happiness you have…and I can only have that with Jane."

Loki didn't really know what to say. This had completely surprised him. "Well…I hope that this is everything that you want it to be."

"Thank you, Brother." Thor replied.

Just then Rafe burst through the door in his birthday suit. Ava ran in after him. She finally caught up to him and scooped him up, wrapping him in a blanket.

"Why are you running around with no clothes on?" Loki asked his son.

"Mommy said that I needed a bath…I didn't think I needed one." Rafe answered.

"You have to be clean before we have dinner." Ava told him.

"But I don't wanna take a bath." Rafe protested.

"Listen to your mother." Loki told Rafe. "We all have to be clean before dinner."

Rafe thought for a moment. "Okay." Then he disappeared and the real Rafe ran into the room.

Ava scooped him up, wrapping the blanket around him. She then looked over at Loki. "I could seriously hurt you for teaching him that trick."

Loki grinned. "I had to pass on my knowledge to someone."

Ava just rolled her eyes and carried Rafe out of the room for his bath. Everyone had to get ready for dinner. Odin had an announcement he had wanted to discuss, and wanted to have his family together. Ava walked into her and Loki's chambers after giving Rafe his bath.

"Where's Rafe?" Loki asked.

"Visiting with his grandmothers." Ava answered. "So, getting spoiled."

Loki chuckled and pulled Ava into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I wonder what Father has to announce." Loki pondered.

"He's not the only one with an announcement." Ava replied.

"Yes, Thor has something he wants to tell everyone." Loki said.

"I wasn't talking about Thor." Ava replied. "I was referring to us."

Loki furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do we have to announce?"

Ava grinned. "I'm with child again."

"Another baby?" Loki asked, completely surprised.

Ava nodded. "Yes, I believe our romantic evening on Earth, is what led to it."

Loki pulled Ava to him and kissed her on the lips. "This is wonderful."

"I just hope Rafe feels the same way about getting a little brother or sister." Ava replied. "He is used to having everyone to himself."

"I am sure he'll be excited." Loki reassured her.

Just then Rafe ran into the room. "Mommy! Daddy!" He called, excitedly as he ran towards his parents.

Loki bent and scooped his son up and held him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Grandma Frigga said dinner is ready." Rafe answered. "She told me to come get you and Mommy."

Loki offered Ava his free arm. "Shall we?"

Ava looped her arm through Loki's and the family walked out and headed to the dining hall. They arrived and found that everyone was already there, waiting for them, even Ava's parents. Loki placed Rafe in his seat and helped Ava into her chair before taking his own seat.

The family enjoyed the meal that was set before them. They shared some light conversation. "So, Rafe, how was your first trip to Midgard?" Gail asked her grandson.

"It was fun!" Rafe answered excitedly. "They dress really strange there, though." He then preceded to tell everyone about his mischievous adventures on Earth. He included the night that Thor, Jane, and Jenny babysat him.

"He had us running all around that house for hours." Thor said with a laugh. "I never knew so much energy could come in such a small package."

"Well, there'll be another tiny package to use up everyone's energy before much longer." Ava said, figuring that this was as good a time as any to announce her pregnancy.

"Another one?" Thor asked.

"I get another grandchild?" Gail asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes." Ava answered, smiling back.

"Another child?" Thor asked, surprised.

"You shouldn't have given us the night off, Uncle Thor." Loki replied, grinning.

"That is most joyous news, indeed." Odin said, taking over the conversation.

"What do you mean another child?" Rafe spoke up, eclipsing his grandfather with his cuteness.

"You're going to be a big brother." Loki answered his son.

Rafe looked at his father, confused. "You mean I'm going to be like Uncle Thor is to you?" He asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

Rafe sat there, silently for a moment, as if he were deciding whether or not he was happy with the news that he was now going to have to share his family with a younger sibling. "Yay!" He finally said, a smile on his little face.

Ava breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that her son was happy about having a little brother or sister.

Odin smiled. "Well, now tonight is filled with happy news." He declared, once again, taking over the conversation. "As you all know, I called this dinner because I have some news that I would like to share with you."

Everyone sat silently, giving the Allfather their full attention. Even little Rafe was quiet, knowing that whatever his grandfather was about to say was important.

"I have decided that my reign as king is ready to come to an end, as I believe Thor, you are now ready to ascend to the throne." Odin announced. "We will have the coronation at the end of the week."

"I wish you had not said that Father." Thor replied.

Odin looked at his eldest son, confused. "What are you talking about, Thor? I thought you would be happy about the news. Have you not always dreamed of this day?"

"I have." Thor answered. "But…I no longer wish to be king."

"Why not?" Odin asked.

"Because Father, my desire is no longer to sit on the throne…besides Loki is better suited to inherit the throne. He has a wife, who will make a wonderful queen, and now two heirs." Thor explained.

"You just haven't met the right woman, yet." Odin replied.

"I have met the woman I love, Father." Thor countered. "But you would never allow her to rule at my side. I give up my claim to the throne so that I may live on Earth and have a family with Jane."

"Is this truly what you desire?" Odin asked.

"Yes." Thor answered. "I also wish to be made mortal, so that I can truly be with Jane."


	52. Chapter 52

Three years had passed since Thor had left Asgard and become mortal. "How fares my son?" Odin asked Heimdall.

"He fares well." Heimdall answered. "He and the mortal woman are married…and she now carries is child."

"Is he…happy?" Odin asked.

"Very." Heimdall replied.

Odin nodded and then returned to the palace. As he walked through, he heard the sound of giggling ringing through the halls. He looked saw that Rafe was chasing his little sister. "Astrid, get back here. Mother says it's time for your bath!" Rafe called after her.

"No!" Astrid squealed in her sweet little voice.

Rafe created copies of himself standing in front of his sister, blocking her way. "I've got you now." He said.

Astrid grinned and lifted her hand and flicked it, sending her brother's copies flying. She then ran down the hall squealing with delight. Rafe hid a copy of himself just ahead of Astrid and off to the side, in a little alcove in the wall. As soon as she ran past, he jumped out and grabbed her. "Ha. I got you."

Astrid pouted. "I no want baff, Wafe."

"I know, but Mother says you need one." Rafe replied, carrying his little sister towards the bathroom.

Odin smiled at his grandchildren. A pang of regret hit him and filled his heart. Because of his actions, he would never see the children of his eldest son. Rafe and Astrid would never know their cousins. Odin sighed and shook those feelings and thoughts away. Loki was returning after being away in battle for three weeks. That meant that the kingdom would be celebrating another victory.

_Ava…_

Ava had just finished bathing her daughter and was now wrestling her into a pretty dress. "But I don't wanna wear it Mama." The girl protested.

"Daddy is coming home today." Ava said. "Don't you wanna look your best for him?"

Astrid let out a little huff. "Otay." She agreed.

Ava smiled at her daughter as she finally got her into the beautiful dress. She then brushed out her fiery red locks, which curled naturally on their own, one of the things she got from her father. She also got her father's piecing blue eyes. Ava gav up on even thinking of styling he daughter's hair in any fashion, she knew Astrid would never sit still long enough.

"You done yet, Mama?" Astrid asked.

"Yup." Ava answered.

"Yay!" Astrid squealed as she jumped away from her mother.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ava called.

Rafe opened the door and walked into his sister's chambers. "Grandma said that Heimdall just opened the bi-frost for Father and the others."

"Come on Astrid, Daddy will be here soon." Ava said.

Astrid ran over and leaped into her mother's arms. Ava carried her daughter on one hip with an arm wrapped around her and held Rafe's hand with the other. They walked out of the room and headed to the garden, where Loki was already waiting for them. Rafe let go of Ava's hand and Astrid practically jumped from her arms, both of them running to their father, to see who could get there first.

Ava grinned as she watched her children run to Loki, both using their powers to try and beat the other to him. They ended up arriving at the same time and Loki knelt on the ground, his arms wrapping around both of them as they hugged him. He kissed both of their foreheads. "There's nothing I love more than coming home to my family." He said, holding his children close.

"Did you miss us, Daddy?" Astrid asked, in her sweetest saddest little voice. "We missed you, Daddy."

"Of course I missed you." Loki replied. "I thought about you every day I was gone. I couldn't wait to come home to you."

Astrid giggled and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." Loki replied, kissing her forehead. "And I love you." He told Rafe, hugging him once again.

"Alright, now it's Mommy's turn." Ava said, walking closer.

Loki gave his children another squeeze before letting them go. He rose to his feet and opened his arms. Ava stepped right in and they shared a kiss, which was cut short by their children. "Eeewwwweee!" Rafe and Astrid said in unison, the way that kids do when they see adults kissing.

Loki and Ava broke their kiss and looked at their children. "You never say anything when we kiss you guys." Loki said.

"That's different." Rafe replied.

"Yeah…the kissing you and Mama do is gross." Astrid agreed.

Loki and Ava laughed. "I guess I'll save your welcome home for later." Ava whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"I like the sound of that." Loki replied.

Later that night, the family joined everyone for a grand feast, celebrating Loki's victory. When it got late, Ava left to put the kids to bed. Rafe helped her put Astrid to bed, by reading her a story and then Ava sang, putting the little one right to sleep. She then scooped Rafe up and carried him to his room and tucked him in bed. He read some more of his book before going to sleep. Ava headed to her and Loki's chambers, where she slipped into a long white gown that was made of silk and layers of a sheer material. She walked out onto the terrace and looked up at the night sky as she awaited her husband.

"You always look so breath-taking in the moonlight." Loki's smooth voice said from behind her, rolling over her and enveloping her in its warmth.

Ava turned and smiled at him. "Are you just going to stand there admiring the view or are you going to come over here and enjoy it up close?" She teased.

Loki flashed her a wicked grin as he stalked over to her, almost predatory. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Ava grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, trying to pull herself as close as possible. Without breaking the kiss, Loki scooped Ava up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom, where he gently laid her down on the bed. He broke the kiss for a moment to look into her eyes.

Ava smiled up at him. "Welcome home, my love."

Loki smiled back at his wife. He dipped his head down and to the side, trailing kisses along Ava's neck and shoulder. He kissed down and then back up her neck, stopping just below her earlobe. He put his lips to her ear. "The entire time I was away, I thought about this every night. All I wanted was to come home to you and spend the night holding you, your trembling body pressed close to mine, your legs wrapped around me."

A shiver of pleasure worked its way down Ava's spine. "You were one too long, my love."

"I agree." Loki replied, kissing the hollow at the base of her ear. He slipped his fingers under the delicate strap that held the gown up on Ava and was getting ready to slide it over her shoulder, when there were screams heard from the dining hall. Loki and Ava pulled apart, Loki heading for battle and Ava heading for their children as she pulled a robe on.

Rafe had already run out of his room and into Astrid's, picking her up. "What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"We have to get to your grandmother's chambers." Ava answered, taking her daughter from Rafe and then taking his hand. They raced through the halls and into Frigga's chambers, where she and Gail already awaited them. The group could hear the sounds of battle raging in the dining hall.

"Mama…I scared." Astrid said, hugging herself close to her mother.

"Don't worry darling, we aren't going to let anything happen to you." Ava soothed her daughter, stroking her hair.

The fighting got louder and louder, as if it were coming closer. Frigga helped Ava hide the children in a large wooden wardrobe. "Stay here and stay quiet and together." Ava ordered, as she kissed them and closed the door.

"I scared Brother." Astrid whispered.

"It's okay." He whispered back, hugging her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Astrid nodded and leaned her head over on her brother's shoulder.

Once the children were safe, Ava, Gail, and Frigga all stood ready to fight just in case. After a while, all sounds of fighting stopped and an eerie silence fell on the palace. The three women stood silent and waiting. They heard footsteps in the hall, approaching the doors. They watched the doors as they opened and Loki stepped in accompanied by five guards.

"Is everyone alright?" Loki asked.

Ava and the mothers all breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him. "We're fine." Ava answered. She then turned to the wardrobe. "It's alright, you can come out now."

Slowly the kids came out of the wardrobe and rushed over to their mother. Loki walked over to his wife and children and wrapped all three of them in his arms for a tight hug. "I'm glad you're all alright." He said.

"What happened?" Frigga asked. "And where is your father?"

Loki slowly released his family and looked at his mother. "He has been severely wounded…he's in the healing room."

Frigga headed out of her chambers and ran to the healing room to be with her husband.

Ava looked up at Loki. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Loki answered, sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Gail asked.

"A surprise attack." Loki answered. "It was the Frost Giants trying to get their casket back again…there were more of them than there were last time."

They stood there a few more moments talking. Loki and Gail headed to wait outside the healing room, while Ava tucked the children back into bed. Once she was sure that they were asleep, she headed to the healing room. "Any word yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." Loki answered.

Just then the doors opened and Frigga stepped out. She had the look of pure grief on her face. "He…he didn't make it." She said, speaking of Odin.

Loki walked over to his mother and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. After a few moments, they broke apart and Gail walked over to hug her friend. Ava walked over to Loki and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help but to glance over at Frigga and the look on her face. She looked as if she had lost a piece of her soul. Ava's heart ached for her.

The family's tender moment was interrupted. A man dressed in beautiful robes, knelt down before Loki and held the scepter out before him. "The line of succession falls to you, Loki." Frigga said. "Make your father proud."


	53. Chapter 53

The entire kingdom gathered to mourn the loss of their king and other fallen warriors. Ava stood beside Loki as they watched the boat with Odin's body float away on the water. It lit fire and Odin's spirit left his body. Then they started sending the other warriors off.

Ava couldn't help but to glance over at her mother-in-law. She stood there, stone still in her regal beauty, watching. She did not cry, but Ava could see the grief plain as day on her face. She couldn't even begin to fathom the grief that Frigga must be feeling.

Loki reached a hand over and gave Ava's a gentle squeeze. Ava looked up at him. She could see the grief he was trying so hard to hide. He was having to be strong and hold it in. He had to be strong for the people since he was king now. It was then that it hit Ava that she was now the queen. She and Loki had to present a united front and be strong.

After the funeral, everyone returned to their homes to mourn. Frigga locked herself in her chambers and refused to see anyone. Ava was tucking Astrid in bed with Rafe's help. "Mama?" Astrid asked in her timid little voice.

"What is it, darling?" Ava asked.

"Where did Gampa go?" She asked.

Ava swallowed past a lump that had formed in her throat. "He's gone to Valhalla."

"Is he gonna come back?" Astrid asked.

"No." Ava answered, trying to keep from crying.

"Will we ever see him again?"

"Someday." Ava replied. "Someday we'll all go to Valhalla and be together again."

"Okay." Astrid said, her little face falling into a look of sadness.

"Now, go to sleep." Ava told her daughter, kissing her forehead.

Astrid nodded and looked at her brother. "Will you read me story?"

"Sure." Rafe answered, picking up the book.

Ava knew that her son was fully aware of the truth behind her words. He knew full well that their grandfather was dead and it would be a very long time before they joined him in Valhalla. Rafe was being a good big brother, looking out for his sister.

Rafe looked up at her. "I'll stay with Astrid for a while."

Ava nodded and bent and kissed both their foreheads. "You're a good big brother." She whispered in her ear. "I love you both so very much."

"Love you, too Mom." Rafe replied.

"Love you, Mama." Astrid said.

Ava then left the room and headed to the chambers she shared with Loki. She found him standing out on the terrace, looking out over the garden. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Loki wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close. "How are the children doing?" Loki asked.

"Astrid doesn't really know what's going on…she just knows her grandpa is gone and isn't coming back. Rafe knows what's going on…but he's staying strong…helping take care of Astrid." Ava answered. "How are you doing, my love?"

"I'm…alright." Loki answered, still not looking at her.

"No you're not." Ava countered.

"I know…but I have to be." Loki replied.

"Not right now." Ava said. "Not here. It is just the two of us."

"I have to come up with a plan." Loki said.

"For?" Ava asked.

"War." Loki answered. "This attack was an act of war."

"And just what do you plan to do?"

"I've already sent a copy of myself to Earth."

"You're bringing Thor back?"

Loki nodded. "He'll want to know…he'll want to help me avenge Father's death."

_Thor…_

Thor and Jane sat on the couch in their apartment, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Some things on Earth were still strange to him, even after three years. Of course none of that meant anything. He was with the woman he loved and she was six months pregnant with his child. He couldn't have been happier.

Thor looked at Jane, who was nestled in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "What troubles you?" Thor asked his wife.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Jane, what is troubling you?"

Jane let out a sigh. "I love you…and I love our life…and our baby, but I was just wondering…do you ever regret leaving Asgard and giving up your powers for me?"

"I do not." Thor answered. "You, our life, our child…that is what is most important to me. I've never been happier. Why would you ask?"

"Well, you were the crown prince." Jane replied. "You were the God of Thunder…and now you're just living here with me in this dull world."

"Our love is something far more precious and valuable than that." Thor told her. "Never doubt that."

They were surprised by a knock on their door. Thor got up and walked over to answer it, surprised to find his brother standing on the other side. "Loki? What are you doing here, Brother?"

"I need to speak with you." Loki answered. "May I come in?"

Thor stepped aside and allowed his brother's entrance. "Hey, Loki." Jane greeted, smiling at him.

"Hello." Loki replied, giving her a tight smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Where is Ava?" Thor asked. "And the children."

"They are still on Asgard." Loki answered. "As am I."

"Loki…what's wrong?" Thor asked.

"Father is dead." Loki answered.

"What…what happened?" Thor inquired, falling on the couch behind him.

"The Frost Giants attacked again…there were more of them this time than there were the last time…and we confirmed that it was on Laufey's orders." Loki explained. "Tonight everyone mourns…tomorrow, I am leading the army to the Jotunheim as this was an act of war."

"Thank you for telling me, Brother." Thor replied.

"I came here not just to tell you…but also for your aid." Loki said.

"There is nothing I can do. I am mortal now." Thor countered.

"As king I can restore your power." Loki replied. "Then once we have won the war, I will return you here."

"I can't leave Jane here, unprotected."

"Jane you are more than welcome to come back with us to Asgard and stay with Ava." Loki said to her. He then looked back at Thor. "Brother, please…please help me avenge our father and our world? If the Frost Giants ever get their casket back…all the nine realms will be in danger."

"Alright." Thor agreed.


End file.
